Unrequited, Unreturned Love
by Playthings
Summary: Pam Eric northmans loyal progeny is determined to win back her makers affections despite their argument the previous night will it work or will true feelings reer their harsh and ugly head read more to find out if this peaks your interest elements of soric and also paric :3 to keep everyone happy p.s this is written in general pov but goes to first pov sometimes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is my first fic and I'm no good at smut scenes.**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Lol, but ya, lemme know whatcha think and please review. Happy reading!**

Pam's P.O.V

''I told you to leave" Eric said bluntly into the silence of his living room.

I felt butterflies form in my chest and stepped out from my hiding spot in the shadows. Yes, I knew he had sent me away, but I needed him to understand my reasoning for going against his orders and trying to kill Tinkerbell. I wasn't about to let her have him; I couldn't let him love her. She had turned him into...into a...I don't know. It was almost like she had turned him into a human. He was pathetic, a shell of what he used to be. He was full of 'love' and 'compassion' and empathy'. It made me sick. It was almost as if she had given him a soul. A filthy, human soul.

I mean, yeah, Eric had loved before obviously but not like this. He had never made sacrifices for anyone. Well, anyone but me. I was the only...his only...fuck it. The point is, I had given up everything for him. I had done everything in my power to try and restore his memories. I had even taken on these fucking trials from that disgusting excuse for a witch Marnie who, might I add, had been the one to land us in this fucking mess in the first place. But I took it, gladly, just to get him back to how he was. Then Sookie had just waltzed in and handed him his memories on a giant silver platter like my hard work meant nothing. And then he had the nerve to stand there and tell me to get out of his sight? To leave my home, our home, the home we had made together? Or, he'd kill me?

Well, i'm sorry, but no way mister. He had another thing coming. I would not leave quietly, I would show him how much he meant to me, how we felt for each other even if he didn't see it now, he would realise how much I cared. And, I did care, too! I cared a lot more than little Miss can't-make-up-my-fucking-mind, that was for certain.

I had even worn the dress I knew he liked the most on me, deep red, fitted, stopping just above my knee. My long, silky hair flowing down my back. I was a fucking dime and that faery bitch had nothing on me, I realised that now.

"You don't mean that" I shot out defensively, taking a tentative step towards him despite the fact that he had his back to me.

"Eric, you...you don't mean that, okay? What you said to me earlier, you said that in anger, she's brainwashed you. Tamed you! Made you weak. You're-you're not yourself. The old Eric would have-"

"The old Eric is GONE!" I heard him roar, wildly spinning round and grabbing my forearms in his bone-crushing grip. Whatever I had been about to say next died in my mouth as a feeling of complete and utter hopelessness clouded over me. No. I refused to give up on us! I felt my eye's rim slightly and my throat become tight but I swallowed and blinked back the tears. Feeling his hold loosen on me, I stumbled backwards clumsily, chest heaving with emotion.

"You. don't. mean. that" I stuttered, staring at him in denial, the words repeating over and over in my mind. He was still wearing his combat gear from a few hours earlier, scrap the jacket he had long since taken that off. I could see it strewn carelessly over the chair.

"She's just a human Eric," I tried to reason once more, letting out a cry of frustration as I frantically tried to think of the right words to say.

"I don't understand why you're so attached to her. Eric, it doesn't make sense! What has she that I haven't?" I yelled, childishly stamping my heel. Not one of my most adult moments I must admit, but I was trying hard not to loose my cool.

"Eric, I need to know."

His cool eyes bore into mine for a lengthy moment, reading me, probably trying to tap into my emotions but I was shutting him out. I wanted him so desperately, but I wasn't about to let him know how I felt. I wasn't going to tell him how he made me feel how such love and passion. It was still so deep and so strong, even after years of holding it in, hiding those emotions, despite his obsession with that home grown, corn fed, bed hopping redneck from Bon Temps!

"Nothing" he finally said, his voice laced with a harsh edge.

He looked me over once more before turning to pace up and down the room. I stared at him, my lips slightly parted in surprise as he moved back and forth letting his words sink in. My entire being was filled with so much confusion that it was growing hard to take. I had to know what he was feeling, this much was certain. So, I attempted to tap into his emotions, to get some input, but I was getting nothing from him. Eric had shut me off.

My own maker had shut me off.

"But," Eric continued "now we've gotten to the root of why you really hate Sookie, Pamela."

I remained silent, flinching slightly when he stopped a few paces in front of me.

"You're jealous" he accused, earning a snort from my direction.

It was my turn to turn away from him now, and I did, moving towards the door, about to make a heated retort, before he grabbed me, spinning me around to face him and then violently shoving me back a few steps.

"What is it that you want, Pam?" he asked, his voice becoming feverish.

Fishing into the pocket of his black cargo pants, he retrieved his ring. The ring he always wore, up until now. The ring that he had worn the night I had met him, the twin to my own that still rested on my finger as a symbol of our bond, our love. The bond that ran deeper than any human bond, a bond that humans would never understand, much deeper than any marriage of the flesh.

"You want this?" he added, louder now, throwing it to the ground. I felt a dull ache begin to swell in my heart and gawked at the jewellery before running and bending to retrieve it, only to be man handled by my maker once again.

"Maybe what you really want-" he growled, pushing my back up against the nearby wall, the force of his strength eliminating any space between us.

"Maybe what you really want, is this," I felt butterflies swoon in my stomach and looked up at him, wild-eyed, when I felt the touch of his lips on the corner of my mouth, only to be replaced by a rough, bruising kiss, crashing down onto my plump lips.

I returned the kiss instantly and deliberately, feeling all sorts of mixed emotions. I was shocked and I was confused, but that didn't stop me from kissing him back. But, the question that I didn't want to face still lingered in the forefront of my mind. Why the sudden change of heart? What was he playing at? I hunched my shoulders, raising my hands against his chest to break us apart. I stared up at him with pleading eyes, my red lipstick now staining his mouth.

"Don't play games with me," I breathed, circling him.

I desperately wanted this to be true, I wanted this to mean something. Not just some pathetic wind up to manipulate my emotions. Considering the fact we hadn't been even remotely intimate in four decades, well, it just seemed a little convenient.

"I'm not playing, Pam" he replied, his gaze softening. "I need to feel something familiar, everything's been so different for so long. Pam, I know you feel it too" he said, a glint returning to his eyes.

I gasped as he shoved me onto the glass dining table where his lips met mine in another heated attack. It was warm, wet, familiar. It was everything I'd remembered and more. And he kissed me with such hunger, like he needed to be fulfilled. Somewhere during the heat my fangs slipped free; I could taste his blood on my tongue, which drove me wild. I couldn't even help the immature, teen-like giggles that escaped my lips.

I pushed him from above me, rolling off of the table then keeling over in laughter. This meant that I had won, right? He had come back to me. I mean, Sookie had ended things with him but he was returning to his old self. The way he had been before little Miss sunshine appeared and took him away from me. The Eric I knew, the Eric I loved, the Eric I had been craving for all this time. I looked at him, still giggling, my hair falling clumsily over my face.

"Why are you laughing?" he questioned, looking at me with blank expression that made the laughter die in my mouth. I felt him grab me by a fistful of my hair and hurl my body through the glass doors that led to his bedroom. I felt the thick glass shatter under my spine, shards of glass jumping all about and digging into my skin. I hit the ground with a barely muffled scream, only to stop at the foot of the bed. Sitting up, I recoiled back from him, hurt and a little thrown.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Pam?" He said.

I peered up at him, lost for words, and gasped when I felt my hand move onto a shard of glass. He bent down, picking me up by the arm, and then pulled me to him, close against his hard body.

"What are you doing?" I managed, in a whisper.

I felt his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me so that my lips were inches away from his, I searched his eyes for any sign but he would betray no emotion.

"It doesn't matter" he muttered, tracing a calloused thumb over my bottom lip "none of this matters."

There was a brief pause between us before his lips crashed against mine once again and I took as much as he gave. He pushed me back until I felt my legs hit the edge of the bed and I fell backwards, barely able to catch my breath before his body swiftly stretched to cover mine, kissing me wildly as he went. He raided my mouth mercilessly and I whimpered into the kiss, wrapping my legs around his torso, working on his belt while he stripped me free of my crimson dress and underwear. I was completely naked before him now. I wanted so desperately to feel him inside me, it was less of an urge, more of a need. I clawed at his black tank top, struggling to pull it over his head until he helped me, revealing hard, chiselled abs. And, soon, we were both completely clothe-less, bare before each other, nothing to hide behind now.

Eric's low growl sounded in my ears as he gripped my inner thighs, pushing them apart, before he moved to taste my lips with a violent hunger. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trailing my hands down his back and then felt him take a dominant hold on my hair as he forced himself into my entrance, filling me till the hilt.

His intrusion was sudden and a pain rang somewhere in the background, but I bit my lip, a moan of pain and desire threatening to escape. I held onto his biceps as he moved inside me, slower at first but soon building into a heavy thrust. He groaned, burying his face into the crook of my neck where he inhaled my scent.

I soon found myself moaning at the sensation of his lips on my neck twinned with the thrusting of his manhood, his hands hitching my legs higher over his lower back as he thrust harder and deeper inside of me. I could tell that he was close.

"Harder" I whimpered, my nails digging into his back, drawing blood.

The friction and the heat between my legs grew and grew, my fevered whining becoming louder. Eric swallowed my moaning with a fiery kiss and flipped me so that I was on top and he was on his back. I ground against him, my face cheek to cheek with his and then felt him grab at my hips and backside in a bruising, forceful hold making me ride harder and faster as I had requested of him.

I screamed out as I climaxed, my orgasm finally breaking, the loud cry of pleasure when the coil in my stomach unwound, leaving me breathless and seeing stars. My fangs itched to burst out and launch into the smooth flesh of his neck but I wanted his permission first, which was soon granted when he turned his neck in offering, waiting to be ravished. I pulled him to me, his flesh against my mouth, drinking greedily from his jugular where he had probably been bitten many times by his own maker.

His rich, ancient blood flowed freely into my mouth and I know that the feeling of my fangs sinking into his skin would do nothing but build his climax. His blood, now pooling in my mouth, drove me to another powerful orgasm and my back arched as I silently screamed his name in release. Eric rolled over a second time, bringing me with him so that he was poised above me and I was looking up at him, still panting hard and feeling very dazed, coming down from my explosive climax. I moved my hair to rest over my shoulder, uncovering my neck and offering my blood, placing my hands on his back and pulling him to me. His long, razor sharp fangs soon drive into my skin without mercy. When he pulled away from my neck, I pulled him to me for a kiss, tasting myself on his tongue as he dove into me, even harder than before.

We moaned together then, out voices singing together in the harmonic union that only he could provide. He drove into me, his strokes long and hard – unerring until they became uneven and desperate. I clawed at his sweat-slicked back as his hands curled into my hair, pinning my head in place, his zealous desire driving him on before his hips stilled completely and he roared his release, shooting his seed deep inside me, before clasping on top of me and breathing in heavy, useless breaths.

I groaned when I felt him withdraw from me and panted, trembling in exhaust, rolling onto my side and gripping the silk sheets to my naked body, a smile playing on either side of my lips.

I had him back. My Eric had come back to me, not the Eric Sookie had created, but the Eric I knew the Eric I fell in love with.

Not long after that my body drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

PAM'S P.O.V

I awoke with a start when I felt Eric shift in the sheets beside me. He was breathing heavily, as if he'd had a bad dream. I turned over to watch him. The thin smoke of a still-burning candle was wafting delicately through the evening air, the amber light casting dancing shadows, long and narrow, up and down the painted walls. Eric was staring straight ahead. I could see the small flame reflected in his ancient eyes which were vacant yet searching. As his shoulders heaved, still heavy with the panting of his breath, I watched a droplet of sweat roll down the smooth skin of his neck and his jaw tighten slightly, as if he was clenching his teeth.

I opened my mouth to say something but, as if sensing me, he leapt up from the bed, discarding the sheets over my body, and began to dress himself in silence. I peered up through the bundle, the sea of blue satin soft between my fingertips, and trailed my gaze over his chiselled form, unsure of what to say. Before I could decide on anything, he shrugged on his shirt and stalked into the living room.

I stared up at the ceiling for a few short moments before sitting up in the bed, the expensive mattress sinking ever so slightly under the added impact. With a sinking feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, I wrapped the sheets around me and left the warmth of his bedchamber to join him.

With a flip of the wall switch, the overhead lights flickered on, illuminating Eric's dark, hunched silhouette. He was leaning on the table, supporting his weight on his elbows and gripping a crystal glass between his hands.

I frowned, suddenly feeling exposed in the thin sheets, and pulled them up to cover more of my body. I had been under the impression that our bonding the night before would have warranted a warm reception this Evening. Clearly, Eric was feeling otherwise. The sight of him, silent and brooding, sent a splinter of hurt throughout my chest. Did I not please him? Did he not enjoy me? Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself and finally broke the silence.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my voice unusually gentle in the still, night-time air.

His head snapped up, finally acknowledging my appearance, as if he was unaware I'd even been here to begin with.

"Sookie," he answered absentmindedly, turning to focus again on the contents of his glass.

I sighed, bracing myself for another Sookie sob story.

"Something is wrong," he continued, standing to reach his full height of six foot four and setting the glass down with a quiet clink.

I felt my jaw lock in agitation at the mere thought of her but I quickly composed myself so I wouldn't blurt out something I'd later regret. What should I say? What should I do?

Should I tell him to go to her?

Everything inside of me said no. But, Eric was mine, wasn't he? He'd just given himself to me, completely, I felt it. Last night was proof enough. And that could only mean that I could trust him to be around her. He wouldn't betray me now.

Or would he?

"Well Bill's just a phone call away, Eric. He can handle it, he is king remember? Besides, I think that Sookie has made perfectly clear her opinion of the two of you. I don't think she'd be grateful if you just showed up, unannounced, on her doorstep."

I paused for a moment to consider the rest of my speech.

"What you need to do is to forget about her." I smiled now, warmly, reaching out to touch him and he spun around, catching my well manicured hand in his own. I gasped, momentarily surprised at the sudden action and, through my dark lashes, blinked up at Eric who was looking down at me with a strange expression.

"What?" I asked in a quiet voice.

There was something in his expression that unsettled me; it was something foreign, alien. For someone that I'd come to spend an entire century with, an expression I didn't recognise was hard to come by.

"What is it?" I added, the smile falling from my lips.

There were a few moments of still silence that followed after that. My hand felt cold and small in his and I could hear the faint noises of the night coming to life in the distance. Why did it all feel so odd? We were together at last. The night before was beautiful, an entwining of our bodies and a strengthening of our bond. He was here. He was mine. Why didn't it feel real?

"You saved me." He murmured, his voice cutting through the tense night air.

It took me a moment to fully understand that he was referring to the incident at the moon goddess emporium and the thought of Eric giving me recognition for my actions returned a slight haughtiness to my face.

"Yes, I did," I quickly replied, "there was no way I was gonna let you die Eric, not for her. And I know deep down you regret even considering that because we're together again and that's how it should be-" he turned his head to look away from me and I frowned, stepping towards him and placing my free hand on his shoulder.

"This is what I've wanted for so long Eric, for you to submit to me, for you to love me again. The way you loved me tonight, you gave yourself to me so completely. Eric..." I paused to run my tongue over my lips, "I felt you surrender."

It hadn't occurred to me just how silent Eric had been throughout my little speech.

"I gave you everything I had left," he murmured, almost to himself.

"Yes," I agreed, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his waist, my breasts pressing up against his upper stomach with only the silk fabric between us. I let my head rest against him, steadying myself against the slow rise and fall of his breathing. I had always found comfort in doing this. I felt him draw in a slow, deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry," he said, clearing his throat.

"You don't have to be sorry, Eric." He didn't need to apologise for Sookie, even for threatening to kill me. He knew that I'd always forgive him. That's just how things were between us. There was nothing he could do to me that I wouldn't forgive him for. I might be angry. I might get upset, but at the end of the day I would always draw him back into my arms.

"But I am," he admitted, gently pushing me from him and taking my left hand to hold against his face.

"I really am sorry'." I lost my smile as he said that. Something wasn't right. I went to pull my hand from him but he held it firmly in his strong grip.

"What are you sorry for, Eric?" I asked, a crack appearing in my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Pamela." He whispered as I shook my head in disbelief.

"No, Eric."

"I need to keep Sookie safe. I was willing to give my life to ensure that and I would do it again. I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed me," he said, matter-of-factly.

Eric was rejecting me? After all we'd been through? How could he allow us to do something so beautiful together and just...just destroy it, right in front of me! No way, mister. And for Sookie, no less? How brainwashed was he?

"Let go of me!" I demanded, finally shaking my hand free from his grip. "You've fallen in love with her...you love her!" I accused, backing myself against the wall before running off back towards the bedroom to stare down at the dishevelled bed. I heard him follow slowly behind me then punched on the light, pointing at the scene of the crime and turning to face him.

"I gave myself to you," I said, my voice shaking.

"Yeah," he replied, blankly, taking a seat on the foot of the bed before crossing one leg lazily over the other. I felt my chest grow tight and my knees give way, I wanted to fall to the ground, to crawl away from the world. I wanted pain, I wanted torture, fire, flames anything. Anything was better than the shame that had begun to flood every inch of me.

How could he be so cruel? This wasn't the Eric that I knew. He was violent, ruthless, short-tempered, all things that I loved about him. But never cruel.

"You don't love me any more," I realised out loud. "I don't understand you, Eric. Was I...was I not good to you?" I asked, awkwardly, feeling the sting of fresh tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

He remained silent.

"Of course I was good," I reasoned aloud, soothing my own ego. "We'll try again," I said, grabbing his arm to drag him back to the bed, "then you'll see, Eric. I can be versatile, I can be what you want-" he pulled free of my grip, pushing me away, causing me to stumble and fall, shocked, into a pile of the sheets, still naked from the night before.

"Pam, stop! We are finished." He said, sternly, but with a hint of guilt lacing the edge of his words. I eyed him for a long moment, repeating the word over and over in my mind.

"Finished?" I asked, the deep crimson tears falling freely down my cheeks. "Why? Because you suddenly decide that you love Sookie more than someone you've been with for over one hundred years? I've given up everything for you Eric and all you can say is that we're finished? You wanted this, Eric! I didn't seduce you, you asked for it!" I was becoming hysterical now, my shrill voice childishly filling the volume of the bedroom.

"Yes Pam and you were perfect, you know you were, but it was more of an experiment to me. I thought that If I felt something familiar that I could forget about Sookie. That maybe I could feel like my old self again. But I can't, it will never be-"

"Eric, stop it!" I ordered, crawling towards him on the floor.

"I can't do that, Pamela."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you! The first time Bill brought her into our bar, you knew how this would end!"

"We're finished." He repeated firmly, unable to meet my gaze.

This wasn't Eric. He may have gotten his memories back but this was something more. Something sinister, something horrible. The old Eric would have at least looked me in the eyes as he rejected me. This...this humanity was humiliating.

"She's ruined you, Eric!" I screamed, leaping at him from my crouching position on the floor, my arms wild, kicking and punching him with everything that I had and he just let me. He didn't even fight me off. The old Eric would have pushed me down, beaten me up, threatened to kill me...anything other than this! But instead he just took it, standing there like a brick wall in the middle of my path.

"You're disgusting!" I cried, sobbing, until I felt him take hold of my wrists once again.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, pulling myself free from his grip, "she can have you!" I covered my face with my dainty hands, the blood of my tears pooling through my fingers and my shoulders heaving with uncontrollable sobs. I gave him myself blindly. I let him see me, I let him taste me. I gave him everything I had and he would throw it all away for what? For a fucking faerie?

As I felt the hysteria take hold of me I spotted a broken chair leg on the other side of the room. Leaping to grab it, I pounced on him, hurling through the air but he dodged my blow with a single step and grabbed me by the throat, lifting my body off of the floor. He swiftly retrieved the makeshift stake with his free hand and I screamed as he lodged it through my shoulder, the pain of the mortal instrument searing through my flesh, the pain of my body now mirroring the pain of my heart.

"You did me a favour tonight," he spat as I stared at him through heavy breaths, hatred beginning to cloud my being. I let out a small cry, feeling more of the streaming tears run down my cheeks as I dangled helplessly in the air. "Get dressed and leave Bon Temps, I don't care what you do or where you go, just make yourself disappear. Because the next time I see you, I'll kill you myself."

And with that final declaration he left, throwing me to the ground, naked and ashamed. I gasped, my hands flying to my throat where his had just been, immediately trying to compose myself.

The room was dark now, silent and still. The evidence of our fight was all around me, strewn across the floor and etched into my skin. The thick, burgundy blood welled from the wound on my shoulder and the blue sheets that I was wrapped in were now stained permanently red.

 **Hi guys, I know it seems like Pam is a scheming bitch, but she is a bitch in the series in the most un-offensive way so I thought that I may as well make her seem like more of a major bitch than a minor one. But, I prefer to use the term misunderstood! So, please enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed writing it and...REVIEW! Happy reading :* Also, this fic is written in general, I just enjoy using character P.O.V from time to time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so it starts in general Point of view and then changes to Pam. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and happy reading.**

Eric let the door slam shut behind him, welcoming the cool night air of Bon Temps with a relieved sigh as he finished with the buttons on his shirt. He was glad to get out of there. What had he been thinking? No, he hadn't been thinking, not at all. In fact, his failure to think through the consequences of his actions had lead Pam to think, to _delude herself,_ that they were bound in _that_ way again. In all honesty, he now felt genuine remorse for allowing her to believe that, any other woman in her position would have thought the same thing.

He'd be lying to himself if he denied wanting to sleep with Pam because well, he had wanted to and he had enjoyed it. But the whole situation was beyond complicated. When he had regained his memories, one of the first places he'd been taken back to was that dark alley in San Francisco where he had first encountered Pam. After that he had no doubt in his mind that feelings towards her were still present in his head and in his heart, but he had failed to realise what those feelings had meant until back at the house. They had rushed back in a rapid, destructive mess. Especially when he'd found himself in the same room as her. He'd been torn between killing her like he'd threatened to do for that stunt she'd pulled back at the Moon Goddess Emporium, or fucking her.

The chemical reaction that had been pulsing through their bond had pushed him to choose option two.

And he'd been weak.

Which is why things had happened the way they had. Which is why he had truly given her everything he had left to give her. But that was beside the point.

He loved Sookie, and he hated himself for thinking that, but it was the truth; Pam would have to come to understand that. He would just have to pray to Godric that she would accept his decision in choosing Sookie. Eric looked back at the worn varnish peeling from the old house. He realised that things had gone quiet in there. Pam was probably still reeling from the after effects of their fight. He hadn't envisioned the aftermath of their night of passion going this way, becoming so...so violent. But, then again, he guessed it couldn't have gone any other way. He didn't have time to worry about that now, he couldn't allow himself to care about that now, he needed to get to Sookie. So, sparing the building one last look he took to the skies, heading in the direction of the Stackhouse estate.

 _meanwhile..._

Pam stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the vanity that hung above the sink. She had, by some miracle, managed to stagger up the stairs and throw on one of her casual white dresses. It had been a struggle but the red one she had come to the house in was now completely ruined, no thanks to Eric. It hardly seemed worth it now. Thick dark liquid slowly oozed out of the open wound which was only inches away from her collar bone, streaming to stain her porcelain skin, and the dress. It seemed her choice in colour hadn't been a particularly wise choice either.

The substitute stake Eric had struck her with was still jammed into her shoulder good and hard, and it was starting to give off a strong metallic smell. Pam cursed out loud as the blood began running again. She traced a fingertip over the raw wound, only to jump when she nipped a particularly sensitive area of flesh with a red finger nail. This would be tricky to get out and it was going to hurt, a lot.

The blonde caught sight of her reflection, instantly catching her azure eyes. They held a wild glint. She picked up the Jura whisky she had bought a few days ago, her eyes never wavering from her reflection as she brought it to her lips. Whisky had no effect on vampires, at least she didn't think it did: The thought of getting drunk had never really crossed her mind until now.

She took a gulp.

The strong bitter taste of the spirit spiralled in liquid fire down her throat to make a mini inferno in her abdomen. She released her hold on the bottle almost instantly then, using her centuries w orth of vampire strength to bravely attempt to pull the wood out of her shoulder, hopefully without leaving any splinters. She pulled downwards, feeling the object shift, flexing the skin and bones inside her arm to all sorts of limits. She cried out when she felt a small bone fracture, making nausea sweep through her being. However, she soldiered through her self-inflicted torment until she could no longer handle the pain. Letting out a shuddering breath of defeat she gave up, releasing her hold on the chair leg and almost doubling over from the pain.

Pam's hands fell to either side of the sink, relying on it for support. She felt as if the skin on her shoulder were melting under a heated microscope. The blood on her hands left runny hand prints on the white tiles, which were now flowing freely down into the sink's basin. Her eyes followed the bloody tracks until she caught a quick glimpse of herself with her peripheral vision. She looked up and saw her flushed appearance reflected in the reflective surface of the mirror.

Her icy, fiery halo of long dirty blonde hair had turned into a static mess. Her skin had taken on a pallor much paler than her usual complexion, probably due the amount of blood she'd lost. Her eyes were still stained red from the relentless tears she had shed over Eric. Her mind recalled how many times she had cried over Eric Northman during her years with him. It brought back memories of that whiny tart Sylvie, the first original human that had caught Eric's eye in Paris late in '89¨Pam still remembered. Eric's involvement with Sylvie had led them to get stuck in this shit hole: Shreveport.

Pam had thought Sylvie was bad, but she'd never dreamed that just over forty years down the line she would be facing worse competition. From a fucking faerie. Pam bit the inside on her cheek as the feeling of rejection sprang up from the back of her mind, making her heart ache. She took another sturdy hold on the solid mass of wood, pushing through her defeat. She jerked the stake hard and fast, dislocating the wood and letting out choked gasps and whimpers of white hot pain: Internal and external.

Pain at Eric's rejection. Pain at this fucking wood in her arm and just pain in general. Pain she had been baring her entire life. Her pain. But pain was her sacrifice. The Madam at a brothel she'd begun at in her human life had taught her that, and well… Without pain, vampires and humans alike would have nothing.

So, she took all the pain she was feeling and shoved it all the way to the back of her mind. She stifled back the scream that tried to claw its way up her throat and wrenched downward with all of her vampire strength. The timber fell with a loud clatter into the sink, sending splatters of blood across the mirror, walls and the floor. She let out a shudder of relief, inhaling through her nose.

The pain slowly began to abate.

Pam hesitantly poured the whisky over the open wound that had now began the process of healing. Her face contorted slightly in pain. It burnt as hot as the sun. She let slip a few whimpers before they were replaced with loud hollow coughs as the alcohol intoxicated the slash . Fuming her throat and airways.

She soon heard loud footsteps coming up the steps, moving at a quick pace through the foyer, too fast to be human, she would have heard the pumping of blood through their veins and the pathetic flickering of their hammering heartbeats. It would not have been Eric, she would have felt it, so just who the hell was it? Obviously, someone who had access to their house because they had gotten inside. Maybe it was another one of Eric's angels she hadn't been told about. Eric had fucked a few vampires through-out his life time. Herself being one of the few. However, her thoughts on who it could have been were short lived when the vampire entered the bathroom in a blur and in less than a second flat. His hands were fixed on either side of the door. His breathing was deep and ragged, as if he were still an inferior human.

Then again, Bill Compton loved to think he was still a member of the breather's club.

"Where's Eric?" Demanded the king of Louisiana. They all called him king these days. Pam failed to understand it, Eric would have made a better king.

Eric...

 _Don't think about him, Pam. Ever again. He left you, he's gone. you've been on your own before. you don't need or want anyone else. Not Eric. Especially not Eric._

Three vampire men stood in the hallway behind the King. Frankly, Pam still found the idea of Bill being a vampire monarch laughable. She continued to stare down at the wound which was now almost completely healed. She doggedly disregarded the king's question. Bill waited impatiently for her to answer, watching her every move until she turned to finally look at him.

She regarded him with a simper.

"Bill honey you look stressed. Long night?" She mocked with a smirk. The king's loyal servants got in position, ready to attack. Pam dropped fang, knowing full well she didn't stand a chance. However, Bill put a hand up to stop them. The men at the front stopped on Bill's command, moving back into neutral. Pam blew a counterfeit kiss to the youngest vampire prick in the house: He was standing in the corridor. Bill stepped forward, losing patience as he looked her over, fixing his eyes on her healing love bite.

"I can smell him all over you" Bill sneered. Pam's expression changed from amused to cold and blank.

'What happened?" Bill asked, referring to the two deformities which were closing on her neck. Pam placed a defensive hand to her neck, turning on her heels to look back into the mirror. She fixed her hair, moving it to rest over the evidence. Then wiped the smudge of lipstick.

"Nothing" she replied. Her voice coated with despair, though she tried her hardest to hide it. Bill looked at her, unconvinced. "My god. Nothing at all," Pam continued distantly, more to herself than him.

The female vampire moved her hands to study the bite on her neck. Bill wasn't stupid. He had probably seen the mess she and Eric had made when he had entered the house. Looking back at the king she shrugged a shoulder, pressing her lips into a thin line. She felt the familiar sting of rejection from earlier seep its way back into her being at the thought of her maker. Her fingers curled tightly, balling into fists as her mind flooded with thoughts of Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse with her maker. Her maker and Sookie Stackhouse together. Sookie had turned him into a cruel, soul filled prick like Bill Compton. She could see herself snapping Sookie's neck in her mind and it felt good. She could feel her fist smashing into Sookie's nose, splattering red on the walls of her house. Then draining that bitch of her light pint by pint. What an improvement that would be to the world. Acting on pure anger Pam spoke before actually thinking.

"He went to Sookie's, something was supposedly happening but hey, what's new about that?" She said with a shrugh, "I thought you would have already known that, considering you know everything about every fucking one in Bon temps now, oh and you've tasted her blood. We can't forget that, now, can we?"

"Do you know how long ago this was?" The king cut in over her rant. Pam stared at him momentarily, rolling her eyes before finishing her sentence.

"About a half hour ago," she stated, taking a piece of toilet tissue just for something to do with her hands. Bill nodded a thank you before leaving. Pam stopped him with a bitchy taunt.

"You might wanna get over there quickly though, we all know how temperamental Sookie can be when It comes to vampire blood, especially Eric's, she can't help herself. It's chemical" The king stopped, turned around and looked at her with something resembling anger in his eyes.

"Sookie loves me, she's just confused that's all she doesn't know what she wants," Bill said.

Pam snorted a laugh, "Tell yourself whatever you need to Bill, all I'm saying is you have some competition now, right? That hussy can't make up her mind. You and Eric are so blinded by her light wait no, her vagina, sorry, that you can't actually see what an attention seeking little-"

"Did you ever think that Eric's grown tired of you?" Bill interrupted her with a cruel harshness to his voice and it threw her.

Pam pondered on his question for a few moments before she lost it. She pounced on him, ready to obliterate him into nothing but a bloody puddle of guts. Well try to. But the king caught her mid-air, sweeping her off her feet and then choke hold her down onto the floor. Pam's face screwed up in agony and she winced as her head made hard contact with the floor, probably hard enough to draw blood. She watched as king kill squatted down above her, his brown eye's meeting with her blue ones.

"Unfortunately for you Pam, my guess is Eric's finally realised how bored he is of you, perhaps he's finally grown tired of having to deal with a needy abused prostitute who can't shake her human issues." Pam smiled bitterly at the brutality of his words, wanting to scratch his eyes out but she retracted her fangs. She let out a low chuckle.

"Careful Bill, I'm starting to think you're not the god-fearing martyr you portray yourself as, you know, the sensitive type Sookie loves so much." Bill's grip tightened and she choked a little before he released his hand from her throat. Pam raised a perfectly shaped brow then burst out laughing.

"Let's go" Bill nodded his head to his guards breathing through his anger. Pam lost her smile.

"Shut the door on your way out," she said seriously. She nodded towards the white door, and in the blink of an eye all three men were gone, Leaving Pam feeling numb.

 _Pam POV_

After about an hour of laying on the bone chillingly cold floor, I finally propped myself up against the sink, just about finding the strength to cradle my now semi healed arm. My shaky fingers finally came to a stop after restlessly combing through my tangled hair. I sighed needlessly, biting down on my lip, trying not to burst into yet more tears: I hate leaking. I threw a palm over my mouth, shaking my head in silent protest. I refused to cry over him anymore, not when he had been so cruel. I got to my feet, grabbing the bottle of whisky I had used to clean my wound with earlier and unscrewed the bottle cap, throwing it to the floor: It rolled to a rest under the bathtub. I inhaled the smell of bottled heat: The liquid called out to my senses, making it impossible to resist. I took it upon myself to down the contents of the bottle, whether it had an effect on me or not.

Not long after swallowing the substance I stood to my feet, bottle still held tightly in my hand. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I tilted my head backwards, hesitated and then took another long swig of the dark substance that had, surprisingly, affected me. Then, sparing myself a final glance in the mirror I gave myself a single sloppy salute before departing the room: I staggered into the hallway.

I made it halfway down the corridor before I had no choice but to brace myself against the flower-covered walls. A sigh escaped my lips as the walls became part of a fun house. Changing figures in the blink of an eye. My breath was the underlying cause of the smell of alcohol that entered my nostrils. And my mouth was sore from the amount of alcohol I had consumed.

I cleared my throat as I came to the stairs, being careful not to fall down them. I reached out to grab the banister and lost my balance, my motive to stay safe failing miserably. I tumbled down the stairs, dropping the bottle somewhere on the way down. And hit the bottom face first. I winced, but recovered quickly from my minor injury. Getting up, I made an unbalanced attempt to walk towards the dark kitchen where I would find what I was looking for. I reached ineptly out for the light, finding it and switching it on.

The dim light brought life into the room. I staggered towards the closet. It didn't hold clothes but, instead held gardening equipment from the people who had lived in the house before Eric had ended their worthless lives and taken their property sometime in the 60's.

 _When he had been my beautiful merciless maker who spared no human life, and did not care about the effects of his actions on other people._

I kicked the door down and then entered the crammed space, searching through all the rakes and hoes before I found a shovel in fairly good condition. I took it in my grasp then held it up. I studied it momentarily. Like I said I would not be leaving quietly. I squeezed the smooth wood of the shovel, a barely visible shallow smile finding its way onto my face. And then I left the house at the flashes speed to the building sights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys so there's this update! I was trying to get this update done as soon as possible and I'm in the works of** **writing next chapter. But yeah I'm going start updating every Thursday so keep an eye out for updates and please review thank you happy reading x.**

Eric landed just at the foot of the steps that led up to the Stackhouse estate. He barely got the chance to take in his surroundings before he vampire speed moved in the direction of the door. He broke it down with ease. The large wood fell to the floor landing on the wooden planks with a loud crash. Shards of stained glass flew in all diverse directions. However, the condition of door was at the bottom of his list of worries. Locating Sookie took main priority over everything.

Where was she? Was she safe? If anyone had dared lay a finger on her he would tear them apart from the feet up. Eric searched the large hallway of the waitress's house. _well his large house_.

He called out Sookie's name. His voice echoed off the walls in the house but his attempts were futile. There was no sign of her. There was no response. And that only slid him further on edge. He caught the scent of Sookie's uniquely odoured blood. Sookie was bleeding. That was not a good sign and it worried him more than he could put into words. He refused to lose her. He had only just gained her affections after spending so much time trying to get them.

Eric picked up the pace back to vampire speed. He moved to search all areas of the house. The basement, the kitchen, the garden, Jason's room. No sign of Sookie, well that was until he came to a screeching Holt outside of Sookie's bedroom door. He could hear movement on the other side. Without a second thought, Eric swung the door open ready to take on whatever threat was harming Sookie.

He took in the sight of his lover.

She was sat at the end of her bed, drinking from, from the king of Mississippi's arm. On seeing the scene before him Anger swirled within Eric's being like a red hot tide. It rose up to choke him. He took in inaudible harsh breaths shallow animations as his fangs practically itched to burst free. Eric wanted to roar at Bill to stay away from Sookie. He wanted Snap the king in half. He wanted to Threaten to kill Jessica and every fucking progeny the king decided to produce but at this current moment he found himself tongue-tied.

 _However, that didn't mean he wasn't itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall beside him._

Sookie was his...she was his! Whether she admitted it to herself or not and he would do whatever it took to prove to her that he could be the man she had fallen in love with even...even if it cost him Pam.

The Viking realised he'd held his gaze too long when Sookie looked up. Her brown eyes met his meeting his blue eyes holding confusion. She broke contact with Bills skin. The waitress removed the scarlet plasma from around her mouth with the back of her hand opening her mouth in an unspoken question.

"I felt your distress" Eric said flatly trying not to hide the bitterness in his voice. He was doing a shit job of it. A visible line of discontent appeared above Bill's brow at the thought of Eric feeling Sookie, he knew full well what that meant. Eric simpered provocatively at Bill who was about to slash him with an uncivil retort but Sookie being the verbally confident woman was, she beat him to it.

"I fell down the stairs" she said promptly. Glaring at the two of them, she gave a short shrug of annoyance. She hated it when people made fuss over her, she had told him that after the events at the grave yard _where she'd been shot and almost died_. Since then she had always been keen on proving to people she could handle herself. However, Eric being the dominant male personality that he was had insisted that she could always use help. He would always be there to take care of her.

Sookie stood to her feet only to almost immediately fall over. Bill caught her in his arms beating Eric to it. The two males exchanged looks making the Viking clear his throat in jaundice. Bill ignored him but Sookie turned to look at him. She removed herself from Bill's grasp, her cheeks flushing red. Eric stepped forth ready to check her over for any unhealed wounds.

"I'm glad you're okay" He started but stopped when Sookie stared up at him confusion painting her features. Eric shifted his gaze onto the shifty fucker Bill before they settled back on Sookie's five foot seven form.

"What" he went to say, but Sookie beat him to his words as she had done to Bill a few moments ago.

"Is that, is that lipstick?" she queried her soft finger tips brushing his bottom lip in the place where he guessed was evidence of Pam's passionate kisses. Eric placed a hand over his mouth before wiping defensively. Bill let out a dry throaty laugh. Sookie folded her arms.

"Eric?" Sookie asked hesitantly she tilted her head slightly, trying to push an answer out of him. He was about to come up with a valid excuse something along the lines of. 'I just fed' which sounded a whole lot better in his head, but would probably sound like an outright lie out loud. Eric felt the buzzing vibrations of his mobile. Thank Godric. Saved by the phone. Eric Vamp speed fished the technology from his pocket studying the caller ID that hand popped up on the bright screen _it was ginger Pam's personal assistant also bar tender on Friday nights at fangtasia_ He pressed the button to except the call.

"Ginger?" He answered his eye's still glued to Sookie. Sookie gawked at him in back.

" **WE HAVE A SITUATION!"** **The bar maids voice flowed down from the other end.** Eric rolled his eyes and he clenched a fist in fustration. He cleared his throat before continuing the conversation.

"Well can it wait?" He canvassed turning his back on the others in the room then beginning a steady pace back and forth.

" **NO!"** **Ginger squeaked in a panic. She took a breath** **before she tried again** **"no"** **-** **Ginger added in a much calmer voice.**

 **"Someone's trashed the bar, it's a dump! I don't know who could have-** "as she spoke Eric's mind wondered to the one person who was mad enough at him to actually pull a stunt like that, and at this current moment in time all hands pointed to his progeny...Pam.

"Thank you Ginger I'll sort it out" Eric interjected. The Vikings patience was now at an all-time low. He could feel the underlying rage boiling at an all-time high. He was desperately trying to stop himself from lashing out at the nearest object...or person in the room. Ginger continued to Witter on but as she did his mind wondered to Pam. He had apologised to her, what more did she want? Stupid question. He knew what she wanted, _his love_ , but he couldn't give it to her…she had to except that.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, you and Joe just… clean up what you can, open up the bar as normal If you see Pam, don't let her in"

At that he ended the call. He exhaled calmly rotating around to aspect Sookie and Bill.

"Something's come up at Fangtasia, I have to go" He dismissed himself from the room. He got to the door, managed to open it, but was stopped dead in his tracks by his lover's voice.

'Eric' Sookie demanded. He knew that she would not let the question she'd asked go that easily. The Viking constricted his fist before giving her what sounded like a valid cleanup.

"Strippers" He bullshitted praying to Godric that the waitress did not decide to fish through his mind for some answers. _That she decided to go on trust_ "they seem to find me, too hard to resist" He added with false humour. Sookie nodded somewhat awkwardly before turning to bill. Eric expelled a small sigh of relief.

 _If she found out about what he had done with Pam tonight, then she would never give him another chance, he couldn't afford to fuck up now not when he was so close to getting her back...but he'd already fucked up and big._

"well thank you for everything...both of you" Sookie said in her strong southern accent. "But Jason will be getting back soon and-"

"And I should get going anyway" Bill duped. Eric knew better, Bill would have loved nothing more than to spend the entire night here with Sookie, fucking her before sprouting some self-righteous bullshit about himself followed by how difficult it was to be him, oh and Eric's favorite Bill hit of all time, how hard it was being a vampire.

'Thank you guys for everything" Sookie rushed sweetly as she shooed the two males out of the room. "now I need to get some shut eye but...yeah" she said "Good night Eric, Goodnight Bill' She added before finally she closing her bedroom door. As soon as Sookie was out of sight as well as out of hearing distance Eric instantly started pacing ahead. He got to the stairs before Bill causally walking down them.

"Strippers?" Bill bitched, Eric could practically hear the smile on his teeth. He let a smug smile cross his face. The King really had no idea just who he thought he was taunting he really did not want to get Eric annoyed. If the Viking had his way he would have snapped bill like a twig century ago, but the short bastard always found a way to sliver out of shitty situation's, first Lorena in 1906 who had practically begged him not to kill her poor innocent baby vampire Bill, and now Sookie. Bill would get what was coming to him one day.

"What's the matter Bill?" Eric retorted with a maliciously "Not getting any?"

Bill growled at that stopping the porch once they had finished on the stairs and had left out of the front door letting it slam shut behind them.

"I Payed Pam a visit Earlier" Bill spat spitefully "She didn't look too good"

Eric lost his smile his face setting into a serious mask. What the fuck had bill been doing at His house? and why had he gone to visit Pam?

"What were you doing at my house?" Asked Eric his voice turning deadly. Bill rose an eyebrow rounding on the tall blonde before explaining himself.

"I'm the king of Louisiana, I can go anywhere I please, and I came to visit you but Pam was the only one in the house. She was quick to throw you under the bus about your whereabouts, things not going so great between you two then?" Bill's words grated at Eric with every long implosive. which was probably intentional on Bill's note. Eric's back stiffened.

"We had word's" Eric permitted folding his arms with fortitude. Bill looked him over booming out into a fit of dry laughter before reporting in an almost smoke gravelled tone _sounding more amused than anything._

"Words?" _he laughed_ "you guys had a lot more than words judging by the state of her"

"You've lost me" Eric replied tightly only adding to the kings amusement.

"Come on Eric, you can fool Sookie but you can't fool me, you think I don't know whose lipstick that is" Bill stated pointing at the blemish on Eric's lips "I could smell you all over Pam, just like I can smell her all over you right now...the bite on her neck was pretty self-explanatory. But I'm curious, just explain this one thing to me, tell me how did it feel to be ball deep in Pam after months of neglecting her I heard, make up sex is the best sex. . . did she take it rough? "

That was it, Eric set himself on the boyish Vampire like he had been dreaming of doing all night. He was about the tear Bill to pieces, However the younger vampire dodged his deadly blow escaping to the stairs bellow. Bill the flat earth covered ground.

Eric grabbed hold of Bill by the lapels of his jacket. The king laughed again gawking down at him, before a shocking Pain pierced the Vikings entire anatomy. He unintentionally released his grip on Bill falling to the ground as did. Bill unlike Eric Cried out in pain. So this burning sensation had effected the both of them. The feeling is a familiar one Eric had felt many times in his vampire life and from his position on the floor he could see that there was smoke raising up in thick puffs into the air. Eric stared at his blistering skin, now completely paralysed from the pain however he managed to get a look at the...net? that had been thrown over Bill and himself.

 _Silver_

Eric cursed under his breath before he was dragged to his feet by the strangers that had attacked and weakened him. He soon found himself forced into the boot of an SUV vehicle, Bill next to him, the two vampires bared fangs as the lid was slammed shut...

 **xXx**

Meanwhile...

 **Pam**

I hacked away at the solid concrete hitting the hard surface and putting in maximum effort with Every blow I made. It had been over an hour and during this time I had managed to Fuck up the bar, fuck up the wires in Sookie's car, and drown my sorrows. But I had still made no effort in getting to the base of the ground to retrieve what I needed. This was the worst thing about concrete when it dried and became hard. It was difficult to retrieve anything underneath it. I drew the shovel upwards lifting it into the air before I slammed it back down onto the ground with enough force to break the thing. I let out a yell of blood sweat and tears as I did, until I felt something solid. I wiped my forehead releasing the shovel from my grasp and dropping it onto the floor before I started pounding my fists onto the harsh concrete cracking bones in the process until I could see and smell the blood running down my hand.

I drew my fist up to punch one more hole before another fist drove its way up from the ground. It took a hold of my wrist. I gasped scanning my wrist before I looked to the foreign hand that had shot out of the concrete. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the court hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Pulling myself up and onto my elbows I looked to the end of the court catching the sight of the familiar short dusky haired vampire I had, had many run in's with over my centuries...Eric's arch Nemesis, Russell Eddington. I smirked slightly before moving to my feet. I brushed the dirt from my white dress. Russell approached me in under a second flat grabbing me by the neck and obstructing my airways. I struggled against his grip staring down at him so we were as eye to eye as I had been with Bill about forty-five minutes ago. My guess was Russell probably wanted to kill me and to be honest I didn't blame him after all, I had spent most of my existence trying to kill him but...He would just have to get over that because now, well, now I had freed him.

"Mrs. Northman? what brings you to free me?" He gnashed his teeth.

I closed my eye's exhaling a breath at his words before I burst out laughing as if mocking him. Russell stared at me as if I'd lost the plot.

 _And I had without Eric...I was nothing...had nothing I was hollow, I felt numb, I couldn't feel anything, I didn't care for anything or anyone I had already lost the one thing in this world I had actually given a crap about, the one thing that was keeping me sane, to Sookie. And now I had made things one hundred times worse for us but I just couldn't bring myself to care._

Russell released his hold on my larynx and I fell to the floor still laughing.

"It's Swynford De Beaufort for you information" I composed myself getting to my feet "stop asking questions and just be fucking grateful that you're out of that hole you've been in for three years" the older vampire continued to eye me sceptically.

"why?" he investigated coldly.

I reached forward to canonically brush a disturbing piece of rubble off his shoulder the very gesture making my skin crawl as I avoided his question. I studied his burnt clothing before looking up at him with blank eyes.

"You're a wanted vampire Russell, if I were you I'd get the hell out of here"

Russell gazed for a few long moments taking in my entire form before he hit me with a flamboyant curtsy. Within the blink of an eye he had vanished from sight. I let out a breath of presentiment feeling sick. I folded my arms around myself protectively, like I always did when I had a moment of mania, whenever I was hurting whether it was on the surface or somewhere deep down inside me screaming to be freed.

But I didn't feel guilty, no, far from it. I had done what I needed to do. What I had felt to do. Now I would travel back to the house, pick up a few things and disappear for a few weeks.

 _Disappearing was something I was good at._

I spared the building sight a final glance before wiping the stray tear I had accidentally let free then shot drunkenly into darkness heading back to the house and then hopefully out of Bon temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys so here is this chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up Thursday at Ten pm so make sure you review and happy reading. SPOILER ALERT-I added in a special cross over guest appearance ;) x**

The _story so far..._

 _Pamela Ravenscroft is the_ _opinionated, loud mouthed and_ _ethereally beautiful_ _blonde_ _vampire progeny of the great viking vampire Eric Northman. She is_ _often described as soulless or cold by those who have encountered her. Except when it come's to Eric, Call Eric the joker to Pam's Harley Quinn. Eric is the vampire progeny of Godric and vampire brother to Nora who is not yet on the scene. Everything's always gone great for the duo as they were once passionately in love well, that was until recently. Three years ago today the attractive southern waitress known as Sookie Stackhouse attended their bar on the arm of Bill Compton. At first sighting of her Eric was left instantly infatuated. Pam found herself amused at first as she thought it would just be another one of Eric's Fancies, But her amusement soon soon turned to horror when she realised that this was more than just a squeeze._

 _However things suddenly took a harrowing turn for the worst when one night on what seemed like a regular night at fangtasia for Pam. Eric set out on the orders of the new vampire King Bill to dissolve a higher power named Marnie who was rising in eastern Shreveport along with her coven. When Marnie refused to do this Eric attacked her, and as he did Marnie was taken over by a more powerful witch from the past. She cursed Eric into losing his memories and He was later found wondering in the woods naked by Sookie. The waitress phoned Pam to inform her of Eric's situation. Pam's world was turned upside and driven mad from from presentiment Pam raced in a blind Panic to find the witch who cursed her long time lover Eric however, Pam took things a step to far when she threatened to destroy Marnie and her entire coven if she refused to reverse the spell and give Eric back his memories. This angered Marnie and she then cursed Pam as well, for daring to threaten her life and the life of the coven. The effects of Pam's curse caused her to undertake trials that innovated her mentally and physically._

 _And after weeks of dealing with repercussions of her own curse as well as Eric's, her maker finally regains his memories when sookie breaks the spell using the power of light. Sookie was then taken hostage by The witches. Bill accompanied by Eric went to save her with help from Jessica and Pam. Who, for the record, really didn't want to be there. The four seeked out Marnie and her coven then found Her at the moon goddess emporium. Marnie wanted to trade Sookie for Bill and Eric's lives the two vampires excepted much to both their Progeny's distastes. Just as they went to take each other out Pam not wanting to lose Eric attempted to Bomb Marnie despite Sookie being an obstacle and despite Eric's order for her not to. Eric was furious. So furious in fact that sent Pam away after threatened to kill her. Nonetheless Pam refused to leave instead she went back to their shared house to hatch up a Plan to win Eric Back._

 _Meanwhile Marnie was killed after she attempted to burn Eric and Bill at the stake. They are saved by Sookie (call it returning the favour). Sookie later broke up with the both of them telling them that she could not be with either of them because she loved them both. You following? I hope so..._

 _Anyway fast forward a bit, Eric returned to his house feeling bewildered and jilted only to find Pam waiting there for him. She came to reason with him however her attempts resulted in a bitter argument between the pair which brought up all kinds of emotions from both vampires. And because Eric felt confused about his feeling for Pam as well as feeling rejected by Sookie. He slept with Pam. After those event's just when Pam thought she had gotten her way Eric admitted to her that he didn't feel that way about her anymore and that he had been experimenting when he had sex with her._

 _Pam was so outraged and hurt by his revelation that she rightfully accused him of loving Sookie. And shouted at him to stay away from her. She then tried to stake him which failed. Eric then threatened her a second time physically and left the house to find Sookie as he believed she was in trouble._

 _Bill visited Eric's house. He found Pam alone and Injured in the bathroom. The two shared some heated words before Bill left to go to Sookie's as well, during Eric's absence Pam ingest's Alcohol surprisingly getting her drunk perhaps one of the many side effects from Marine's trials. She then races off to the building sights to dig up Eric's long time feud Russell Eddington._

 _In the meantime Eric get's to Sookie's and finds that bill his rival for Sookie's affections is also there. After a long awkward talk the faerie reassures them that she is alright after having fallen down the stairs and dismisses the two. Bill and Eric leave the house, get into a physical altercation after Bill taunts Eric about Pam before they are kidnapped._

 _Pam is successful in digging up Russell and cries after doing so before leaving leaves bon temps..._

4 weeks later...  
Pam stood outside the house she had left unoccupied for a little over a month. A month already. She looked up at the house bitterly. She had forgotten to take a few things with her to the estate she had brought back in San Francisco a few decades ago and she couldn't do without them so she had decided to swing through Shreveport and pick up some items from the house she had shared with Eric, and then their bar Fangtasia. Exhaling a shallow breath the icy-haired female walked up the creaking stairs. She regarded the white twin pillar's which supported either side of the house before focusing her attentions on the expensive wooden door. Pam fished into her black channel bag for the keys to the building. It was funny she couldn't sense Eric's presence here. Was he still blocking her? perhaps he'd gone to the bar tonight, shit. Pam felt her knees go weak at the thought.

If he was at the bar then it would be a tricky job getting what she needed from there, and she needed to get it today.

The key slotted into the keyhole with ease and Pam turned it in an anti-clockwise degree motion letting herself into the house with a glance over her shoulder. You never know who could be lurking in the dark. She stepped over the threshold and into the unwelcoming atmosphere.

The house was a deathly cold, and it was dark. It was apparent nobody was home. Which gave Pam a sense of relief. This would be easy then, in and out, that quick.

The female shut the door behind her quickly before quietly creeping through the house. Every groan and scratch against wooden floor set her teeth on edge with paranoia. Even though Eric was clearly out vampires could block of any ties to their progeny's anytime they wanted. They block them off to such an extent that it felt like they had almost been released yet less intense, so Pam had to remain cautious.

When Pam Approached further into the house she caught sight of the living room and the kitchen. When seeing their unkempt state she knew Eric had not been here.

Stepping over the shards of broken glass and furniture the blonde slumped down into the couch, jaded. She dropped her bag from her grasp as she did.

The blonde sat there for a ten lengthy moments. Pondering on what she would do in the event that Eric decided to return home tonight. He would probably kill her before she had anytime to give an explanation. Because yet again she had disobeyed his orders, she was good at that these days. And she wasn't throwing his return out of the question because he always came back. Even if it wasn't tonight. Once he found out about what she had done, who she had unearthed, he wouldn't be the only one out for her head...she'd be hunted like a ghost in the night by all vampires, especially the vampire authority. it was only a matter of time.

She couldn't say she was proud of what she'd done. However, she had failed to feel remorseful for any of her actions, it was like something inside her head, inside her body had just clicked. Eric had driven her to it, He had hurt her first. He surely couldn't expect her to just lie down and take it' He knew her better than that.

Pam fidgeted in her seat, distress present on her face and form.

And for the first time in a month Marnie the witch crossed her mind. She wondered if the whatever Marnie had done to her had ended when she had met her befitting demise. God, she didn't know. But the concern that had haunted her from the day she had encountered the bitch was that she hadn't felt any different once Marnie had finally died. Things had been fine to begin with but as of previous weeks she could feel a difference in her body, a difference that hadn't been there before. And it scared her.

As much as Pam hated to admit it after everything that's been said and done she needed Eric. It's causing her more bad than good being away from her him. She doesn't care about the consequences of her actions, She doesn't care that it hurts to be around him, hurts to see what he has become _what Sookie's turned him into. S_ he can't function right without him. She needs his guidance, his friendship, his love. And without that it's affecting her pattern of thinking sending her into a stupor.

She needed to feel him again, feel his touch, whether it's violent or passionate she didn't care. God she just needed to feel something, anything other than this, isolation thats driving her crazy.

Pam exhaled a breath moving from the couch to get her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and then moved with vampire speed up the stairs. In the direction of her bedroom. Her sheets were still in a mess from previous days, her jewellery box still left open and quicker than a UV light she's before it. Pam hastily fished out the long golden chain, she had worn in her human life briefly staring at it before racing off back down the stairs towards the living room. In the hopes of locating the ring, Eric's ring, the ring that he had let slip out of his hand so carelessly that night they had...

It had to be in here somewhere in the room.

As far as Pam knew Eric hadn't been back, so it couldn't have left the house unless that cheap skate Bill Compton had taken it on his way out, which she highly doubted. stealing wasn't Bill's style, but she wouldn't put it past one of his filthy guards. She frowned at the thought continuing to search through the ruins picking up chairs, picture frames, checking under the couch she had been sat in a mere moments ago until she came across the small object. It lay on the floor by the fireplace, forgotten. Pam retrieved it with a glower and then slid it onto the chain she had gotten from her jewellery box on the second floor. When she was certain the ring was secured on the line of gold she placed the cool metal amulet around her elegant neck. And then dropped it to hang down her shirt hiding it from the untrained eye.

Smoothing down her fitted short cut black blouse she moved towards the mirror taking in her appearance before taking her mac rouge lipstick from her bag. She applied the deep colour to her plump nude lips. War paint, thats what she had come to call it especially when times were tough, like now. Like in her human days when she had been submitted to cruel clients who wanted nothing more that to hurt and rape her. Destroying something pretty the words from a former prostitute friend of hers popped into her mind. Pam had long since forgotten her name, like she had done with every worthless blood bag she had encountered over the centuries, to be frank she had stopped caring, one of the perks of being immortal. Eric had taught her to forget, move on, be emotionless, careless about the morals of humans and others.

And in teaching her this he had succeeded.

She had learnt from the best and for the longest while they had cared for nobody but each other living in the wind as he once had with Godric. Where was he now? he was a disgrace to their bloodline. He had turned against everything he had taught her, he had left her, left her in this very house naked and vulnerable when she had done everything in her power, everything she could think of to make him stay. He had walked away like everyone she ever gotten close to did, when he had sworn he would never ever do that her. He had walked away like what they had done had meant nothing to him, like it cheap thrill. He had fucking walked away dragging her red dead bleeding heart with him, _well metaphorically anyway,_ and she had not been able to cope with that...she still couldn't.

"Game face on Pamela" she said out loud smiling poison-sweet at her reflection short of blowing herself a kiss. She let out a small half hearted laugh before sighing. She reattached the lid to lipstick, fixed her hair and then stalked towards the front door, where she exited the house back into the warm summer's night of Shreveport. She always loved this time of the year if things had been different she would have usually been out on the hunt, around this time actually but no, not tonight not since everything that had happened times had changed, everything and everyone had changed in some way and not for the better. The idea of that nightmare being true being a complete reality, _her reality,_ dawned upon her then with a sickening truth that hit home and she looked around the allotment a final time before taking to the skies.

 **xXx**

It took around fifteen minutes to get to fangtasia by flight and the route there would have been a fairly smooth one had Pam not hit a swarm of birds on the way. She had always hated ravens. The blonde landed just outside the club's entrance stumbling slightly _so you can hardly call it sticking the landing_ and killing her toe as she did. Cursing aloud Pam grabbed her broken black stiletto heel from her foot about to hurl it to the other end of the car park at one of the low cost human cars until she noticed there were no cars at all. Only her own a black m4 series BMW. Pam scanned her perception around the empty court in a puzzle and then turned towards the door irritated. She took the key from her pocket only to realised that the door was already open, why was the door open? She was sure that Eric wasn't here, his car was gone, she couldn't sense him. Which didn't promise anything but she had lost the short lived surge of paranoia she had felt back at the house. And plus, Eric always locked up even when the bar was occupied. So just what the fuck was going on? Pam pushed the at the door and it opened with ease revealing the empty bar, the bar was completely EMPTY! No humans, no strippers, no bouncers, not one fang banger in sight, no vampires and NO FUCKING GINGER!

Pam's annoyance peaked at an all time high and she blew into the bar pelting towards the office and throwing the door open. Ginger had as much responsibility to this place as she did, as Eric did, and should have known to keep it open in the event that neither of them was there.

She had promised. Pam shook her head fuming. She rounded the desk, opened the draw and then grabbed her business phone pressing the on button. She waited patiently for the apple logo to pop up on the screen but it never did. Letting out a tameless scream of frustration the female pegged the phone across the room watching as it smashed to its destruction against the white painted walls and clattered to the ground. She glared at it, soon hearing the fast approaching footsteps and a human pulse rate of one twenty behind her.

"Pam?" said the voice Pam instantly knew to be Ginger. Pam turned around slowly taking in the sight of the bartender and then glared at her un-amused. Perhaps Ginger had just gotten here which was why Pam hadn't smelt or sensed her presence in the first place. Ginger flashed Pam with a pathetically dumb Jason stackhouse styled toothy grin.

And Pam launched at herself at her, grabbing the dumb ass by the scruff of the neck as though she were some sort of dogs, humans were nothing less than dogs anyway. Pam saw it only fitting they be treated like them. Feeling her fangs snap down Pam heard Ginger scream and rolled her eyes dragging the trailer trash up and off of her knee's. Ginger peeked at the smaller woman through her hands that were now glued to her face, pathetic.

"Would you like to explain to me why my bar is closed" Pam mused calmly, ginger removed her hands from her eye's cautiously looking at Pam in puzzlement from her sudden change of tune, a point blank " _what the fuck"_ expression playing on her face. Pam's lips curved very slightly and she prodded ginger lifting her head to go on.

"Well, um" The poor woman scrambled for her words, if Pam had a heart she would have felt bad for her, instead she found Ginger's distress to be quiet amusing "I didn't know what to do with you and Eric gone and-"

"Wait" Pam sliced across Ginger sharp as a knife. Giving her the third degree and eyeing her coldly. "Eric's not been back yet?"

Ginger swallowed hard and nodded. Where was he then? Pam released her hold on the five foot six woman letting her topple backwards and then glanced up at her once before turning towards the desk where she restlessly shuffled the receipts into a neat pile.

"How long has he been gone?" The intimidating shorter blonde fired another question. Pam placed her hands on the solid desk and stared at the wood long and hard. She heard Ginger shuffle behind her and whirled around to face her once again "How long!?" She demanded impatiently ginger instantly spoke up in a clumsy jumble of words.

"About a month" The barmaid blurted "same length of time as you, so I thought you two had made amends and he'd whisked you away somewhere or something"

Pam snorted at such a human fantasy god they really were pathetic. She found it frankly embarrassing that she had once been such a small, underdeveloped life form. But she guessed at the end of the day human's and vampires did share some common ground. They were all gods floored abortions, god's unwanted children, well not so much gods children for vampires, they were all seen as demons that were. Eternally banned from the gates of heaven, the left hand of god, the apocalypse call it what you will.

Pam often found herself wondering about god, despite the fact she cared little about religion and laughed at it throwing blasphemous comments around like confetti at a wedding, hell, If there was a god and he did exists...she was definitely going to hell.

"Well that's a cute idea Ginger, but you thought wrong. Okay, Eric and I are, still very much on the outs" She said with hand gestures slowly but surely getting sick of Ginger's high aggravating voice. Ginger took a step closer then moved towards the chair that was next the desk, Pam folded her arms.

"Well maybe you guys could, I don't know, make up, maybe get on good terms again?" Ginger said said, taking a seat.

Pam rose an eyebrow that had thrown her off just a little. She stared at ginger for what seemed like a mini eternity and the barmaid shrunk where she sat clearly a little embarrassed by Pamela's intentionally judgemental gaze. Nonetheless she plunged ahead regardless.

"look all im saying is, if you want to find him, to make amends, then perhaps now wouldn't be such a bad time to do it. I mean look at Bill and Lorena do you seriously want to end up like that?" Ginger shrugged.

Pam unfolded her arms leaning back to take a seat on the desk.

"you know ginger...-she purred nodding falsely- i see your point it's times like this im glad i hired you' she said with a smile, like butter wouldn't melt Ginger grinned back standing to her feet her confidence returning.

"Oh, well, thank you Pam, th-that means a lot coming from you" Ginger said. Pam's widened and she suppressed a laugh nodding her head in a hot shot.

"Now be a good barmaid and go open up the bar" Pam enacted as if turning on the spell of glamouring. But Ginger didn't need to be glamoured, like most humans that came across Pam she was scared into obeying. And she did scurrying like a red squirrel back out into the bar. As soon as Ginger had exited out of the door Pam lost her smile. Her face fell back to it's cold usual demeanour. She vamp speed moved towards the safe punching in the winning four digits. The prison for personal items opened with a hiss and Pam moved aside stacks of money and letters before she came to a big white square box labelled Louis Vuitton. Pam smiled removing the lid of the box with delicacy, as if she were touching something sacred. She removed her favourite pair of black pumps from their home. She had been saving for fuck knows how long.

The blonde took off her ruined shoe and threw it in the small trash can which was located beside the bent at the waist placing the Louis Vuitton's one by one onto her size three feet. They looked great and fit perfectly. Standing to her full height Pam inspected them in the full-length mirror staring with herself with a distant expression patched onto her face before she bailed from the room and went out into the bar.

"won't be long" She said to ginger striding over the stage and then blasting out of the door towards her Car. This time she would drive to where she was going.

 **xXx**

Pam p.o.v

I cruised down the dark lonely crossroads of bon temp's sparing a few sideways glances out of the window as I usually did when I drove. Probably out of habit. The moon was out, a full moon I could see it, mind spittingly bright. And the smell, ice white metal smell. That's the only way I knew how to describe it. It was refreshing out, the wind was blowing softly, I could tell from the way the leaves were rustling on the tree's which only added to how beautifully serene the night was. I wound down the window instantly feeling the summer breeze hit my face, it had been a night like this when I'd first risen as Eric's progeny, I remembered it so clearly.

The smell of nature, the rush of Adrenalin, looking up at the sky only to witness a trillion stars. Stars I hadn't even known existed when I was a human, Billions of stars. And the hunger, the hunger, the thirst even human blood. I had run riot that night and Eric had let me do so he'd found it amusing to watch, that was the old Eric, the Eric that took great pleasure in seeing humans suffer especially when he was causing it. I felt my heart sink slightly with grief at the thought however my thoughts were soon put to a hold when a car served from out of nowhere into my path. I slammed hard on the breaks punching angrily on the horn then blinking furiously at the lights, getting a load of the classic black 67 impala that was set in my path. I found my hands squeezing the steering wheel in disgruntlement and I opened the door to my car flying out of my vehicle human speed and approaching the alien car. I recognised the vehicle I had actually seen twice over the past two years in this area. Figures.

I was about to drop fang but a young male around twenty-six exited the automobile leaning his arm on the hood of the car. He was a little over six foot in height able-bodied, had dirty ash blonde hair, hazel eye's he seemed casual contrast wise nothing really special just your average red blooded american male. I slowed my pace my eye's having to adapt quickly to their blindingly bright headlights.

"the fuck are you thinking? doing a fucking three point turn in the middle of the road?" I demanded angrily staring him cold in the eye. The male gave me the classic woman eating smoulder before gesturing to the passenger side of the car. I followed his hand regarding the younger male in the passenger seat. He had shaggy hair, Brown eyes resembled the other male somewhat so I guessed they were blood relatives. He avoided eye contact with me instead focusing on his blood soaked shirt. I felt my fangs itch, I wanted to launch at them, attack them tear them to bits but there was something about these boys they were different, I could almost smell the purpose in their blood. Which was rare in humans, very rare.

"Look buttercup were kinda in a rush, my brother needs a hospital and I'd really appreciate it if you could move out of our way so we can pass through-"

"Firstly you were in my lane and secondly there isn't a hospital for miles" I spat over him.

my eye's scanned around the empty area. And I could see the second human in the car watching me now "your best bets just of east Shreveport" I said backing up towards my car dismissively. The male vastly nodded a thank you before getting back into the drivers seat. The car rolled back slightly before driving around my SUV but he hit the breaks when his brother told him to. The other unnamed male rolled down the window and over viewed up at me from his seat in the car. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead from the stab wound on lower stomach it was a serious blow but he'd live. I felt my fangs shift slightly and bit my tongue tasting blood.

"I'd advise you to say inside miss, there's something big happening" He juddered blindly putting more pressure on the wound and letting out a small groan before he added "something's coming, something evil and-"

"Okay I think that's enough" said the older one giving me a graceless smile.

I remained straight face my brow arching slightly "night Blondie" he said with a wink and with that he drove off into the night _and out of this story forever_ his tires burning hot against the tarmac road leaving clouds of dust, mud and the smell of plastic in their wake. I scowled batting away the grit and billow then turned around to get back into my own car my hand only just making contact with the handle when I heard a bone chilling shriek and the loud hollow roar of a firearm rifle that echoed through the woods. My head snapped up. That scream it, it sounded familiar I had heard it before. Hell I had heard it a lot of times. I looked around taking in my surroundings once again; then realised that I was about ten yards away from the Stackhouse estate I could see a few lights on in her house.

Eric's house.

It was Sookie's scream no doubt. I felt a sense of karma perhaps the hill billy tramp was finally getting what she deserved. I smiled getting back into my car and starting up my engine hearing it roar to life until I heard the scream again only louder.

"somebody please help us!" The banshee yelled.

 _Bill can help_ you I thought

and, andEric, wait this would be my opportunity to come face to face with him, see him again after a month of not seeing him. Even if it was just a glimpse. I didn't care that he wanted me dead, I didn't care. I wanted to see him and I would. Besides he'd never destroy me in front of Tinkerbell that would put her off of him for life. It would completely ruin any chance he had of winning her back. We both knew that. Just like I knew that Eric would some day grow bored of her. He had to, he just had to, unless he turned her, not that she'd ever let him, but in the event that he did then well them Im afraid I'd have to meet the true death at my own hand. I think I'd actually told him that once. I couldn't handle Eric having anyone that close to him but me. Feeling his every emotion good and bad. The thought in its self-made me feel bitter and if I allowed Sookie to die in there then that would leave Eric in a position where he would turn her. If he was there of course but nonetheless I couldn't have that happen.

"Fuck!" I yelled hitting my dashboard so hard that my hand went through the thing. Removing the key from the ignition I slumped back in my seat thinking fast. I gritted my teeth in frustration before running into the woods and onto the green of the stackhouse estate. Weird, The Compton estate opposite to it lights were off, very peculiar as Bill was always home. kicking down the front door I speed through the house quicker than an ultraviolet wave of light into the kitchen where I heard movement and sensed human life.

"Eric?" I questioned out loud "we need to talk!"

Tinkerbell instantly burned into sight along with the African american male known Lafayette. He was on his knees next to the cold meat-suit in Sookie's arms they both huddled on floor in the middle of the room. Eric clearly wasn't here much to my disappointment.

And this was a mess talk about fuck up the house. There were empty gun shells everywhere, and blood a lot of blood at least an entire human bodies worth, what a waste. A dead werewolf came into view, head blown off completely and Sookie obviously covered in the blood that was coming from corpse of her best friend Tara, _I think that was her name_ and shaking like hell.

I found myself chewing the inside of my gum at the sight and the fresh smelling blood. It smelt so good that I felt my eyes dilate and this time I couldn't stop my fangs popping forth. I peered around the room looking at kitchen cabinets the table everything until the incense of blood was finally suffocating. If this was Russell's doing I had to give him kudos, Sookie had flushed his lovers remains, then laughed about it plus he'd been for a year he was bound to make a splashy return. However I found myself doubting it was Russell, this crime scene was way too human. Guns were not Russell's style. I took a step towards the faerie fully prepared to drop down on my knees and gouge myself in all the blood and guts .Drink it up of the floor like some sort of rabid animal, ravish in it and then ingest every living mammal in the room that was my nature. The waitresses chocolate brown eyes met my blue ones and I stopped in my tracks bouncing back on my heels.

"Please help me..." She whispered distraught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry for the delay but I was as drunk as Pam was in chapter three yesterday and my mom confiscated my phone and laptop but its up as I promised it would be last week after I sneaked my phone back lol. There might be a delay next week as I'm going on holiday but I shall write while away in order to keep a consistent update. I have read all current reviews and want to say thank you for your feedback, please keep reviewing and happy reading from Playthings.**

Eric's P.O.V

I stood next to Bill, staring down at the vampire woman known as Salome. She had recently developed a mutual friendship with Bill and I which led me to discover a delightful little piece of information. My sister Nora was here, in these very headquarters. The authority's headquarters. I hated the authority. Hated the law too, always had done. Unfortunately, there wasn't much you could do but cooperate when you had a device that could drive a stake through your heart strapped to your chest.

The brunette female ran her hand lightly down the smooth skin of my chest, her hand hovering just above the device.

"Well, alright gentlemen. You know the drill. You get us what we need and you get those-" she sang, gesturing at the death weapons "removed. And, if you don't cooperate then...well then you die" she let a low chuckle escape before returning to a serious expression that told me all I needed to know about the promise of her threat.

We had absolutely no choice but to abide by their twisted laws, or we'd be executed on the spot. I would have found humour in the situation if it had been anyone but me. Which, I guess, was why Salome was still laughing. For some reason I was reminded me a little of Pam on the night we'd fucked before waging war on each other.

Bill nodded his head in submission, a near-invisible smirk playing on his lips. Salome regarded him then turned her attention back to me. I dipped my head in a similar fashion then felt her thrust my shirt into my hands.

"Find Russell Edgington. Bring him back here... alive" she said, becoming deadly serious.

She knew of my vendetta against Russell, although she had no knowledge of the true purpose behind it. Something told me that she held her own grudge against him, too. But then again, who didn't? He wasn't a very popular man.

As if she could read my thoughts, her gaze met mine and we eyed each other for a few silent moments before she turned on her heel and exited the room.

A few minutes after Salome had left and a few underhanded remarks from Bill about Pam and I, Molly the lab rat, who had remained silent while Salome had been serving us orders, tapping away on her purple keyboard, ran out of her corner, pushing her bulky Clark Kent style glasses further up her nose as she did. Vampires did not need glasses so I guessed she only wore them for (misguided) fashion purposes, or she was a fan of the DC comics.

She approached us, checking Bill over first, then me, making sure the devices were attached correctly.

"Well, these are certainly tight enough, aren't they?'' she remarked. Then she dug into her pocket and retrieved an old battered mobile that, I guessed, was manufactured during the early 2000's. She opened the flip screen and then turned it around so that it was facing Bill and I.

"I'm guessing Salome already explained this to you" she began and I blinked at the screen, making out a little red heart shape and an animated stake ready to plunge through it. Quite the app I thought, sarcastically. Bill swallowed a lump in his throat and Molly grinned smugly at the effects of her little development.

"All I need to do is push this middle button and...you're toasted-"

"Listen genius, I think we've more than got the idea" I replied, cutting her off before she could say anything more to irritate us.

She glared at me then, pouting like a child before turning back towards her desk to get a sample of the blood that was sitting ominously in a large vile. She carefully filled a small pipette and placed a single drop on my inside my mouth.

"Salome's orders" she said, pretending to look apologetic as I hissed at the bitter taste on my now-burnt tongue. She did the same to Bill who took it willingly and then opened the door for the two of us to leave.

I walked out of the door and into the white hallway, pulling my shirt over my head as I passed two identical brown doors. They could threaten me all they wanted but what they didn't know was that I would follow this command whether they had a stake to my chest or not. I had no problem locating Russell for them, he had caused me nothing but pain in all parts of my immortal life and I would happily be their bitch if it meant that I could eventually be the one deal him the true death. Yes, if bringing him here meant I was able to lay that fate that upon him then so be it.

What they also didn't know was that I had a pretty fucking good idea where to find him. The anger I'd had boiling inside me for one thousand years now became more vivid and more alive with each step. The thought of his name, the thought of what he'd done to my family...I wanted to get out now! To find him, to drag his ass back here so I could rip his pathetic existence limb from limb. Regardless of his age, regardless of his experience, I would destroy any and all trace of him, even if it meant that I destroyed myself in the process. The sooner I left this place, the better. Picking up speed, I came to the end of the hallway leaving Bill a good number steps behind me.

I hit the bottom of the foyer, rounding a corner before I caught sight of my vampire sister, Nora. She was dressed in lilac, a colour she'd always favoured as it complimented her smooth complexion. Her hair was different though, tucked neatly into an elegant chignon in contrast to the long and wavy style which she usually wore. Catching sight of me, she sent me a warm smile as she approached.

"Are you ready to pray, brother?" She asked, her hand consciously moving to touch the ornate golden amulet that hung around her neck.

"We've been ordered to locate Russell Edgington'" Bill cut me off before I could even think about what I would say to her.

"But, I'm sure Eric will pray with you when he gets back, assuming he doesn't get side tracked by Pa-" I elbowed him abruptly in gut, hard and winding him completely.

I'd had enough of him badgering me about Pam. That had been over a month ago and I'd rather have moved on from that mistake. Besides, I'd sent her away which meant that if she had a sane thought left in her little, blonde head she would have long since fled Bon Temps. A throaty chuckle escaped Bill's chest and I clenched my fists, feeling my fangs itch to burst free and rip into the fleshy skin on the shorter male's neck.

Nora seemed to sense this and took a step forward so that we were almost chest to chest.

"We won't be gone long" I promised, quietly, looking into her sky coloured eyes before placing a soft and lingering kiss on her cheek.

I didn't need to bend my neck much to get to her, she was a tall and graceful woman. A lot taller than Pam, I lamented. A good six inches taller than my progeny, to be exact. A supermodel's build. I broke free from Nora's cheek and after a last, lingering glance nodded to Bill who followed me across the large hall, past the conference table and towards the shiny zinc elevator that would lead us far away from the authority.

 **xXx**

Pam's P.O.V

"Please help me" Sookie whispered, distraught.

"Consider me impressed, you guys really know how to party" Pam said, distinctly ignoring the faerie's plea for help.

She found the whole situation of Sookie sitting in a pool of blood highly amusing and seeing the faerie in complete distress was, if not completely satisfying, hilarious. Now she knew how Pam felt all the time. Stressed, alone, angry... everything fucking negative.

"Pam" Sookie interrupted her thoughts, handing Tara's lifeless body to Lafayette before standing to her feet. The faerie slowly and shakily walked around the werewolf remains towards Pam and then stood in front of her. The progeny tipped her neck slightly to look up at the taller woman.

"Please help us, please. Pam, I'll do whatever you want" Sookie pleaded, looking down at her with watery eyes, her bottom lip trembling. Through long eyelashes, Pam looked her up and down for a moment before deciding on her reply.

"Help you? And why would I want to do that? What have you ever done for me, Sookie?" She said, looking the girl directly in the eyes. Any humour she had found in this situation was completely gone now.

Sookie bit the inside of her cheek before glancing down at Tara's now-still body.

"Please, bring her back" she pleaded, her eyes clouded with watery tears "look Pam, I know you're still probably upset about the moon goddess emporium but that's all in the past now. Tara shouldn't have to pay the price for your jealousy!" Sookie's voice faltered for a second but she stood her ground, angry now, arms crossed over her chest.

Pam watched her carefully, the familiar anger rising in her chest. That had pissed her off.

"You have ruined my life!" Pam gritted her teeth, "Eric wants me dead now because of you. I had to leave my home, my fucking bar and you say you're sorry? Don't bullshit me, Sookie and don't tell me what you think I want to hear."

"Please!" Lafayette cried in desperation from his place on the floor.

Pam jumped back and for a second it looked like she might have actually been considering it. But, any illusion of a conscience evaporated as she looked back into the face of the girl she so hated.

"I'm over it. I hope when Eric does eventually return and you get back together with him, because you'll probably want him back after you rekindle with Compton and he lets you down again, that you two live a nice happy apple pie life together. But I'm sure as shit not sticking around for the show...not any more" as soon as she said them, the words burned like silver in her heart and she just knew that she didn't mean a god damned thing but to Sookie, they sounded completely sincere.

And with that, Pam turned her back on the two helpless humans as she heard Sookie burst into a fresh bout of tears.

Using her inhuman speed, she raced the through the hallway towards the tall, white southern styled front door and cast it open, making to speed from the house but stopping abruptly on the decking when the world began to spin and blur around her as she came to a stop.

The blonde bounced on her heels, attempting to collect her bearings, then stumbled towards the white pillars, resting her hand on one as she looked contemplatively up at the low glow of the moon. Since when did moving in vampire speed make her feel dizzy and nauseous? When had she started seeing double? It took a few moments for her nausea to clear before the feeling was replaced with one of...strange, she didn't quite know how to describe it.

It was like..it was like a feeling of needing to help, like it would be morally wrong to let the girl die without even trying to do something. This was an emotion she'd only ever recognised as a human and she'd had never felt since, until now. She wondered if this had been how Eric had felt when she had forced him to turn her all those years ago.

She almost felt guilty for being so cold towards Sookie. Well, almost. Again, weird. Was this guilt? Thinking more clearly now, she reasoned that this didn't mean that she hated Tinkerbelle any less. She would still gladly see her drained dry of all her magic sunshine blood. But, maybe helping Sookie could work to her advantage. Maybe this would show Eric that she really wasn't as poisonous as he thought. Maybe this would help bring him back to her.

Letting out an inward growl of frustration, the female went back into the house and approached Sookie.

When she entered the kitchen a second time, the waitress was back on the floor, a veil of mourning fresh upon her face. Pam hesitated at the door frame, almost turning back to change her mind before forcing herself to step ahead. Sookie glanced up, swallowing, and then said with trembling lips:

"Just get out of my house-"

Eric's house, Pam thought.

"-If you have any decency at all, you'll let us be!"

"I'll help you" Pam said quietly, shutting her eyes as if she'd just made the worse decision in her life.

Sookie and Lafayette looked between each other, speechless and in a moment of shock. The two humans might have called this an act of kindness or maybe her long lost conscience creeping back. More than likely, a moment of desperation and loneliness. Sookie had caught her at the right time and in, objectively, the worst frame of mind. A mindset where she wasn't her self and would do things that were completely out of character. Sookie was lucky.

"But-" she began, pointing at the girl with a manicured finger "when you see Eric I need you to tell him that I never came here. I never came back to Bon Temps, do you understand?"

Sookie nodded eagerly, lifting Tara up into a sitting position with help from Lafayette. The vampire grimaced at the bloody sight of the dead girl who was beginning to give off a very unappealing scent.

"Yes, okay, anything Pam" the faerie stuttered.

"Swear on it" Pam replied, stepping forward, her blue eyes boring into the younger girl.

"Swear that you'll tell him" she said, louder now.

Sookie looked at Lafayette who yelled at Pam to 'just fucking do it' and the blonde rolled her eyes, clicking her fangs down and then biting into her wrist. It barely even hurt any more. She stepped over the dead werewolf and bent down over Tara's body, wrist at the ready, then let the free flowing blood run into her mouth.

"Now what?" Sookie asked in a small voice, watching Eric's progeny move her wrist from Tara's pale lips.

Pam stared thoughtfully at Tara's waxy face.

"Now I have to be buried with her for a full day of sunlight" she replied, distantly.

"And you're positive this is gonna work?"

Pam rose an eyebrow.

"It's fifty fifty" she said, dryly and Sookie nodded, unsure. And with that, they all went outside, Sookie and Lafayette carrying Tara's body in their arms.

After a couple of hours, wearing a hideous and itchy Walmart tracksuit that Sookie had fetched from Tara's bedroom, Lafayette scooped the last piles of dirt out of the damp, muddy grave. Pam began to climb inside, wincing as she went, and gestured for them to hand over Tara. Pam wrinkled her nose as she took the heavy weight, the strong smell of death permeating her nostrils.

"Gimme a sec" she gagged, pinching the bridge of her nose "she fucking reeks."

The blonde then hacked out a cough, staring up at the two humans from her place on the ground, their shovels at the ready gleaming enigmatically in the silver hum of the moon.

"Pam, this isn't going to work if you don't try" Sookie reasoned. Pam glared at her, her jaw locking in stubbornness.

"I am wearing this shitty Walmart tracksuit for you two, if that's not team spirit then I don't know what the fuck is."

After a few seconds of deep breathing, Pam collected herself raised her head to look back up at them.

"Bury us" she commanded, motioning for them to pile in the earth.

Pam closed her eyes, feeling her body weight grow heavier with the incoming mounds of dirt as she lay down with the girl's body which was now as cold as hers. And soon the world around her was completely dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, this is today's update I'm going on holiday now but will try and write while I'm away if it's not updated next Thursday then it will be the week after. I wanna say a special thank you to my friend shukaka I wouldn't have got this chapter up to standard without you! :3. please review everyone and happy reading xx**

Pam's P.O.V

It was pitch black down there and the dampness of the soil was overwhelming.

I had to get out of there...I had to get out, I had to get out now.

Being buried under six tons of dirt in complete darkness, next to a corpse that had already started the process of decay, was, needless to say, absolutely revolting and I couldn't take it anymore. I blindly felt my way around my surroundings, running my fingers through the dank, gritty dirt. As I did, mounds of earth began to pile on top of me, crushing my chest and legs I panicked. I never really had a problem hiding underground during the daytime, but in my human life I had been severely claustrophobic. No one knew that about me, not even Eric. But, then again no one had ever needed know, my fear had never come back to haunt me until that moment.

I knew the fear was irrational, I was a vampire. Vampires couldn't suffocate as far as I knew, Russell Edgington was testament to that, still alive even after being buried under a mountain of concrete. But, that knowledge did nothing to ease my mind. I clawed my way upwards until I felt my hands make contact with the fresh warm air and felt a cloud of relief wash over me. I could hear Sookie and Lafayette's muffled voices from above and felt a flushed, warm pressure on my hand pulling me upwards. Soon, my face broke free of the muddy grave and I gasped, hacking out a much needed cough before shaking the dirt out of my hair and off of my face.

'Are you okay?' I heard Sookie say softly as I glanced up at her.

My vision was still slightly blurry before I blinked the dirt from my eyelashes, probably ruining my make-up in the process. Getting a clear view of her, it was hardly surprising that she had been there the whole time. She clearly cared about the dead girl, even more than I thought. If it were me I would have simply gone inside and back to bed. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that it was probably this caring ability that Eric and Bill saw in her. It was an ability that I...specifically lacked. The thought of Sookie being emotionally superior to me in any way brought the familiar sting of jealousy to my stomach and I frowned, quickly pulling my hand from her grasp. I heard a surprised gasp leave her lips and she quickly looked between me and Lafayette before forcing a, in my opinion, pathetic excuse for a smile as I heaved myself further out of the dirt.

'Fine' I replied coldly, freeing my legs from the muck and then crawling out completely.

I hit the grass exhausted on all fours and could feel Sookie watching me from where she was stood, next to Lafayette. I was about to shoot her a vicious retort for scouting me but the world was fucking spinning, leaving me with a reeling sensation that spread throughout my entire body, making me feel nauseous and disabling me from saying anything longer than two syllables. The burn in my throat told me that I was fucking starving but I knew the sight of liquid plasma right now would only make me want to barf. I shakily got to my feet, my now sluggish knees almost failing me and I tilted over, pathetically losing balance but not letting myself hit the ground.

I glared at Sookie before she could even think about coming to my aid and sedated myself by bracing against the nearest tree, hugging the thick bark of the trunk close to me and inhaling and exhaling with shut eyes before I forcefully turned myself around to face Sookie's tense expression. She attentively handed me a cold, glass bottle of Tru blood and I reluctantly accepted, glaring down at the fabricated haemoglobin, running my thumb resentfully over the smooth glass.

"How do they expect us to live off this?" I muttered before raising it to my lips.

I inhaled the artificial scent, taking a sip of the bland tasting liquid and instantly gagged, spitting out what little I had ingested then discarding the bottle onto the damp grass. There was a few moments of awkwardness between my companions before Lafayette put an end to the eerie silence.

"So, did it work? You came out of the ground pretty early..." he said, both arms nervously folded across his chest then moving to hug his hips in his own typically feminine fashion.

"I don't know" I shot back, my tone strained. I straightened myself up, placing one hand against the bark of the tree and exhaling even deeper. The two humans looked at me in puzzled silence for some enduring moments before Sookie spoke up.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the waitress challenged, her chocolate brown eyes scaling my sapphire blues.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and then shook my head, curving another heave.

"I mean that I don't fucking know. Didn't I tell you earlier that this was a fifty-fifty gig?" I retorted, finally feeling the nausea and dizziness subside.

Sookie's face screwed up and tears began to flow down her cheeks as she ran towards Tara's place of burial, dropping clumsily to her knees as I watched on in silence, finding a secret glee in her misery.

"Tara! Come on, please be okay. Please!" The faerie dug frantically, throwing piles of dirt in all directions before she stopped abruptly, slowly moving the damp soil as she carefully uncovered Tara's now-ashen face. She gently caressed her best friend's forehead, brushing the dirt off of her features until bounds of hot tears began to stream down her pallid face, sobs racking her slender frame and droplets of the salty liquid pooling in the earth below. So that's what grief looked like. I never really paid much attention this human concept in my long years but in that moment I found myself relieved that it was so alien to me as to watch it in practice was uncomfortable and disturbing.

'"It can't fucking be" Lafayette whispered.

Sookie tightened her eyes, more tears slipping free and I bit the inside of my cheek at the awkwardness of my failure to turn the girl. Suddenly, I felt something within my being sharply ping to life. I drew in a quick breath, my hand moving to my chest, hovering over the place where my heart used to beat. Slowly, I walked over to where Tara lay, only to stop dead in my tracks when a cloud of ash rose from the ground, hitting me in the face. I could just about make out the blur of the girl who, until very recently, had been a corpse in the ground. The waitress fell back, startled, then began crawling away from the newly risen vampire. My newly risen vampire. My Progeny. Those words felt fucking weird to say.

"Lafayette!" Sookie screamed, moments before Tara ripped her from her position on the wet grass and smashed her violently into the tree I had been leaning on just moments ago.

A cry of agony escaped from Sookie's throat but Tara cut it short by spinning her around and then throttling her. I smirked again in seeing Sookie's pain.

"Tara, that's Sookie! You're killing her!" Lafayette yelled to his cousin, running over to her place a hand on her shoulder. Tara Shook him off and it sent him flying to the floor and he landed somewhere to my left, groaning in pain before turning to face me.

"Help her" he croaked and I let out a quiet giggle watching Tara choke the life from Sookie, something I had dreamed of doing many times.

"I already did" I defended and then I heard Sookie's deafening scream.

Tara had bitten her. I lost my smile, all laughter gone now. Sookie had Eric's blood in her and Eric had her blood in him so if he were to sense her distress he would come running. I stilled myself for a few long moments, eagerly awaiting when I would feel my maker approaching but he never came. Pouting in disappointment, I ran over to my new progeny and the faerie just before she could pass out and ripped Tara free from her neck. It was easier than plucking an apple.

Sookie slid down the tree, gripping her throat and Tara floundered backwards, almost crushing me under her ridiculous height. She was taller than me, but then again who wasn't? I held Tara in a headlock, despite my height disadvantage, then looked over to Sookie, throwing my now dirty blonde hair to rest behind my back.

"Well, this has been fun...but I've got a bar to run and a house to tend to" I said nonchalantly, Sookie looking at me wearily from her crouched position on the ground.

"You can't just leave her! You're...you're her maker!" she stuttered as I stared back at her vacantly.

"And I made her. She's your problem now. I told you that before I turned-"

"She's gonna kill us, hookah!" Came Lafayette's voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes ahead of swiftly turning around to look at him, then looked down at Tara who was uncomfortably back bent in my grasp.

"As your maker, I command you not to bite these humans. Yes?" Tara remained silent, looking up at me with wide eyes, vaguely reminding me of a rabid dog.

"There, I think she got that" I said sarcastically before using my speed and strength to drag her to the house, kicking the door down then throwing her in.

"Get in the house and stay in there!" I yelled after her, closing the door. Sookie and Lafayette were soon on the scene, visibly out of breath.

"Good luck with her" I laughed darkly, intending to shove past the two of them before they both grabbed me by my forearms. I looked to Sookie's grip on my arm, my vision then trailing to glower up at her.

"What now?" I queried impatiently. Sookie moved her sallow coloured hair out of the way to reveal the two fresh fang marks Tara had left on her tanned neck and I arched a groomed brow, shaking myself free from their grips.

"You listen here, I have done enough for you tonight. I will not use my own fucking blood to heal you. You can get what you want from Tara when she's eventually in the sharing mood!"

And with that, I moved on with my inhuman speed, away from the Stackhouse domain, leaving the two humans standing still and silent in my wake. I exited the woods, breaking off my speed when I was back in the presence of my black BMW. I leaned against it on my hand, drawing in impatient gasps of oxygen. There it was again; I was out of breath. At least this time it didn't come with any dizziness or nausea.

Pulling myself together, I peeled off the mud soaked kitten jumper with a whimper of relief and I shivered as the cool air hit my flushed skin. Then, tossing the ugly yellow clothing to the side of the road, the pants also followed, leaving me in just my lacy, black lingerie.

'Goodbye ugly kitten tracksuit' I muttered, opening the door to my car before realising I had dropped my clothes on the grass back at Sookie's.

Thumping the roof of the car in frustration, I contemplated going back but eventually decided against it. In the end it would only result in me being forced to take Tara under my wing. Besides, I figured that I looked good enough to pull it off. I would blend right in with the strippers if I scraped the dusty mud look from my face and hair. I would go back to fangtasia, be sure the bar was up and running, and then I would go home to San Francisco as if this night had never even happened.

"Sounds like a plan" I thought aloud to myself, getting in the driver's seat and turning the keys that started the engine with a healthy growl. The low city lights faded behind me as I drove into the night, back to Fangtasia.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, this is todays update as I promised thank god i have internet where I am :3 thank you for all your lovely reviews,**

 **Thank you shukaka for all the help :)**

 **Loveroftheparic unfortunately I cannot reveal too much as it will spoil the hole story line but thank you for your feedback :) and I love your fic and can't wait for an update.**

 **But that's enough chit chat.**

 **Happy reading everyone.**

* * *

 **Pam**

I reached fangtasia pretty early, all things considered. I'd even happened to come across a river as I was driving, and stopped to wipe the shit that was caked all over my skin. The downside: I was now sporting 'the wet look'.

It was 12AM and the bar was still teaming with night life, music blaring out of the building, completely flooding the place, humans and vampires alike still piling into the club. I watched a security guard refuse a couple of ill-dressed girls and a paralytic Latino teenager, undoubtedly a fraternity brother, stagger out of the back door, likely to puke up all of the alcohol in his system. Just your normal Friday night at fangtasia.

Though I was glad to see the place packed, I was still pissed off that the place had been closed for over a month now. It was probably the only reason that there was so many people here. They missed us.

Sighing, I withdrew the keys from behind the steering wheel, freed myself from my seat belt and then exited from my ride, slamming the door hard and pressing the lock key with my thumb. I lazily stretched my upper body before floating towards the entrance, the moonlight and street lamps bathing me in a pale glow that I knew would be attracting the attention flof the clubbers. Their eyes followed me as I approached the front entrance of the club, I could hear male attention in the form of wolf whistles and perverted comments, jealousy took the form of the insecure women that littered the club's waiting line:

"Jesus, what a tramp" one girl whispered, "what, did she lose her clothes?" said another.

It completely amused me that these people thought that I couldn't hear them, even some of the vampires in the line had their fangs uncontrollably unsheathing. It was good to know the effect I still had on the public.

I stopped in front of the first bouncer in sight, a vampire known as Joe, and tapped lightly on his shoulder. I didn't know him well, only from a brief conversation with Ginger about one of her crushes. I couldn't blame her. He was attractive, a little taller than Bill Compton, sharp features, arctic amber eyes and natural black hair. Not an ounce of dye in sight.. He regarded a few teenage girls who were pretending to be of age but who were obviously fifteen, sixteen at the least. He then sent them away with a shake of his head before he turned around, looking down at me, his eyes instantly widening. He looked to his bearded human colleague, Brent, who practically choked on his beer before clearing his throat and forcing an inept smile. I saw the bold flush of pink in Brent's cheeks and snorted, both hands falling to the curve of my hips.

"Pam! It's been a long time. You look...well." Brent wheezed, balancing his voice. Joe snickered and I smirked.

"Boss been with you then?" Joe cut in and at the mention of Eric I frowned and rolled my eyes, causing Brent to share a look with Joe.

"No," I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders. "You?" I asked, attempting to cover the desperate hope in my voice. Brent and Joe shook their heads in unison.

''Sorry," Joe said and I sighed. It had been the answer I expected.

A noise distracted me then, an engine. I focused my attention on a shiny red convertible that was pulling up. From what I could tell, it was filled with college students. Human. I could already smell the thick cloud of whiskey before my eyes caught a male with vibrant red hair who was staring at me, his mouth slightly agape. I frowned at him but his vision never wavered so I shot him a death glare instead.

Brent and Joe soon caught on, their conversation about 'that junkie Ginger' slowing to a halt. Brent trained his eyes on me, a smirk playing on his lips, finding the whole situation highly amusing. Though, I'm sure he wouldn't let me catch him like that in fear of incurring my famous wrath.

The ugly young male continued to stare and before I could ask him what the fuck his deal was, he spoke.

"N-nice rack" he stuttered, which threw me. I had not been expecting that.

I looked to Brent who was trying to look anywhere but my breasts, and then looked down towards my bust before nodding in agreement.

"Only just realizing that this bra was now killing me."

Trailing my vision back to the unnamed male, I bared my fangs and he jumped backwards a mixture of terror and shock clear upon his simple features. I heard his pulse speed up and the scent of his terror instantly made my mouth water.

"Guess who couldn't tell I was vampire then."

His back clumsily hit the brick wall as he panted in rapid succession, his hand clambering to re-tie the hair that had fallen out of his bun.

I'll drain him later, I silently promised myself as Brent let out a roar of laughter, giggles and shrieks erupting along the queue. The man sunk into himself, clearly embarrassed and I smiled knowing that I was the cause of his distress.

With a flip of my hair, I moved past the two bouncers and into the bar. Fangtasia was trashed. It usually was at this time of week, but tonight it was just...disgusting. Empty bottles of spirits and Tru blood were discarded everywhere, human semen on parts of the floor from where people had been fucking. Drunk humans were passed out on the floor and bar, and this was just the front of the club. Eric would never have let things get this bad. Ginger could clean this shit up when it came to closing time, as far as I was concerned, this was all her fault.

I pressed between two guys, who were a little too close, and into the thick of the crowd. People were stumbling, laughing too loud, making wild gestures and spilling drinks all over themselves, too drunk care. A tall, flat chested teen stumbled into my path, grabbing me my by my shoulders. I shoved her out of my way as I struggled towards the bar where ginger was hectically trying to keep up with the drink orders. The barmaid yelled at a few men who were demanding a top-up on their beer before catching my eye and swiftly stopped, placing the pint glass she was holding onto the bar top and began moving in my direction. I remained straight-faced, watching as she retrieved a B negative True blood, probably to be friendly.

She placed it onto the bar, smiling back kindly and I peered down at the synthetic drink thinking yuck before mouthing a fake 'thank you' over the music. Ginger nodded, moving to make another order as I took the True blood from the slab, turning my back and sneering at the synthetic drink. With a scowl, I moved towards the office doors, pushing some humans out of my way as I went.

Once I got there, I opened the door to go inside, feeling flushed and hot yet still glad to see the familiar sight. Shutting the door behind me to drown out the obstreperous music, I slumped into the nearest chair, screwing my face up in disgust as I placed the Tru Blood onto floor. I looked around until I heard the phone buzz from its place in the desk and leapt out of the chair, moving towards the desk to snatch the phone in the hopes that it might have been Eric. Seeing the name on the caller ID, I scowled. It was 'Little Miss Sunshine', the name I had rather un-affectionately set for Sookie. Jesus Christ, what would it take to get her off my tail? I had told her to sort Tara out herself! The girl wasn't my problem. It had been the faerie's selfish idea to have me turn her anyway, what did she not get about that? And then she was expecting me to just wait at her beck and call? No!

I slid the screen to reject the call, placing the phone back into the desk and closing the drawer. I placed my hands onto the smooth wood, inhaling a long steadying breath to soothe the almost heartburn-like sensation that had begun to surface in my chest, probably due to the stress of the night. I shut my eyes for a moment. Upon opening them I wrinkled my nose in distaste, acknowledging how messy the desk had gotten and instantly crushing a piece of paper in my fist as I bent to grab the bin from under the under the table. I rose to place the bin on top of the desk where I disposed of the outdated receipts, lamenting how ginger clearly hadn't cleaned the bins. Eric's emptied bottles of blood were still in there, from before the both of us had left.

I felt my anger flare up at the thought of Eric and how much he'd changed.

And looked back down at the bottles of Tru Blood. Filthy. I curbed a heave as I grabbed the one I'd discared, tossing it into the bin before I had the chance to throw up.

I placed a shaky hand to my mouth to compose myself and took in a yielding breath as I weakly held onto the rim of the waste basket, retching into it. Nothing came up, just like at Sookie's house. How many times did I have to tell Ginger that hated true blood? What did she not get about that? I mean I'd taken the drink when she'd given it to me, but that was only because I was fucking starving. As if on cue, the office door swung open, revealing Ginger who was going on about whatever, completely oblivious, until her eyes fell to me and she halted, shocked. It was a long wait before she actually found her words again.

"Pam are...are you...are you all right?" she stuttered, nervously. I moved my eyes from the bin to look at her before quickly throwing it into her arms, cutting her off from saying anything else. She took it clumsily, almost dropping the thing and then tightened her grip around it with a stunned look on her face, as if I'd made some sort of bad joke.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? And, Ginger! How many times do I have to tell you that I detest this disgusting concoction?!' I shouted, my words dripping with a dangerous edge as I grabbed the bottle of Tru Blood, throwing it into bin, the force smashing the other bottles and sending the crimson liquid to spatter all over Ginger's face. The bar maid squealed in terror, wiping at her lips and eyes, the scent of the drink hitting the air and almost making me gag again. I turned my back on her, trying to find something to distract me. After a few long moments, Ginger finally spoke up.

"Sookie's here...she asked to speak with you."

I growled inwardly at the mention of Sookie's name. It was just like her to show up, uninvited. She didn't fucking know when to quit, did she? I had too much going on to deal with her shit. I steadied myself before mumbling a thank you and Ginger quickly left the room, whispering "she's a little cranky."

The faerie stopped some distance away from me, cleared her throat, undoubtedly about to spew some pathetic, self-righteous crap before I beat her to it.

"If you've come here to spout your pathetic, preachy crap then you've wasted your time. I've told you twice already, and hopefully this will be my final warning assuming you can get it into your thick skull. She is your fucking problem!" I said, exhausted, the chest pain now returning, probably from being in the same room as Sookie. I turned to face her, gauging her reaction.

How the hell could Eric want that thing over me?

" _She_ is called Tara and she left the house" Sookie replied. I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off of the desk and then began to walk towards the door. Sookie took a step, stopping in my path.

"Tara went against your command, Pam! Look, Pam this is about the last thing I wanna do right now but Tara has run away. She's gone AWOL. We can't catch her, she's too fast! She's out there somewhere, scared and alone and we need you to find her for us before she hurts herself-" with a powerful shove from my shoulder, I barged Sookie out of my way , sending her stumbling back into the chair I was sitting in only moments ago. Then, opening the door up I moved back out into the club as Sookie jumped to her feet, trailing behind me and not letting my threatening action discourage her. I violently shoved past humans and vampires alike, trying to lose her, but she wouldn't quit. Finally, I spun round and shouted:

"This is not my fucking problem, we had a deal!"

My chest clenched painfully for a third time and I let out a silent wince as I turned away from hussy-of-the-year. I felt her hand grab my shoulder and I caught sight of Joe who was watching the pair of us now , nudging Brent and nodding in my direction. I ripped her hand off of me and spun around to glare up at her.

"Please, Pam. This is important," she begged, looking down at me with those puppy dog eyes that Eric and Bill loved so much.

"So is running my bar" I bit back, feeling one of the bouncers square up behind me. It was Joe. Sookie looked to Joe, who asked if everything was okay (I ignored him), and then back to me. Brent arrived too, following closely behind his colleague.

"Oh, and Sookie, in case you haven't noticed I'm running this bar on my own now since Eric has been a no show for so fucking long. But oh, that's down to you again, isn't it?" I added, my words dripping with sarcasm. A smirk played on my lips when I saw her flinch slighty.

"Look Pam," she sighed "I explained this to you earlier. Eric, Bill and I are over. There's nothing between any of us any more."

" I don't give a fuck about your little threesome" I loudly replied, feeling more nausea grow in my gut. I belched silently, tasting bile ahead of cringing at the thought of them actually in a threesome. And Lafayette had the nerve to call me a hookah? At least I hadn't given my body away to the whole of Bon Temps for free!

"All I'm asking you to so is summon her, then we can take her home and never bother you again!" Sookie quickly spoke over me, once again hitting the embarrassingly desperate stage of her demands. I briefly glanced back at Joe, who had stayed silent throughout the conversation, before looking back to Sookie.

"Fuck Tara, and fuck you."

I looked her up and down, taking a last glance at her...unfortunate appearance. A cardigan, slim fit jeans and a cheap Walmart t-shirt. As I turned my back on her, hopefully for the fourth and final time, Joe turned with me, shoving the clubbers out of the way so that I could walk back towards the office. But, soon, I felt the burden of Sookie's hand again on my shoulder.

Yet a-fucking-gen.

I lost it.

Spinning around, I unsheathed and bared my fangs. I was ready to drain the life out of her, to suck her dry of all that sweet honey-blood so that she'd never bother me or my club again. Almost as quickly as I did, Sookie's hand lit up blinding light akin to the sun itself and before I knew it I had flown through the air, past Eric's throne and to the other side of the room, my head landing with an ear splitting crack against the music rig, the music cutting out and the expensive equipment crackling, beginning to send smoke and sparks up to the ceiling. Everyone stopped dancing, whoops and cheers being replaced with yells of protest and complaints about the sudden seize of the music. I sat up in a state of shock briefly, placing a hand to the left side of my crown where I could smell and feel a deep and nasty wound. My hand was already dripping with my own blood and the pain of my now-throbbing skull did nothing to accommodate the anger which was now surging through me.

Shooting to my feet, perhaps a bit too quickly, I staggered around the throne and caught sight the evil bitch. She was shaking her hand off as if she'd gotten it dirty before storming out of the bar, all eyes following her before they led back to me. I ran down the steps that led to the throne with my inhuman speed, about to grab her, before I felt Joe's restricting arms grip around my waist, lifting me off of the ground in an arresting motion. I heard Joe tell me quietly to 'chill'. I breathed in heavy gasps of air in an effort to compose myself and blinked, feeling my eyes grow wet and yet again finding myself out of breath. I was feeling very uncharacteristically emotional, as if I was going to burst into a pathetic set of tears from the pure embarrassment of defeat in front of everyone. By a fucking faerie of all creatures.

I looked around to everyone in bar and broke the heavy silence, the unused sob probably evident in my voice.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?! Go back to dry humping each other and buying my over priced drinks you assholes!"

I twisted myself free from Joe's protective hold, falling clumsily back onto my feet and feeling myself once again lose control of my emotions. These emotions must've of been coming from Tara, that made sense. Tara must have been devastated, she had never been a fan of immortals. Glaring around the room and feeling as if I were completely Naked, well I was half naked, I cast eyes towards the bar maid Ginger who instantly looked away, fixing her gaze back on to the drink she was mixing. I felt the emotions from Tara grow worse, to the point that I could actually feel her in my being, well more like feel her presence gnawing at my subconscious; I knew these feelings weren't coming from Eric, he had long since shut me out.

I just knew the burden of her feelings would keep me up during the daytime, assuming she didn't kill herself by then. Which, was something I didn't need as I found myself ridiculously tired these days from the amount of times I'd been waking up suddenly, plagued with nausea. So, I refused to play victim to the second hand of her self inflicted pain, her disgusting human emotions, at the cost of my own well being. I couldn't handle human feelings, I had forgotten how they felt which had been for the best. I had chosen to forget and was desperate not to be reminded.

Now, I couldn't have Tara do that, could I?

So, I guessed I'd have to find away to get rid of her. Or, at least get rid of her human emotions. So, not even bothering to throw on my trench coat, I left the bar moving past Brent, staring down humans and vampires alike, as I did, to locate my new and extremely irritating progeny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this is this Thursday's update. I start college next week but I'm gonna try my hardest to update as frequently as possible. Please review and follow!**

 **HAPPY READING :3 x**

Pam located Tara at a tanning salon just off the coast of Bon temps. (A couple of miles away from the hospital she had directed those two boys to earlier.) A fucking tanning salon of all places. Why'd it have to be a tanning salon? She hated those places, they reeked of UV protective chemicals and charred human flesh. Literally. Yet, here she was giving into that waitress's demands a second time. (She never took orders from humans. Ever.) Not only to shut the little Halfbreed up, but also to spare herself the unpleasant affliction of Tara's sentiment. Either way, Sookie was getting what she wanted. And Pam was pissed about it. No! Pissed was an understatement. She was livid.

Having to run after her dimwitted progeny's lame ass like she had nothing better to do, all because Sookie couldn't handle her like she had promised she and Lafayette would. Pathetic really. And now Tara would have to pay the price for Sookie's actions a second time. Pam would make Sookie regret ever coming to the club tonight and especially daring to assault her with her 'light'.

"Godamn it!"

She could hear Tara's screams from outside of the building.

The icy blonde walked around the ample brick building, cursing a long string of swear words in Eric's mother tongue, before coming to a stop at the entrance. It read: 'Soleil Tanning salon'.

She forced the glass door open with minimum effort, a rancid burning stench instantly hitting her nose as she entered. She stood forthrightly in the reception, hovering there for a few long moments.

'Why do humans do this to themselves? I spend all of my time trying not to perish in the sun and they just burn themselves on purpose. How fucked up is that?' She thought.

"Excuse me?" The bored voice of a human woman interrupted her before she could think any longer on the matter.

Pam trailed her vision to a large woman who was seated behind a black reception desk, her sides spilling ungracefully out of the cheap computer chair. She had bright fuchsia hair and Pam vaguely recognized Marilyn Manson blasting out of her white headphones. Forcing an almost human smile, she headed in the woman's direction. The blonde leaned her elbows against the counter, moving a small card holder out of the way and opening her mouth, about to unleash a string of sarcastic comments before the secretary rudely cut her off.

"Can I help you?" queried the secretary in a languid tone, both bored and tired, probably from working the graveyard shift. The only reason, Pam thought, that humans worked such late hours was because they were either getting a pay rise or eager to meet vampires. However, Pam could tell that (much like Tara) this woman was no fan of the supernatural.

"Did you have an appointment? Because we're closed at this time" she continued ,bluntly.

Pam rose an eyebrow, pushing back slightly from the desk. Not working late then.

"The door was open" Pam commented, her lips twitching into a conceited smile. The woman pierced daggers up at her from her place on the seat, only making Pam's smile grow.

"Well, on the door it says 'closed'," the human responded with a flare that left the female vampire taken aback.

Pam snorted, leaning in closer and then looking around at the burning candles behind the secretary. The woman's computer screen blinked, reflecting in the glass cabined behind. E-harmony? an online dating site? Desperate to be loved. No surprise, the secretary clearly needed it. Fat, depressed, sex deprived and bitter. Not a good combination

Her eyes, leaving the cabinet, Pam read the woman's name tag. 'Olga.'

Pam hid a smirk. An ugly name to ugly features. How priceless. It took Pam a moment to vocalize what she was going say next. Olga was still watching her. Pam re-plastered her sarcastic grin and cocked her head slightly, guessing she'd have to try another way to get around this chick who had a stick so far up her ass that she could probably barely walk. Glamouring was out of the cards, she was wearing glasses. Besides, Pam just couldn't resist playing human. It was fun sometimes. She and Eric had always enjoyed it during early days of being maker and progeny.

"You," Pam pointed at her trying a much more charming approach, "look like a lovely lady. And, you remind me of a girl I once knew-" Olga interrupted her with a mocking laugh and Pam arched an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Look, let's cut the crap, flattery will get you nowhere in this world kid," Olga said, tilting her head slightly and then pulling her glasses to the tip of her pointed nose. Pam lost her smile, eyes narrowing at the large woman's words. 'Kid'? Really?

"What are you...eighteen? Twenty? You're not the first bimbo to try this tactic" she added, gesturing to Pam's current state of appearance. Pam looked down at her black lingerie then looked back towards Olga, a dark expression beginning to cloud her features.

"We're closed, come back tomorrow with some clothes on. What are you, a hooker?" she continued, about to say something else before Pam reached out her claws and ripped her out of the chair.

Olga choked out a sound, somewhere between a scream and a gasp, trying to fight against the blonde's choke hold and the smile returned to Pam's face as she watched the woman struggle in her grip, fighting a losing battle.

She loved it when they squirmed.

The secretary stopped her fight completely, her eyes now frozen on Pam's pearly whites.

"I...I should have known!" Olga sputtered out.

"Hmmm." Pam hummed, sarcastically acknowledging the irrelevant comment. "I bet the other bimbos didn't try this tactic," Pam scoffed, face growing serious now which left the woman petrified. The woman was speechless now and Pam could hear her erratic heartbeat thumping in her chest, her bottom lip quivering as she stared up at the vampire in silent prayer.

Pam knew that look. She'd seen it countless times during the century since she'd been turned. That hopeless, pathetic look that begged, no, pleaded for her to spare their useless, irrelevant lives. This was the look that drove her, the look that she craved from all humans, the look that was making her hungrier by the second. Unfortunately, she knew that she couldn't properly enjoy it. She had begun feeling the pull of Tara's Painful emotions, yet again. Growling and pushing the waves of depression to the back of her mind, Pam realized that she had forgotten to feed off of the red-haired man at fangtasia. Oh, well. She could always track him later.

Pam trained her eyes on the now-prominent vain on Olga's neck, carrying the precious liquid that she craved so much.

"Anything else you'd like to say, worm?" Pam asked, waiting for a moment before counting Olga's silence as her answer. "Hmm, I didn't think so."

And with that she sprung forward, her fangs sinking into the soft, over-fed flesh. The sweet crimson nectar flooded her mouth, filling her cheeks and pooling out, spilling down her neck. She hungrily gulped down the liquid gold, becoming lost in the rich tasting blood.

As far as blood went, this was sub-standard, but such was her hunger that she would take what she could get. Pam was brought back to reality when she felt the chunky, panicked hands pulling at her hair and arms, desperately trying to push her off. Despite Ogla's physical build, her pathetic attempts were nothing to rival her vampire strength. Refining her grip on the woman, the screaming soon ceased and Pam felt Olga slump in her arms. Pam aimlessly threw the corpse to the ground and Olga hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Sighing, Pam looked down at her breast to brush off spatter of blood with her fingertip. She then placed her finger into her mouth, sucking off the blood, before fixing her hair and stepping over the body.

She could hear Tara's screams clearer now that she had satiated her hunger and focused on the cries as she advanced down the hallway.

She was relieved that she'd managed to stomach Olga's blood without any nausea, despite it tasting like crap. Every bit of blood she'd ingested recently had tasted like crap, unless it came from a child. And, she could already feel the bite of hunger beginning to sting her throat again.

After a few long strides Pam found herself at the scaled them with ease. Just as she reached the stair-top, which was foggy with mist, she was stopped by a stabbing pain in her chest, similar to the one she'd had earlier yet more intense. it made her feel on edge, like she had to stop it and Pam knew it was coming from Tara.

She really couldn't give two shits about what happened to Tara. Fuck, she couldn't have said it enough. She'd feel no particular way, even if it was at her own hand, so she took her time getting to the room which she could vaguely make out through thick clouds of smoke.

Opening the door to the tanning booth, Pam took in the sorry sight of her screeching progeny, watching, bored, as her skin sizzled and charred, bubbling up as it formed blisters. The heavy puffs of smoke were becoming more profuse and thickening by the second. She looked worse than she did when half her head had been blown off.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The answer she received was nothing more than a pain-filled howl, elevating the pang in her chest that Pam was feeling from her progeny's end. Pam clenched her fists, stepping further into the room before walking to the booth, pressing the off button and lifting the Lid. Plumes of black smoke erupted from the bed revealing her Progeny whose skin had turned from an ebony brown to a pale, fleshy raw-meat-colour. It was a horrifying sight but Pam had expected to see nothing more. She gave her progeny an unsympathetic look as her teal orbs settled onto Tara's standard brown ones.

"Shut the fucking lid!" Tara yelled.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and listen to me?" The blonde replied.

When Tara continued to stare vacantly up at her, Pam rolled her eyes and bent forward to yank her up by the arm. She scowled in disgust when a piece of Tara's dead skin came away instead, sticking there. Heaving, Pam peeled the flesh from her hand, fighting back the overpowering urge to puke and fixed her attention back on Tara who was looking her straight in the eyes

"Fuck you! You have no right!" Tara managed, weaker now.

Pam growled, her patience growing thin.

"Fine. Have it your way." She spat, slamming down the lid to the booth, listening as the young vampire howled in despair yet again. Pam began to roll her eyes but her annoyance was short-lived as the feeling in her chest rapidly expanded, stealing all of her attention and nearly doubling her over in pain. Gasping, Pam shoved the lid back up yet again revealing Tara's barbecued form and stumbled backwards, gracelessly collapsing to the floor.

"You stupid, stubborn cunt!" Pam choked out, voice cracking slightly, unexpected tears rushing to her eyes. "Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?! No one asked you to jump in front of that fucking gun! Goddamn it, if you didn't want this to happen you shouldn't have taken the bullet for Sookie. What the hell did you think was gonna happen? Did you think she'd just let you die?! Are you under the impression that I wanna be a fucking maker, huh? I could barely handle my first progeny Collin. You think I want this? Because I certainly did not envision my night going this way!" She yelled, blinking away the un-shed tears Tara remained silent for a long moment.

"This is a lot to get used to," Tara finally replied "It's gonna be difficult to adjust to living like this."

Pam scowled. She could barely stand to look at her mutilated form without feeling sick so she looked to the wall, focusing on the white tiles instead.

"I hate vampires, Pam. What Sookie and Lafayette did...they had no right to. They had no right to ask you to turn me. And, I'm guessing you guys made some sort of arrangement, some sort of deal for you to bring me back, but I don't really care what it is. I'm angry, and yes I know you must be as well I also know that you must be," Tara hesitated to say the word, "scared but-"

"I'm not scared" Pam snapped viciously "I just...I'm not good at coping with these sorts of things. I never have been."

"So you tried to kill me?" Tara asked and Pam's eyes shot up to look at her progeny's face. She let out a humourless laugh, pushing her icy coloured hair out of the way of her face.

'I guess so," she admitted, raising her shoulders in a careless shrug. She saw Tara flinch slightly at her words. She was still so human. Pam moved up from her place on the floor, bracing herself against the second tanning booth, before turning to Tara.

"I've got to get back to the bar. Waltzing around in your underwear isn't all it's cracked up to be." Pam announced, changing subject completely and opening the door before she stopped to look back at Tara.

"As your maker, I command you not to try this shit again. Now, come to the bar and we'll get you something to eat that isn't true blood and doesn't taste like shit."

Tara shook her head, she still had her human emotions and didn't want to ingest blood.

"I'm not drinking from a human," Tara said and Pam rose an eyebrow "besides, won't that woman hear us leaving? You know...the secretary? Because I came through the window and-..." Tara finished, trailing off.

The look Pam gave her said it all.

" You...you killed her?" Tara said, pushing herself up from her place on the tanning bed, she'd healed enough now that she could stand.

Pam cocked her head.

"Well, duh. Now can we get the fuck outta here? Because this bra is fucking uncomfortable and it's making my jugs hurt."

Tara's eyes flickered to Pam's breasts though she made a quick effort to cover it up, much like Joe had done earlier. Pam laughed, walking back into the hallway and Tara shot up as quickly as her healing body would let her, scurrying behind after Pam.

 **xXx**

PAM'S P.O.V

Tara and I approached the club door. As we did I felt a familiar rage swell inside me. The club was empty. Everyone was gone, humans and vampires alike. What sort of fucking prank was Ginger playing? Had we not spoken about keeping the bar open in my absence? No fucking customers meant no fucking money. Well, not that we needed it any more, but that was beside the point. I was running a business here! I had explained this enough fucking times to her. God, she was dumber than she looked and she didn't look that bright to begin with. I caught sight of Joe still standing at the door, despite the club being empty he was still guarding something.

"Joe?!" I yelled, striding over towards him, "what the fuck is this?"

Joe looked at me, clearly on edge, then fixed his gaze to the dusty, dirt ridden ground. Tara and I exchanged looks and I stepped in front of Joe, peering up at him.

"Answer me!" I urged him with a slight push to his chest.

However, his mouth remained shut and I shot him my trademark icy glare, moving around him to open the heavy door that led to the inner club.

"Ginger! Get your skinny ass out here!" I shouted as I entered the bar, flicking on the lights. As the fluorescent bulbs came to life, it soon became apparent that she had left the fucking mess for me to clean up. I let out a growl of anger and moved towards the bar, grabbing the empty bottles of vodka and beer and making sure to dodge the bottles of true blood. I made a pile at the end of the bar and moved back to collect the half served whiskey bottle that was tipped sloppily on its side, picking it up to inspect it. By this point, I felt like finishing off the bottle. Well, that was until I felt a very familiar pull. For a moment I thought it was from Tara but...no, Tara's pull wasn't as intense. I glanced at my progeny whose eyes were fixed on a certain spot in the room. Slowly, I turned around on my heel, following her gaze.

And then I saw him.

Tall and pale with sleek, fair hair. Perfect muscles clad in a trademark black vest. Ponyskin jacket and heavy combat boots, sitting in his rightful throne like some sort of avenging angel. I could see him with my eyes, but barely. His chin rested languidly on his hand and the low-lighting of the club cast shadows, deep and ominous, over his angular features. His eyes twinkled darkly in the shade.

I gingerly placed the bottle back on the counter, the glass clinking quietly in the silence, and took a small step forward.

"Eric?" I whispered, my shaky voice cutting through the dense atmosphere.

It was then that a crop of brunette hair that I recognised instantly emerged from the shadows. Bill fucking Compton. My vision switched to him and I suddenly felt intimidated and very, very uncomfortable. In fact the whole situation set my teeth on edge and the nausea I had been feeling for a little over two weeks now intensified to the point where I felt sick to my stomach.

"So Pam," said Bill, his low voice reverberating against the walls "we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 10, I hope you enjoy! I will try to update regularly but I can't promise anything as I'm swamped with college, but I will update as regularly as possible. Happy reading. Oh** **and P.s thank you to my friend shukaka you've been a big help :) x.**

 _"Eric?" I whispered, my shaky voice cutting through the dense atmosphere._

 _It was then that a crop of brunette hair that I recognised instantly emerged from the shadows. Bill fucking Compton. My vision switched to him and I suddenly felt intimidated and very, very uncomfortable. In fact, the whole situation set my teeth on edge and the nausea I had been feeling for a little over two weeks now intensified to the point where I felt sick to my stomach._

 _"So Pam," said Bill, his low voice reverberating against the walls, "we need to talk_.

Pam exhaled a long breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding. Truth be told, she'd known this day was coming. She'd pictured it in her head, hell, she'd wanted Eric to find her, to reason with her, to ensure her that despite his rejection, their argument, and him being a Faerie-fucking-dick, that he still loved her. But now that they were in the same room as each other she felt that familiar nervous pang all over again, just as she had felt back at Sookie's house.

Pam turned her back on her maker, her blonde hair whipping through the musky air. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her, and at that moment she wanted nothing more to crawl into a ball and never wake up. Tara, her new progeny, and Bill Compton, the King of Mississippi, were both watching on (the latter in quiet amusement) as if they had two front row seats to the best reality show in all of Bon Temps.

Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in her throat, Pam snatched the half-empty whiskey bottle and poured herself a generous serving, lord knows she needed it. The dark liquor hit the glass with a loud plop, filling the awkward silence that had passed over the room, and as quickly as the glass was filled it emptied, the burning liquid sliding down her throat in one quick gulp.

Pam twirled the whisky glass in her hand, pouting her lips and pouring in another generous helping, about to down the dark drink, and then paused, hesitating. Turning on her heel, she spun around to face her maker.

"You want one?" She asked, forcing her lips upwards into a sarcastic smile. Eric did nothing but continue to stare at her, his beautiful eyes glinting in the low light. So, instead, Pam shifted her gaze to Bill who also did nothing but glare coldly in response. Pam rose a final eyebrow at Tara who obediently took a step forward. hand ready to receive the glass Pam had filled.

"A toast," Pam announced loudly as she looked back over her shoulder at her former lover. "To ungrateful men, who needs em?"

Pam's progeny gasped as her maker downed the second drink herself. Tara, clenching her jaw nervously, glanced to the King in a silent plea for help as she took an awkward step back to where she had been stood.

"Alcohol has no effect on the undead," Bill told the newly turned vampire, who nodded slowly, just loud enough so that Pam could hear him.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "this one does," she replied, pouring herself a third drink.

Bill scowled, looking her up and down, taking in her scantily clad form.

"Not up to your old tricks again, Pam? Well, it certainly does give a whole new meaning to the term 'lady of the night'."

Pam bit the inside of her cheek, heat rising to her face, knowing exactly what he was referring to. She wanted to kill Bill Compton, now more than ever. In actual fact, she wanted to reach down his throat and rip out the vocal cords that were fuelling his smart ass mouth, then post them through Sookie's cute little letterbox and watch the hilarity ensue from the comfortable seat of her car. On some level she half expected Eric to defend her against Bill's repulsive taunts, despite all their differences, after all Bill got under his skin too (well, assuming they hadn't became the best of buds since shed been away).

Wishful thinking.

Pam gave an irritated sigh as she walked up to Bill, glass still in hand, stopping when there were only a few inches between them. She cocked her head, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes which were glinting darkly in the low light, then ran a ring-clad finger down his chest until she reached his belt buckle and grabbed it tightly in her fist. From the corner of her eye she saw Eric stiffen from where he sat in his throne.

"Why's that Bill, you wanna go next? I know how much you love Eric's leftovers, speaking of which, me and Sookie were playing house together all night."

Bill released a low growl in his throat, annoyed but still smirking, knowing that he must have gotten to her to elicit such a response. Pam released her hold on the King but didn't back away, the two of them glowering at each other through dark eyes until a heavy voice from the back of the room broke the silence.

"Leave us," Eric demanded.

Pam's cold gaze stayed trained on Bill until he, with a firm grip on Tara's arm, disappeared into the office, leaving the heavy doors swinging behind him and the still silence to fester between the vampires and her former lover. She lifted the third drink to her lips, holding it in her mouth to salvage the bitter taste before swallowing with a relieved sigh. With a few heel-clicks on the vinyl floor, she reached the bar and placed the bottle gently on the counter. She was the first one to speak.

"I didn't think you were coming back." She said, hesitating, before changing her mind and downing the rest of the liquor, straight from the bottle this time.

"I know you told me to stay away from Bon Temps or you'd kill me, and that's probably why you're here, but no way mister. Fangtasia's my club too and I'm not leaving, so if you're not going to kill me, and I seriously doubt you just popped in for a friendly chat, I suggest you sling your hook-"

"Where's Russell?" Eric interrupted her.

She froze.

She'd thought about him finding her at the beginning of the night, thought about how Eric would react when he'd found out she had freed the deranged lunatic from his concrete grave, but quite frankly the topic of Russell Edgington had been the last thing on her mind. How did he even find out? She couldn't exactly say _'Oh, by the way Eric darling, remember Russel Edgington? Your mortal enemy? I freed him from his eternal grave and now he's sulking somewhere in an unknown location, very much alive and waiting to enact his untimely revenge on you and the vampire King of Mississippi. Hope you don't mind, chow chow must be going now, hair appointment and all that.'_

But what could she say? Eric had hurt her! She'd been devastated after his rejection and she thought that she could honestly be forgiven if she had acted a little bit irrationally. Besides, Eric knew when she was lying, he could always tell. It didn't mean she wouldn't try though.

"What do you mean 'where's Russell?' How the hell should I know?" She blurted out, way too quickly to be convincing, and mentally scolded herself for sounding so forced. To be fair, the second part was true, she had no idea where Russell had gone after she'd dug him up and the truth was that she didn't really care.

Eric rose from his throne and paced slowly down the steps towards her, the low lamplights illuminating his dark expression and playing in his golden hair as he emerged from the shadows.

 _Shit_ , Pam thought.

Eric squared up to her, blocking any light so that she was completely in the shadow of his impressive form. She wasn't going to say anything but the acrid taste of the liquor was curling up in the back of her throat now, underscoring her need to retch, so she opened her mouth to speak again but as soon as she did she found herself pinned against the back of the bar, Eric's strong forearm pressed firmly against her throat, in the spot that he'd left wet kisses only a month before.

She let out a shocked cry and batted aimlessly with her claws in a futile attempt to release herself until she realised that there was no way she could overpower him.

"Well," she whispered, "isn't this how we ended up in bed last time?"

Eric eyed her for a moment and where there once was affection in his blue eyes she now saw a cloud of utter disgust. He released his hold as she stared back at him, taking a step away so that they were a safe distance from each other.

Pam remained still, her body pressed flat against the wooden panelling.

"Don't lie to me, Pam." He growled in warning, his muscles flexing underneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

"I'm not lying, I swear. I have no idea where Russel Edgington went."

"You knew he was released!" Eric roared, grabbing her neck in his massive grip then pulling her forward and banging her skull against the back wall with an earth-shattering crack.

She cried out, retreating into the promise of her vampire strength, and turned her face from him, a sharp pain beginning to splinter throughout her head. His face was close to hers now and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek with all the force of a feverish, wild animal that had just discovered it was tricked out of it's evening catch. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. An uncomfortable warmth settled inside her, a distant feeling that she could vaguely recall from her human years. A pool of shame, deep and uncompromising, which sat not in her chest but started in her head and slowly dripped down her body, to her toes and fingertips, dragging her down to sink to the floor like a heavy iron chain.

Her silence told him everything he needed to know and he once again he released his hold on her.

She watched him, timidly now, her eyes filling with sudden tears and her hair soaking from the well of blood that was flowing from her head wound. He turned his back on her. The situation was eerily familiar to the night they'd slept together, except now she was the villain. Why was she always the villain?

They could hardly stand to look at each other so Pam focused her gaze to a glass that lay shattered on the black vinyl flooring. The bar remained silent for a long moment before a loud smash caught her attention and it took her a few long seconds to realise that he had broken one of the tables, it's destruction splintering in a cloud of black, wooden shards against the wall and the pieces fell to the ground, clattering against the floor.

"How could you fucking betray me Pam?! After everything he's done to me, to you, to us!" The viking's voice thundered against her and the tears threatened to slip free and run down her pale cheeks.

Pam never cried for anything except Eric. That they both knew. She wasn't going cry just because she'd been caught out, or because she was ashamed of herself, not even because she'd harmed her maker, which was something she'd set out to do in the first place. No, Pam was crying because she felt used, hurt and dirty. Like she didn't mean a damn thing in the world. So, she would cry for herself but not for Eric. Not any more. She refused to feel sorry when it came to him this time. He deserved this, for hurting her, for the shit he had put her through, and not just with Sookie, this was before the sisterhood of the travelling snatch. This led all the way back to Sylvie, the whore of Paris who could barely understand a word of fucking English. No, these tears weren't for him, these teary eyes were for everything she'd allowed herself to put up with, and for what? For a hot, steaming pile of nothing!

"I don't know, Eric! Because...because you hurt me!" She screamed at him, a cocktail of rage and guilt evident in her voice. "What you did hurt me, it still does...and I wanted you to feel that too! I wanted to do to you what you'd done to me!"

Pam let out a long, shameful cry, covering her face with her dainty hands burying herself in her palms. Eric remained silent, his back still facing her, and she stood there, head in her hands, willing herself not to break down. Not now. She would not give Eric Northman the satisfaction of having ruined her. The worst part was that she'd meant for him to find out, but not like this. Never like this.

How did it end up this way? How had they done this to each other? She had gotten so out of control that she actually found a perverse pleasure in someone else's pain. It was sick, it was cruel and she hated it. She hated herself, she hated him for showing her what she'd turned herself into. Yet, she couldn't let go of her love for him. For the life he had given her which made her want to do nothing more than to throw herself at his feet and beg for his mercy because she loved him so much that she couldn't even put it into words. How had she managed to turn into this cold...thing. Cold all the time. Cold, empty and numb.

"I'm not sorry, Eric. I won't be sorry because what you did to me...is a whole lot fucking worse," she whispered into her hands, knowing that he would hear her, "you trusted Bill that night at the moon goddess emporium. You trusted someone that you one considered your enemy more than you trusted me. You chose that Sookie over your own fucking progeny and then you came back to our house and made me think that...that you cared-"

"Pam, stop talking," she heard him spit from where he stood, hands clenched and body tense.

"No, Eric! Listen to me, you listen to me for once in your life!" She cried, tearing her hands away and staring at him, "I felt you care that night, and then you tell me I meant nothing to you, that my body meant nothing to you. You treated me like I was some cheap fucking thrill, Eric, and you of all people know how that makes feel-"

"Pam, I'm warning you," he growled, spinning round, his eyes now wild.

"No! I can't forget it any more! Not like you taught me to. I'm...I'm better than that. So I'm not sorry for what I did, because you deserved it-"

Eric raced to the debris of the broken table and grabbed a thick shard, rushing to force his progeny back against the wall with lightning speed. His grip was tighter now and more deadly than before. His eyes were dark and his fangs were bared, dripping with salivation, a thick vein bulging on the side of his neck. Pam was being crushed under the immense strength of his grip and just as the stake was inches from where her human heart would have been, she said it. A tiny plea for her life. A desperate, quiet whisper. Those three words that she could never take back.

"Release me, Eric."

The stake fell from his hand and clattered against the floor, a look of shock taking over his beautiful face. And he was beautiful, always to her. There was something warm that stirred inside of her cold, dead body. It meant that, to some extent, he still cared about her, whether he wanted to admit it or not and for a moment she wished silently that they could stay like that forever, frozen in time, together at last with no words to tear them apart. To be locked in each other's gaze like two marble statues, always standing as a testament of their bond long after their bodies had faded. The care etched onto his timeless features and his eyes trained on her, his deep, beautiful eyes. She could spend a lifetime like that, close to him, wrapped gently in his soft, familiar scent. Even as he was about to kill her, to take away the very life he'd created, she still loved him. And, that was why she had to let him go. That was why these were the hardest words she'd ever have to say.

"Release me Eric, release me or kill me because you cannot hurt me any more than you already have..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is today's update. I made it quite long because I wanted to get a lot of emotion and angst in there (love a bit of angst). So I hope you enjoy it and happy reading. Review x**

 **Eric**

 _"Release me Eric, release me or kill me because you cannot hurt me any more than you already have..."_

What had really been a long half an hour since Pam had asked that of him, asked him to let her go, to undo the ties of their blood, to wipe away one hundred years of being maker and progeny, felt like an eternity to Eric. Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth his body had frozen in shock, Pam falling through the clutches of his deathly grip, a vague blur in the background of his stilted vision. She'd barged past him after that, her face a mass of make-up and tears, storming through the back of the club and slamming the doors as she went, Tara scurrying quickly behind.

Eric stared down at a full bottle of Tru Blood. His ally Bill Compton sat next to him, almost completely mirroring his posture, a twin bottle of the synthetic drink held tightly in his grip. Eric could not ignore the throbbing, pulsating sensation of a headache in the forefront of his mind let alone control the rapid shaking of his hands as they tightened in a hard grip around the almost slippery glass of the bottle.

"Feeling weak?" Bill spat out, his voice not quite matching the intended hostility of his tone. When Eric didn't answer him, Bill rolled his eyes, "it's the blood that, that bitch Molly gave us, feels like the worlds worst hangover," he muttered before taking a gulp of the O negative.

Eric's ocean blue eyes stayed fixed on his bottled plasma, his brows knitting together in a slight frown as his mind briefly flickered back to the moment he was forced to ingest the bitter liquid. It was strange, artificial almost but not like Tru Blood, it was different still. He hadn't felt a high when he he'd ingested it, not like with human blood, it was definitely the blood of an immortal. He could taste the death in it. One thing he remembered quite clearly though was the hot, searing, blinding hand of anger. Of course he'd been angry in the first place, learning that Russell had escaped wouldn't make his top 10 moments, but that anger had doubled up to the point of uncontrollable rage almost as soon as the blood had hit his tongue.

It shamed him a little to think of now, but his progeny had been the first person he'd thought of when it came to the dubious escape of Russell Edgington. She had been, and still was, the only creature mad enough at him to pull a stunt like that and it, when looking at it from a cooler perspective, actually made a little sense considering the way he had left her.

It still didn't excuse things.

Ah, but how she'd looked when first he saw her again, so bold and still so much herself, her eyes wild with all the seeming of that warrior inside that he knew so intimately. And all the old feelings had come rushing back, washing over him in those strong, familiar waves, drowning him, leaving him struggling and clawing for grip on their still, uncharted shore. But he didn't want them back, he couldn't let them take him again. He'd made his intentions quite clear and Pam had fought him at every hurdle. She was cold, inside and out, she was the one who released Russell back into the world. She nearly killed Sookie.

And she would do it again, she'd told him so.

He'd been weak. He'd allowed himself fuck the person who nearly killed Sookie, and that disgusted him more than anything. After all they'd been through, after he'd given every part of himself to her, emptied himself, laid himself bare and naked in front of her to see, that she'd betray him and he would just … take her back.

He was pathetic.

But her voice in that one moment, so pure and sincere and her face, young at heart, like she was back then, but with the eyes of a woman well and truly ruined. He could have staked her then and there, put an end to the cause of all his problems, take away the life that he had seen so fit to give, but he didn't. He wouldn't.

"Release me."

Those words were his now, like the smell of clean perspiration that sticks to a new pillow, or the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. Like a stain, burned into his heart where it would never heal.

"We may as well go and say our goodbyes to everyone we've ever cared about," Bill said loudly, snapping Eric out of his thoughts. Bill set his now-empty Tru Blood down on the counter, "if we don't find Russell soon well, you know what we're facing, no thanks to your progeny. Well, it's not all Pam, I guess this is your fault too, though I can hardly blame you for fucking her, she is pretty hard to resist."

Something snapped in Eric then and he spun round, snatching Bill in a death grip by his throat, just as he'd done back at Sookie's before they'd been abducted by the authority. He snarled as the younger vampire laughed from beneath his massive grip, not even attempting to struggle. If Bill wanted a fight then at this point, he'd be more than happy to give it to him.

"Let me guess, this is the part where you tell me that Pam is yours and that if I ever talked to her, went near her or even looked at her again, you'd kill me?" Bill let out a dark chuckle, "and here I was thinking that you only had eyes for Sookie. Oh, speaking of, when are you planning on telling her that you and her would-be assassin have been shacking up behind her back? She'll never take you back once she finds out and don't even think about killing me pretty boy because she won't forgive you for that either."

Sookie, oh sweet Sookie. The mention of her name was enough to send daggers through him. He remembered so vividly the night she'd walked into his bar on the arm of another man, the night he had literally fallen in love with her. When he'd talked with Pam afterwards about her, Pam had stormed off in anger and then he'd vowed to protect Sookie until the day he died the true death.

It had been that way with Pam, too, for the longest while.

The first time he saw her face, like Sookie, he'd felt the strongest urge, no, need to protect her. He needed to have her and to claim her as his own. She had been so vulnerable that night, the image of him reflected in the fear of her eyes and so innocent she was, so clueless about the gentle stream of life that flowed in her veins and the surge of lust and power that it brought him, tightening in his chest and swelling in his fangs. It was burned into his mind. He'd grown obsessed with her, the way she carried herself, the twin pleasures of her confidence and beauty enchanting him in equal measure. One night after she'd suffered a brutal attack at the hands of a fat drunkard, she'd nearly met a similar fate with another pervert who had rolled in drunk, straight off the street.

Eric had saved her from that like he'd have to save her from this.

Despite their current relationship, he would try to protect her from the repercussions of what she had done, because as her maker and former lover that was his job, as it was his job to protect Sookie as she'd done for him when he'd lost all of his memories.

Would releasing her help to protect her?

He released his grip on Bill, letting the brunette drop to the floor with a loud thud, wincing as the pounding headache intensified.

"You don't know anything," Eric whispered. He heard Bill click his neck back in place before rising from the floor and straightening out his brown leather jacket.

"I know that unlike you, I respect women," Bill stated smugly, un-phased by Eric's words.

Eric stared into Bill's eyes, daring him to say another word and the younger vampire leered forward, snatching Eric's still-full Tru Blood from his hands and then turning to walk towards the door.

"I'll be outside. Remember, we have a vampire to find so do try to keep your little goodbye quick. I'm sure that's what you're both used to anyway isn't it, quick?" Bill shouted over his shoulder, his face smug from getting in one last jab at the Viking.

Eric trailed his vision over towards the basement door where he knew Pam would be inside. He was sure of what he would do now, the only thing he knew would work with her, he'd make her hate him. He'd hurt her again but this time to the point where she would never forgive him and never want to see him again. It was for the best.

 **xXx**

ERIC'S P.O.V

I opened the door, the flickering overhead lamp bathing the dirty stairs in a dim light, and looked to the floor below, instantly catching sight of the petite blonde. She was sat on the last step inspecting one of her fingernails, her long hair falling down her back in cascading waves. She was clothed now, barely but more than before, in a short black kimono scattered with red floral motifs. I watched her silently for a few moments, wondering if she would even acknowledge me. She remained wordless. I walked further down the stairs, the sound of my heavy black combat boots breaking the stillness of the silence, and I stopped when I was in front of her.

"Pam," I said, lacing my voice with an authoritative edge. There was no response and she didn't move. She was deliberately trying to shut me out. "Pam," I repeated again, louder this time, shaking her out of a deep trance. She visibly tensed, her eyes slipping shut temporarily as she drew in a breath before she opened them again.

"If you've come to finish the job, you better make it quick, I'm not sure I have much patience left in me," she whispered.

"I'm not here to kill you," I admitted. She looked up at me then, a tiny thread of brightness playing in her eyes before she rose to her feet, gently stepping off of the last step and onto the flat ground. She moved past her bright pink coffin, running a finger over the edge, then shut the lid, containing the body of her sleeping progeny.

"Then why are you here?" she asked quietly, neatly folding both of her arms as she turned to face me.

"Sit," I said, gesturing back to the stairs.

"No," she said stubbornly, "whatever you have to say, just say it now."

I let out a small sigh, moving to stand directly in front of her, towering and casting a dark shadow over her petite form.

She peered up at me with an almost fearful glint to her eyes. Those same, unchanging eyes.

"We can't fool ourselves, searching for Russell is a suicide mission, "Pam's face hardened a little at the mention of her mistake but she never broke eye contact from her maker. "But when Bill and I do get him," I continued, "we'll be facing a treason charge," my progeny turned her back on me then, slowly pacing down the room.

"I thought you had friends in the authority," she bit back.

"A friend," I corrected, choosing to leave Nora out of the story, deciding that the less Pam knew, the safer she would be. "She can't help me any more," Pam stiffened at the word 'she', probably forming her own idea on just what that implied.

"My point is that either Russell will have our heads or the authority will. There is no other option-"

"This is all my fault, I know that," she spat out. The emotional wall she built up between us came crumbling down, falling to the floor and shattering like glass as I was flooded with an ocean of her thoughts, her fears and her feelings. An ocean of her. There it was, that fear that she had tried to hide, the fear of losing me, of being disconnected from me. The genuine fear of being alone again. I could feel all the desperation for me to love her, to stay with her along with a red hot anger that under laced them all.

"Freeing Russell was dumb Eric, but I, Eric I can help...please just let me help. I wanna do right by you, I want things to be okay between us. Just let me come with you, I don't even know what I was thinking earlier asking you to release me but I was just so mad at you. You have to know that being disconnected from you is the last thing I want, ever. I couldn't bare it if I lost you, not now."

Why did she always have to make things so difficult?.

"Pam the end may come soon," she shook her head, her delicate hands clasped together and her wide blue eyes following me, "what you said in anger, you were right. This is for the best."I said, my expression empty.

"Don't you do that," she said, her shaky voice raising slightly, "don't you stand there and act like you don't care. I know you care, I felt you care, so just don't Eric. Okay? Don't, you don't need to release me. You know I was angry, I didn't mean what I said-"

"You meant it when you said you don't regret what you did. That you don't regret digging up Russell or trying to kill Sookie." I replied evenly.

"Are we really still going on about Sookie?" She shrieked, her eyes welling with tears as she walked towards me, "we both know that this isn't about Sookie, fuck, it's not even about Russell, not any more. This is about you and I and how we feel about each other. Now you can tell me you don't care all you like, you can even shut me out but Eric Northman, don't you tell me that you don't still love me because I know you do. You told me so before you lost your memories, do you remember that?" She asked, shakily reaching to take my hand and hold it to her chest.

The silk of her kimono was soft beneath my fingertips.

"And I meant it when I said it, I did, I wanted to love you, tried to...used to love you like I love Sookie but I just, I can't Pam, I'm only one man."

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked In a small voice, the warmth of her hand leaving mine and I felt my gut twist with guilt. I stared down at her, not even daring to blink.

"Because you need to accept that you and I are never going to be anything more than business partners."

She gasped like a human would have done, as if she couldn't breathe. The tears broke free from her eyes, escaping in a long bloody stream down her cheeks.

"You love me?" I continued, "this me standing here right now? Not the version of me you put together in your head a century ago but this me, the Eric that loves Sookie Stackhouse, you love this me?"

"Yes I love you, you know that, I love you regardless of whatever Eric you are-," she said, looking up at me, droplets of crimson blood clinging to her dark lashes, "I know releasing Russell was stupid but I told you, you hurt me. This doesn't make sense, none of this makes sense," her once-fiery eyes were docile now, searching me for answers.

I ran a hand through my hair and then shrugged.

"Russell is going to target everyone I care about which means that your actions and your stupidity have both put Sookie's life at risk yet again," Pam's eyes bore into mine as she took in every hurtful sentence I threw at her, heartbreak, betrayal and disbelief a deadly cocktail swimming in the sea of her blue eyes as she shook her head slowly. "And you want to make it up to me," I quoted her, "you want to come with me to find Russell? Leave your own progeny at risk of death? Do you really trust your emotions to make decisions for you?"

"I trust the way I feel about you, the way I've always felt about you, everything I've ever done for you, I've done for us and I would do it again without any question. I will gladly lay down and die for you at the hands of the authority or of Russell because I love you. I'll tell them It's my fault Eric, I'll tell them anything you want me to."

I remained silent, a stoic figure with a blank expression. The guilt was filling me now, threatening to spill over but I couldn't. I wouldn't. This was for the best.

"You could have killed me earlier, but you didn't. That's got to mean something, right?" She asked me, her voice softening, the edge of desperation threatening to creep back again. She came up on her tiptoes, her fingers gently touching either side of my face as she searched my eyes, trying to get me to face her. I avoided her touch and her gaze, taking hold of both her wrists in my hands and then pushing them down so they were still between us.

"It's the right decision, okay?" She shook her head again. harder this time, as I spoke, not wanting to hear a word of what I had to say.

"Pam, I have to release you," I said, turning my back on her but she stepped round me, forcing herself into my vision again.

"Eric I know you, and there is something you're not telling me," she said and my mind vaguely wondered back to Nora.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked bluntly.

"The truth," she said, sad and uncertain. She swallowed thickly.

I couldn't allow myself to care, to feel bad for her, not in this moment. I was protecting her and one day she would come to understand that.

"Pamela," I said, taking a deep breath, "I renounce the ties of our blood-"

"Eric, please!" She screamed, grabbing me by the arms and shaking me with a desperate violence that shocked me, "don't say it, just, please, don't say the words Eric, please," she begged through thick tears, her eyes tight, sinking to the floor and wrapping her arm around my leg, her face pressed to my shin as her tiny body racked with heavy sobs.

I squeezed my eyes closed. I couldn't bare to look at her, everything inside of me was begging, screaming at me not to do this. Everything was telling me to take her, to hold her to me, to reassure her just like I always did. To bury my face in the familiar scent of her golden hair and press my nose into her neck, into that place that had always belonged to me.

I knew that she would never forgive me. To leave her again was one thing but to damage us beyond repair, no. She would hate me, and part of me really fucking hated her for not seeing why I was doing this, but I needed it to be this way, it had to be this way.

After a long moment I finally forced myself to utter the words that would seal our fate.

"As your maker, I release you."

The sensation that exploded within me was indescribable. It was as if an elastic band had been spread too thin and then suddenly snapped. And it sent me reeling too, the connection I had felt with Pam from the moment she rose as my progeny, from everyday and night since then up until now was gone in an instant, leaving an empty silence within me, leaving a huge, gaping empty silence. It wasn't just our bond, it was us, it was me, we'd been together for so long now that even when we blocked each other out, we weren't truly apart. Not like now. She was gone. That part of me was just gone without even a flicker of her left. The silence was fucking deafening and for a moment everything around me was black, a void of nothingness. I gave so much of myself to her that it had ripped my fucking soul in half.

And now I was on my own again.

I opened my eyes and looked to Pam who was silent, her grip on me now free as if I was already gone. She was just a mess of blonde on the concrete floor, a well of bloody tears beginning pool out from under her, like a crime scene photo.

Except she wasn't Pam any more, not now, not the Pam that she'd grown into. She was that young girl again, the one that I'd grown to love so much. She was that young girl, crumpled on the floor, drowning in her tears and I'd reduced her to that.

"This is for the best Pam, one day you'll come to realise that," I said, kicking her arms from my leg and she stumbled backwards into the concrete, looking up to stare at me, her eyes empty and vacant.

"It's the right decision," I muttered to myself, moving to climb back up the steps.

"Eric I love you," I heard her whisper, her hand grabbing my wrist and her voice weak with heartbreak. From the corner of my eye I saw her twist off her ring and felt her place it in my hand, closing my fingers around it.

"I know," I replied, wasting no time to get up the stairs and get as far away from her as possible. I got midway but hesitated when the sound of broken, painful sobs met my ears, punching through the quiet room. The sound grew louder as Pam's crying became hysterical. I didn't think that I'd ever heard her cry like that, screaming, like a child, holding herself tightly, her hands clawing at nothing.

I flinched on impulse, willing myself not to go back to her and I pushed to continue going up the stairs, finally leaving the basement and shutting the door quietly behind me. I took in the sight of the bar. My bar. Our bar. I felt nothing but a ubiquitous hollow in my chest. I then stalked towards the club exit to meet Bill outside.

"Let's go," I said to Bill as soon as I caught sight of the him. He was standing, hands in pockets, silent as Joe's car rolled out of the car park. The king turned and blinked at me in surprise, a smirk falling from his face, for once he appeared serious, solemn even and he moved to hold my shoulder in a firm grip.

I slipped my phone from my pocket to check the time, 2:45 AM, it would be daylight soon. As something rolled down my cheek I realised that my face was wet. When had it started raining? I looked up above me. The black sky shimmered with millions of stars, each one a tiny fleck of glitter in the blanket of night. The air was warm around my face.

But there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eric**

The door to the Stackhouse residence opened revealing the _what some might call mediocre_ blonde woman known as Sookie Stackhouse. Eric took in the sight of her, His ocean blue eyes blank and unwavering. Bill Compton took an earnest step forward nearing the waitress with a genuine expression of solace plastered over his normally smug face. Sookie's eye's fell on Bill and then shifted to Eric almost as soon as she stepped over the threshold. The gentle smile that had been playing on either side of her lips _only moments before hand_ fell completely from the corners of her mouth quicker than a penny hitting the floor. Her face disdained, speechless from the shock of seeing the two of them weeks after their disappearance.

 _Every fibre of Eric's being dreaded this reunion almost as much as he had dreaded dealing with Pam earlier._

The faerie continued to stare at the two of them almost dumbly, as if she was trying to understand just how they were here. Her gentle brown eyes were warm yet full of questions. Probably picking up the feeling that something wasn't quite right. And she was in fact correct, things were not right. Not at all. And they were not about to get any better. The hollow hole in the pit of Eric's chest _where he had once felt the bond tying him to Pam_ grew deeper and darker the longer he was stood there on the creaking wooden panelling of the door step. He hadn't even had time to think this through. Think through what he would say to Sookie when they did eventually come face to face. And now that he was here in front of her the thousand-year-old vampire found himself at a loss for words.

"Eric- Sookie spoke out, her voice vague and shaky, interrupting him from his thoughts. Her eyes fell on his icy gaze as if she, _like he had,_ had suffered a severe case of amnesia, and that by seeing the two vampires, _here on her porch_ , it had jump started her brain like a defibrillator jump starts a heart sending her memories flooding back. "Bill?" She finished her sentence.

Eric's hand balled into a fist.

The small hard object he held in his grasp was hot in his hand, pressing into the skin of his palm like a burn at Sookie's mention of Bill fucking Compton's name. He watched as Bill dipped his head regarding Sookie in silence. His face still held that shit eating simper from earlier. Eric slowly opened his hand. . .Pamela's ring. He hadn't even realised he'd still been holding onto it. Sookie's eyes fell briefly on the piece of jewellery. She took it in for some moments before refocusing her attentions back on Bill.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" The king queried. He cast his eyes around the frame of the door once before settling them back onto the waitress who _,_ much to Eric's distaste, was watching the king with relieved eyes.

The faerie remained mute as she stepped aside in silent invitation for the two of them to enter _Eric's former home_. Bill was the first one out of the two of them to step over the threshold to which Eric followed quietly behind him. His shoulder brushed past Sookie's as he made his way into the corridor. At the sudden contact the waitress's eyes met his for the briefest moment. And the two of them held eye contact exchanging unspoken words. He saw it then, the troubled expression in her eyes that hadn't been there before he had been abducted. And he despised it. He hated seeing her distressed. He hated seeing her worried and the knowledge that he was about to add to whatever heavy burden she was carrying on her shoulders only added to his very own burden of guilt.

However, the relief was evident behind Sookie's riled eyes. Relief that he, _like Bill_ , was alive and safe. Even if it was only for the moment. God only knew what lay in store for two vampires later.

Eric wanted to freeze her like this, in that one moment. Where everything was not great but still bearable for her. Where she felt safe and was even smiling a little because now, she expected things to be okay, to get better now they were back. But things would not get better. . .they would only get worse.

And the thought of having to hurt Sookie in the way he had hurt Pam almost brought the thousand-year-old vampire to his knees.

To some extent being out of Sookie's life for good wasn't all bad. At least not for her.

Perhaps in their death she could move on, maybe even start a family. Something neither of them could ever give her, along with the chance to be truly happy.

Not just some false reality.

Eric had never thought about it like that. The effect his immortality would have on Sookie if they had settled down. Would he had turned her if they married? deprived her of a complete life where she had the chance have children, to be a mother, to grow old. It didn't seem fair, not out loud, but the selfish part of him had wanted to keep her by his side until the day he died the true death. Whether that meant for eternity or not.

His mind wondered back to his progeny then, _sorry, former_ progeny, Pamela.

 _I love you, you know that._

Her words echoed through his head. She'd always said he'd saved her. He'd always confidentially believed he'd ruined her.

The guilt seeped back to him then. And it lingered there with him. He still half expected to feel her pull and he reached out for it desperately trying to grasp the invisible rope. Yet he felt nothing, nothing but a burning pit of hollow nothingness, and loss. Drowning him. Suffocating him. Along with the daunting feeling of the loneliness he'd left back in 1906. He wondered if Pam was feeling the same? he couldn't imagen she was doing well, considering the way he had left her. The way he had hurt her. . .again.

But she had Tara. She would be okay right? It would take some time for them to develop a strong bond but, as soon as they did Pam would forget about him. Which was for the best.

 _it's the right decision_.

So he kept telling himself.

He had wanted to spear Pam the pain of feeling his death. Just like he'd felt his own maker's death. From grieving him. There was no doubting that. But the sinister streak in him had wanted to hurt her for everything she'd done. For releasing Russell and landing him in this mess. For forcing him to leave Sookie. . .and her. But Bill had been right, he had sparked her anger the night he'd first denied her. He could not come up with any excuses for that.

He was good at hurting the people he cared about.

Perhaps Sookie's choice in walking away from the both of them had been the right decision all along. Perhaps it would have been better if he'd left Sookie alone the night she'd first walked into his bar on the arm of another man. If only he'd left Pam alone the night their eyes had met in that dark alleyway in San Francisco. That was the only word he could think of, _if,_ if only he'd done things differently. If only he'd never slept with Pam, _if_ was such a big word.

A familiar almost metallic wift caught Eric's nose, Hindering his thinking. He inhaled it deeply. His pupils dilating as he took in the intoxicating scent. Blood. There was no denying the fragrance. He could smell the threat in the air. Along with the smell of gun powder and. . .and a light perfume that smelt like. . .Pam. Had she been here? Had she been the threat that had sent Sookie into her spiral of distress? His fangs sprang forth with a snap as his cool eyes searched around the foyer tracking down the scent in a predatory fashion. Sookie watched him frowning her vision soon turning to Bill who also bared his fangs. Eric shot down the hallway in one swift motion, heading in the direction of the kitchen where the smell became more intense. _Stronger._ Bill trailed behind him.

Sookie ran after the pair of them human speed protesting in a vocal manor. She grabbed at Bill's jacket in a fruitless attempt to stop him getting any closer to the door.

"Wait, you guys can't just storm in here and raid my house, I have questions, questions that need answers my first one being. . .where the hell have you two been?"

Eric ignored her as he came to a halt in-front of the door. He opened it. But barely got a look at what lay inside of the dark space before the door slammed shut. Bill and Eric whirled around in unison to look at Sookie. a look of shock was etched onto Bill's features. Sookie's palm was outstretched wide, whatever invisible force she was using to hold the door was over powering Eric's vampire strength.

"What happened here?" Eric questioned through his teeth, his tone holding an icy tint. Sookie stared at him, then swallowed, slightly taken aback by his harsh tone of voice however she quickly covered it up raising her chin with a forced confidence.

"You didn't answer my question" She argued, blinking her chocolate brown eyes at the pair of them expectantly.

Bill and Eric exchanged looks. knowing they had no choice but to deceive her about their whereabouts, If the authority didn't kill them over Russell then they would certainly kill them for sharing out classified information.

"It was under my orders" Bill responded after moments of harrowing silence. The brunette placed both hands into the pockets of his worn blue jeans with a casual shrug. Sookie watched him clearly unconvinced by his words. "I had reason to think that something big may have been going on, something to do with Russell Eddington and I needed the help of all the sheriff's in this state"

This time Sookie didn't argue instead she nodded her head. But, the look on her face said it all. She expressed an irritated breath.

"So you guys didn't think it would be convenient to tell me this before you disappeared?"

"Well we've explained ourselves- Eric finally broke in. "So now it's your turn. What happened?" he added.

Sookie focused her attention back on the door. Sighing before she dropped her hand. _And the hold she had on the door._ Without another word Eric moved to open the hatch. The sight and smell of blood instantly inundating his senses like an ocean wave. He growled inwardly looking at the bloody mess that was Sookie's kitchen. He turned around to look at Sookie with unintentional speed. Sookie took an instinctive step back a slight frown creasing above her brow.

"Did someone attack you?" The Viking interrogated, his voice dangerously low. Sookie shook her head, however the gesture soon turned into a hesitant nod.

"who?" Bill urged finishing Eric's sentence. "Sookie"

Sookie looked between the two males just as the Viking and his alley watched her. Eric's patience was grating away by the second. He needed answers. He needed to know who had attacked Sookie. He would hunt them down before finding Russell. Then, and only then would he die knowing that Sookie was safe from at least one threat. However, the formidable thought playing in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Who would protect Sookie from Russell when he was gone? He had failed in thinking that far ahead when he'd pieced his plan together forty-five minutes ago.

"Pam" Eric thought, out loud.

Could this have been Pam? He could smell her here, it made sense. He needed it to be Pam. Because if it was Pam then he'd have another valid reason to disrelish her.

 _Then maybe this fucking guilt would subside._

When Sookie shook her head no he felt the pent up guilt build to boil over in a painful icy river freezing his body with sharp shards of glass through his heart. He nodded his head in silence.

"It wasn't Pam" Sookie sighed shutting her eyes. Her voice horse and her Eye's strained. "it was Debbie"

Wait Debbie as in werewolf Debbie? why would she want to harm Sookie. From what Eric knew Sookie and Debbie had only crossed paths once. They'd never been the best of friends but they'd never had a problem with each other, well not to Eric's knowledge.

Sookie rubbed at her irritated eyes before continuing.

"I came home from work and Debbie was in the house, I don't even know how she got in. . .it all happened so quickly, one minuet everything was fine and the next Debbie has a gun to my head. And then Tara. . ." Sookie stopped. Hesitated. And then continued. "and then the gun was in my hand and Debbie was dead-" She trailed off the words dying in her mouth as the memory of the night's events flashed before her eyes.

"And Pam-" Eric asked every strand on in his body standing on edge as he mentioned "her" name.

"She came by the house" Sookie answered. "She made me promise not to tell you she was here. . . but I guess you already figured it out. Mind you I don't think she was planning on staying, but then we made her turn Tara so I guess she doesn't really have a choice now"

Bill nodded still deep in thought. While Eric was temporarily side tracked on the fact that Pam had actually taken his orders and left. He'd deemed she'd been here the hole time he'd been gone. He guessed he was wrong. The king acknowledged Debbie's mutilated corpse which was sprawled out in the left hand corner of the room before his mahogany eyes flickered back to Sookie's which were almost twin in colour. Eric watched the pair of them as the waitress and The king participated in a silent conversation with their eyes until Sookie, _as if reading Bill's mind. . . which she probably had._ Answered the question both Eric and Bill required the answer to.

"Debbie attacked me because I've been seeing her ex-husband. . . Alcide Herveaux" Eric's eye's flew to Sookie's slender form then. And they stayed there. Her eyes were on Him now, in silent apology. Had she really moved on from him that quickly? after everything they had done together. After all of the time they'd spent in each other's arms. After the days he'd spent making love to her? The Viking felt an intense emotion of deception rush forth.

Pam . . .

Eric's mind took him back to the image of his former lover then, Heart broken and hysterical on the cold naked concrete of their resting place _he had reduced her to that._ Her emotions then were an exact symbotical mirror to his own in this current moment. Though he'd never openly admit it. And the emotions were so intense that he thought for a moment perhaps some of them were still coming from Pam _in the fore-shock of their broken bond._ Could she feel his slight fuelling anger towards Sookie at her betrayal along with the despair of having to tell her exactly what he'd told Pam. He knew that was impossible. Once the bond between maker and progeny was broken, it could not be repaired. Yet. The part of him that still grasped tightly onto his life before Sookie _when he'd been without a soul. . . without his humanity_ yearned for that bond not to be broken.

Bill Compton left the room, without so much as a word. Sweeping through the hallway like a turbulent hurricane and then finally departing out of the door. He let it crash shut behind him. Sookie looked back to the Viking hesitating before she went after Bill. Eric stood in the kitchen, numbness reseeding throughout his entire being. He retrieved Pam's ring from the pocket of his black jeans, the circled platinum twinkled in the moon light that was streaming through the kitchen window, giving it a unique glow. He traced his thumb on its defined patterns.

 _Eric, please! don't say it, just, please, don't say the words Eric, please._

The words sprung to his mind with a vengeful violence. Ripping through his skull over and over almost painfully. He closed his hand around the ring just as the door opened revealing Sookie. She hadn't been gone long... Not at all, five, ten minutes maybe less. Where had Bill gone? Perhaps The King and His ex-had exchanged some heated words. Perhaps Bill had left the estate, _Eric felt slight satisfaction at the thought._ Sookie stared up at the Viking with misty eye's.

The look on her face threw him.

"Is it true?" The waitress demanded her voice came out brittle, as she visibly tried to hold her emotions intact. Eric's ocean blue eye's fell on her frame. "Are you and Bill going after Russell?"

Her words struck a chord within him causing him to take an instinctive step forward. Sookie stiffened as his calloused fingers made contact with her cerise cheeks, a watery stream fell from the corner of her eyes as she blinked up at him. Eric wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb then slid his hand to the back of her head to pull her against him.

 _He'd wanted to be the one to tell to her, He wanted to explain to her how much he loved her, how sorry he was but Bill had beaten him to it. The only words he could offer her now were those of comfort and apology._

"Tell me it's not true, tell me Bill's just trying to hurt me" She Stuttered her tear's dampening his shirt, he greeted her with silence and the faerie broke down into hiccuping Sob's. Eric remained still. His eye's frozen in the place of the doorway where he caught sight of Bill Compton lurking in the shadow's. _so he hadn't left_. Bill watched them intently a slight glimmer coating over his eyes, the dam ready to break. Eric did not shed a tear. Perhaps he'd just adapted to the feeling of loss. He didn't have it in him to cry, not anymore.

Sookie pulled back from him searching his eye's through her bleary wet ones.

"I can't imagen a world without you in it" She said truthful her voice raw with emotion "Both of you" she added spinning around wildly to look at Bill with a despondent desperation. She moved quickly from Eric's embrace towards Bill stopping in front of him. Bill stared down at her five foot six frame gazing at her for some moments. Sookie threw her arms around him hugging him close. Bill resisted at first but finally melted into her burying his nose into her hair and inhaling. His quiet muffled sob didn't go unnoticed by Eric, _but it did go noticed by Sookie's human ears_. It was just like Bill to show weakness.

"Please don't do this" Sookie pleaded with the two of them hopelessly, her cries were daggers to Eric's heart. Bill let go of her gently. Moved her out of his path and then looked back to Eric who remained a stoic statue his eye's still glued to the waitress like a magnet. He could not bring himself to say another word. Not now. it was too difficult, seeing her crumble like that begging him not to leave her on her own again, begging him to stay alive. . .and here. . . Just as Pam begged him less than an hour ago.

 _He prayed to Godric that Sookie would forgive him for this. For his decision to sacrifice himself for her. She may not have seen it now but he was protecting her, just as he was protecting Pam._

"I'm sorry Sookie, we have to" Bill said quietly, genuine apology evident in his voice. Sookie placed a palm over her mouth choking back more tears. Bill dipped his head to Eric in silent order for them to leave. The Viking nodded in quick acknowledgement. He moved towards the door following behind the king. He avoided Sookie's desperate teary gaze just as he'd done to Pam. His main focus point was that door. That big white glossy door. He had to get to it. He had to get out of this fucking house. Now!

"After everything I've fucking done for you two!" Sookie fumed pushing past the stage of tears with fresh anguish her voice nearing loss of any control "you want to put me through this Bullshit?"

Eric felt Sookie take a hold of his black pony skin leather jacket and shrugged her off exiting out of the Stackhouse residence as soon as Bill opened the door. Sookie ran out after the pair of them stopping on her decking. She braced herself against one of the white pillars chest heaving, knowing her attempts to change their mind using anger was pointless. She shot an explosive ball off light in Bill's direction to which he easily swerved.

"You fucking ungrateful bastards! I hope Russell fucking kills the both of you!" She screamed through Multan tears of mad rage. Leaving both Eric and Bill speechless.

 _In all the ways Eric had expected her to react he hadn't seen that coming._

Sookie backed up into the house disappearing back into the darkness. She slammed the door so hard, it sent tiny splinters of wood flying in all directions. Bill swatted at the fragments as if they were insects.

The sound of overwrought weeping caught Eric's ears, he squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to block it out. It reminded him of Pam. Images of Pam flashed through his mind.

He felt the buzzing of a new message coming through his cell phone. And heard Bill flip the lid on his. The king cleared his throat.

"We should get going" Bill said, then paused. Eric opened his eyes. "now" the king added over Sookie's retched sobbing. He lifted his phone showing Eric the message that had popped up onto the glowing glass screen. It was from Salome.

 _You have exactly one hour until sunrise tick tok boys tick tok..._

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait I've been really swamped with school work but here it is chapter 12! Updates may not be as frequent as usual but I am definitely continuing with this Fan-fiction so don't worry, they will become more frequent whenever I have breaks from school. Any way thanks for waiting, review and Happy reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, here's today's update. I went on holiday which is why it's quite late. Warning /: at the end so be prepared. .O. Happy reading and Review. Oh, and belated Happy Halloween.**

 **Playthings x**

 **Pam**

"We're closed," Pam choked out into the silence of the study. Her voice was sore and hoarse from crying.

She knew it was Tara tapping persistently at the door, she could feel her presence at the edge of her consciousness. The quiet sound vaguely reminded her of a woodpecker drilling it's hole into aged tree bark. It was irritating. Pam glared at the thin stream of light that had snuck into the room from under the door. With some vague interest she watched the dust particles dance around the air from where she was sat, alone and hunched over Eric's desk in the dim lit office. Her hair felt dirty in her hands and the smell of whiskey was thick in the air.

 _She was so alone._

Pam released her hold on the dirty lengths of her hair only to bury her face into her hands. She pressed both heels of her hands to her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles in the dark. With a sigh, she leaned back in the chair and slouched. She felt drained. Weak. As if she had nothing left in her. And she didn't, not without Eric. In fact, she was surprised she'd even managed to get up the stairs. Getting up off of that unforgiving, filthy floor had felt like the hardest thing to do in the world and her legs had felt like nothing more than a badly beaten lump of jello.

In actual fact the only thing reminding her that she was still here, still actually existing, was the dull void centred in the middle of her chest coupled with the dull sting of nausea burning at the back of her throat.

Her gaze fell on a framed picture of her maker. It sat silently on the top shelf at the far end of the room surrounded by the other pictures of them, smiling and happy, a visual timeline whose only purpose now was to mock her with its fake promise of happiness.

He looked beautiful too, standing tall and stoic with all the presence of an Angel. Her Angel. And he was gone. He was gone to go and fish out that river rat Russell Eddington, and for what? A one way ticket to the true death, courtesy of the authority.

And it was all her fault.

She tore her eyes away from the photo, unable to look at it a second longer. With a shot of whiskey and a silent prayer, she hoped that the numbness might take over and that maybe...just maybe, it would make her could forget.

It didn't.

Pam's emotional wall collapsed again. Her hands flew to her mouth, choking back another heavy load of sobs as well as the nausea that was causing her stomach to churn. Her lashes grew heavier from her tears as her cries of misery worsened.

The door opened slowly, letting the slightest bit more light into the small room. The newly turned vampire Tara stood in the doorway. She hovered there for some time before she took a cautious step inside. She came to a halt just a few centimetres from where the blonde was posed and as Pam looked up she could vaguely make out a glass of what must've been Tru blood held tightly in her progeny's grasp. Tara inched closer and Pam blearily watched the synthesised blood. A thick bubble of red floated its way to the surface before disappearing with an unnerving pop.

Pam felt sick.

"I said we are closed, which means I want you out as well. I don't care where you go, just go. Sookie should take you like she promised she would," Pam sniffled. She trailed her vision up to Tara's face before gingerly wiping at the remains of her tears.

"I heard you and Eric earlier, I don't think-" Tara stopped to think through her words carefully, only then did she continue, "you shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

Pam stared up at her progeny for a long moment, her eyes still burning slightly. These new vampires, still so young, their emotions still so fresh. And what was this one? Why, she didn't even have to ask. It was written all over her face. Sympathy. Tara felt sorry for her.

Pam felt anger flare to life. She didn't need Tara's pity.

Tara slowly took a seat opposite to her, placing the glass of blood onto the desk and sliding it forward in Pam's direction. Pam quickly caught it neatly between both hands. The office settled into silence.

"I hate tru blood," Pam muttered.

Pam pushed the synthetic blood back in Tara's direction. Tara shrugged raising the glass to her lips. She took a lengthy sip before once again putting it back down onto the desk with a quiet clink. The motion in itself made Pam's stomach feel unsettled.

"She speaks," Tara replied with a full smile. Pam scowled.

Tara didn't understand. She couldn't possibly understand. She had never had to deal with this sort of loss, this sort of...grief, if that was the word you used in a situation like this. Yes, Tara may have been getting a small feel of what Pam was feeling from the new bond they shared but, she would never ever understand.

Pam felt her eyes grow wet again.

She despised Tara for trying to understand her. She despised this place Bon temps. She despised Sookie. She despised herself, for releasing that greasy ugly french son of a bitch Russell Eddington.

But most of all she despised Eric.

"This is for the best, one day you'll come to realise that"

Pam felt more tears rim in her eyes at the memory of Eric's harsh words. They which had been her true undoing. Only Eric Northman could cause her a wound so deep.

"Eric may have made some enemies in his time, but he was never cruel. Angry, critical, cold, but never cruel…"

"Look Pam, I can't even begin to understand your relationship with Eric,"

 _'No, you can't,'_ _thought Pam._

"But I don't understand why you're still defending him! Sookie did once say that vampire blood is chemical, you were bonded to Eric through his blood...maybe that's the real problem, you were probably like a slave to him."

"It wasn't just the blood," Pam said quickly, her voice barely audible. "I fell in love with him a long time ago."

Pam had never admitted that out loud to anybody else. She had only ever said those words to Eric. Those words were that were for his ears only. Perhaps such a fragile atmosphere was bringing out all of her vulnerabilities. Perhaps it was the new bond tying her to Tara that was causing her to drip with honesty.

"Don't worry," Tara offered some new words of comfort, "you'll meet someone else, someone better."

Tara was beginning to think like an immortal now which, Pam supposed, was a good thing but at this current moment it was not what the blonde needed to hear. Not at all.

"I don't want anyone else," Pam sighed, "I want him..."

The tears threatened to spill again, she had never uttered truer words. Even if she hated Eric she knew she could never dare find another. She didn't want to. She was his whether he wanted her or not and she mentally could not let him go. His name was burned all over her, In her mind, on her heart, on her body, and in her blood.

Tara remained seated, silently observing her maker and Pam felt a cool pressure on her hand. She opened her eyes to see that Tara's hand was intertwined with hers. Pam frowned, unsure of what to do. She let her hand linger a little, it was nice to have some comfort…

No. She snatched her hand away and Tara gasped. She wouldn't let anyone touch her now, not unless they were Eric.

"No one else will ever know me like that," Pam whispered, more to herself than Tara. She looked down at her hand that was now cradled against her chest. "I won't let them."

There was another tap at the door. Pam's eyes flew in it's direction before she shifted her gaze back to Tara who looked at her with equal wonder. What if Eric...could he have possibly come back? Could he have changed his mind? Pam felt the faint ghost of hope wasp through her. She moved in the direction of the door and threw it open, however an unbearable feeling of disappointment seeped over her when the the barmaid Ginger stepped into view. Ginger gave her a toothy grin and then looked to Tara. She nodded quickly in Tara's direction and. Tara nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Hey Pam," Ginger greeted her brightly "I'm so sorry I didn't open up yesterday it's just that Eric came and he told me not to, but I guess you already know that." Pam swallowed hard, "So are you guys back on?" Ginger asked, her eyebrows raising enthusiastically. Pam let out an involuntary sob and barged past Ginger, storming in the direction of Fantasia's exit, snatching up another bottle on the way out.

"Was it something I said?" She heard Ginger say before she slammed the door shut.

The night was warm, but then again Pam expected nothing less at this time of year. Pam strode a few steps in the direction of her car thinking to get inside before she changed course. She headed to the far end of the car park in the direction of the forest. The rustling foliage got louder the closer Pam approached. Pam took a long swig out of the bottle of rum, savouring the taste, then she took another one and then another one. She batted at the branches and leaves pushing them out of her path as drank more and more and she went further and further into the woods.

Pam woke up to a mouthful shit-soiled hay. Where was she? A barn? It certainly stank like a barn. Though, it didn't seem to be owned by anyone. It was an empty windy shithole just a property Eric owned in Sweden and there was not one animal in sight. Not that Pam was complaining, she had never been an animal lover. Pam heaved herself up from the ground. Her hand tightened around something...hard. The bottle, it was still held in her grasp however, it was empty. Where had she been? How had she gotten here? When had she gotten here? And why was she in so much...pain. Pam gripped her stomach, feeling a wet substance coat her hand. Her eyes instantly fell to the wet silk of her kimono.

Blood.

Was she hurt? If so, how? What had happened? She remembered Eric leaving, then crying in the study...then Ginger, then the car park and then...then nothing.

She took a deep breath, letting the scent waft around her nostrils and seep into her lungs.

The blood wasn't hers, it was human.

Pam ran her tongue over her bottom lip feeling the bitter taste of dried plasma. She had fed, that was quickly becoming apparent. The thought made her want to keel over and throw up. It took her a moment longer to register that the burning, searing pain in her stomach was in fact hunger. But she wasn't hungry, she was fucking ravenous. She needed to get back to fangtasia, she wanted to go home, the home with Eric there. She needed-

A sharp snap at the the end of the barn sounded in Pam's ears.

 _She wasn't alone_

Pam's cerulean eyes flashed in the direction of the sound, trying desperately to locate it's source. She squinted when her eyes settled on a flickering bright light.

"Freeze!" Said a high pitched voice. The voice of a child. Pam spied a crop of big brunette curls from behind the light before it faded, revealing a chubby faced little boy who couldn't have been more than the age of seven. He wore a simple indigo coloured night shirt accompanied by red sweat pants. A bad clash but then again, his mommy probably thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Pam glared at the child. She hated children. She flinched when the little boy took a step closer towards her. The child giggled flashing his gappy teeth. He placed the flashlight down to his side, his heartbeat remaining as calm as anything, probably his childlike innocence giving him no fear of her.

"You look funny, were you in an accident?" The teacup human asked.

Pam stared down at him, a sour taste beginning to grow in her mouth. She wanted to get out of there, back to fangtasia as soon as possible. She had to-

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump

Feed.

His blood smelt sweet. like...like cinnamon Pure, free from any of the poison adult blood-bags pumped in their veins. And Pam was so hungry.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?" The child repeated, clearly eager to know why Pam was completely drenched in guts. Pam stared at the child with glazed eyes before she looked to his small jugular.

Stupid children. They trust anyone, they ask the wrong questions at the wrong time, they practically beg for trouble.

Images of blood and screaming humans from centuries ago flashed across her mind as his heartbeat became louder in her ears, draining out his squeaky voice. Children, the children...they were the best part.

They squealed just like little pigs

Thump Thump Thump Thump

"I crashed my car," Pam lied smoothly. A small smile curved at the corners of her mouth. She pointed to the back of the barn.

"About two minuets away from here, Can you smell the smoke?" The little boy beamed back at her warmly. He nodded his head manically.

"You bet I can," He squealed in excitement, clearly thinking this was some sort of fun game. He bounced back with an insane amount of energy in Pam's direction taking a tight hold on her hand with his smaller one. His hands were soft...really, really soft. Soft and warm. Pam tensed.

"I can't believe you survived a big crash!" He overemphasised jumping up and down. "I'll take you to my Moma she'll clean you up real good..." Pam licked her lips, "Ar-Are you hungry miss?"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Aren't you a dear?" She whispered, her voice cool in the warmth of the night. She traced a thumb over the child's chubby cheek, leaving a smear of blood on his clear, untainted skin.

"I'm famished."

The torch fell to the floor, shattering glass around the barn. The bulb fluttered slightly, still desperate to emit the light for which it was created and as the building was plunged into darkness the scent of the purest blood pervaded the night air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's Playthings here. Sorry for the delay school and stuff you know the drill. Im not gonna waste anymore time speaking teehee so enjoy and review and chapter 15 is in the works.**

 **oh and p.s thank you for all your reviews they do make my day and inspire me to write. Thank you ashmo2000 for your paragraphs and ideas I love reading them, thank you to all the guest reviews and thank you lundyred, thank you Shukaka for all your support love you gurl!, thank you RaiRoRa, thank you roisinlloyd, Thank you sooo much Red 000 :) and just thank you to all my reviews in general, I can't wait to get more love you all! and happy holidays!**

 _ **Flashback New York 1909**_

 **Eric**

 _Eric held his nonexistent breath and, as quietly as he could, turned the knob to Pam's door and opened it. He halted at the image before him; feeling both shocked and enraged._

 _Pamela and Collin were together, alright. The two were intertwined in the sheets of Collin's bed; limbs tangled and lips locked. Collin was shirtless and Pam, from what Eric could see, was completely naked. Her legs (the legs Eric so rightfully owned) were wrapped around that disgusting mongrel's waist. She moaned in enjoyment as Collin's mouth attacked her neck, encouraging him to continue._

 _Eric couldn't help but stare, frozen in place and feeling as if he were in the twilight zone. Perhaps Pam was doing this to get back at him. After all, dragging a supermodel back here after pursuing her for a month had not been one of his finer moments. And Clara_ _was still layered up in the sheets on his bed._

 _If Pam was doing this for revenge, it sure as hell wasn't working. If anything, it just angered him, and he took a step back to leave the scene, but, in his rage, had forgotten all about being quiet. His foot had caused the floorboard to creak, alerting the two in front of him._

 _Pam and Collin's attention snapped in his direction before horror flooded both their faces. For an excruciatingly long and uncomfortable moment, the three of them just stared at each other until Collin finally spoke, summed up Eric's feelings in one succinct word:_

 _"Shit."_

 _"Eric," Pam started, though she had no idea how she was going to end that sentence. Eric tightened his jaw and disappeared in a blur; dashing out of the room and back towards the redhead in his chambers._

 _"Eric!" He heard Pam yell after him again, desperation evident in her tone. Eric came to a stop in the belly of his myrrh-scented bed chambers. His back was to the door as images of HIS progeny and that redneck stable-rat flashed through his mind. The Viking was seething when his attention flickered to the human woman who lay sleeping soundly in the deep green satin of his bed. Eric shot forward, snatching the bedspread, and ripping it from Clara's body, exposing her. She woke up with a scream before attempting to shield her breasts for modesty before she peered up at the tall blonde, confused._

 _"Get out," Eric growled at her before she could even open her mouth to ask him just what the hell he was doing._

 _"But we had a deal! My blood for your protection. We had a deal!" The redhead blurted, "After all this time are you saying I mean nothing to you?"_

 _Eric balled his hands into fists._

 _"Less than nothing you worthless whore!"_ _He roared. Just in time to feel his progeny's presence behind him. He knew Pam would be able to feel that searing hot emotion through their bond so it was only a matter of time before she showed. The Viking felt momentary regret at his choice of words which had been directed towards the woman who was still on his bed, but to some degree were also aimed at Pam. It was when Eric felt the hard nudge against his shoulder that he spun around to see Clara leaving the room. He watched in silence as she stopped in front of his progeny taking in her flushed appearance before she said while sniveling:_

 _"The pair of you are toxic! You deserve each other."_

 _With one final look over her shoulder at Eric whose eyes held no emotion, Clara left. But not before pathetically attempting to barge Pam in the process, who, of course, dodged the petty attempt easily._

 _Pam's eyes never once left her maker's, even when silence started to settle between the two of them. Eric gritted his teeth and went to turn his back on his significant other, however, her voice stopped him._

 _"It just happened," she said, as she entered further into the room. "He's my progeny, Eric. I was on my own... and you know how I hate that."_

 _Pam was clothed now, but barely; wearing her pastel blue corset which was just about done up and pushing her slender body to the extreme. It propped her breasts up boldly which was a flattering sight for any man to see. And her face, quite quaint as always, with a light but fueled passion burning behind that lady bright blue gaze. Eric almost allowed himself to become bestraught by her beauty before he was reminded of the fact that she had been in Collin's chambers tonight. It made his skin crawl._

 _"Just…" He began, his voice coming out in a full blown roar before he took a breath and cooled down as much as was possible for a man with a fuse as short as his. "Get out, Pam."_

 _Pam declined, choosing to walk towards him instead until he was towering over her five-foot-two frame. Her blue orbs caught onto his similar ones and she peered up into his visage; her features now holding a docile expression. Eric had always found stubbornness to be Pam's most irritating quality and right now it was even worse. His blonde maiden reached out to caress the light stumble on his chin and he tensed upon her touch._

 _"Come on now, Eric. You and I both know you're not angry at me because of that. Just like I'm not angry with you about Clara," she said, her voice just above a whisper. Her dainty hands moved to snake around Eric's neck with an unintended seduction that Eric made note of. Eric violently took hold of both her hands moving them from him and, without thinking, he shoved her into the wall nearest to the door pinning her there with both arms at either side of her head. Pam gasped as her back made hard contact with the wall. The force that could have broken a human lady's bones having caught her off guard._

 _"Do not speak as if you know what I feel," Eric hissed through gritted teeth._

 _Pam blinked up at him, putting on a brave face despite her blatant fear at that moment. Eric loosened his grip on her taking a step back, and Pam stared at him rubbing the spot on her arm where he had roughly grabbed hold of her._

 _"We're just doing what we always do," Pamela said gently her voice honey sweet. She took another reluctant step in his direction, closer to his face. She watched his lips as she continued, "I refuse to do it anymore. This game of cat and mouse. It's futile. Annoying…" she paused before adding, "I know that you told Godric you love me—"_

 _"Godric heard wrong" Eric snapped a little too defensively. Had Pam heard that conversation with Godric? No, she couldn't have. He would have sensed her presence and she was still a baby vampire, she had not yet mastered the art of blocking the bond they shared. Godric must have told her. Eric growled inwardly. He would be having words with his maker once they met again._

 _Pam tensed at that response. It was clear she was still a bit frightened. It didn't show in her voice._

 _"Last year you told your lover Lucrezia. This year you told Nan Flannigan. You tell everyone but me. Why?" She questioned. Her hand resumed its office of caressing his cheek, but she was still a bit peeved. "Is Godric right about you being a cowered?"_

 _Eric batted her hand away._

 _"It's not. And you know that." He practically growled. Pam jumped slightly, but nodded she understood as red began rimming the outline of the whites of her eyes._

 _Eric couldn't allow himself to grow attached to her. He'd lost too many people because he had grown attached. Saying love looked with the heart, not with the mind. Cupid is blind. Each time he had used the word 'love' it had ended in death. He had witnessed it too many times: his family, with his vampire brother, Alexei before Nora had been created—he didn't think he could survive if it happened with Pam._

 _Love was such a weakness._

 _"I will not allow Godric to be right about me, though he can think of you however he wishes. I am not weak anymore. I will never be again. You can't run from this, Eric. You have to stay here—" she said as her hands moved to touch him again. He didn't recoil away and remained watching her as she spoke. "Here. With me. Right now! Eric… I love you. Not Collin—you! I love you so much it consumes me," She said._

 _Eric continued to watch her. She was laying her heart bare to him, and it was the first time she had ever said this. Well… out loud anyway._

 _"I'm not dull. I know you love me too. So just say it! Say it and I'm yours. Not just by blood, but by body and soul… Tell me you love me and everything we've done to one another; the good, the bad — everything! All of it! It will have been for something! Eric… just tell me it was for something."_

They say there are five stages to a breakup. Eric had already been through the guilt stage, but there's few who even entertain what comes next and he as most certainly one of them. He didn't have time for it. Literally.

The Viking's phone pinged again as it had been doing for the last half an hour, but this time he ignored it. He and Bill were up to their necks in and under an immense amount of pressure to find the maddest vampire in Louisiana and drag the rampallian back to the Authority pronto.

That being said their search was not looking hopeful. They had been looking for the last half an hour. In eastern Bon Temps, they had asked around but came up short before they decided to locate and query a few gay bars because those were said to be the main venues Eddington was known to (in the words of the bouncers) "Just love". But still, nothing.

Their last attempt was Eddington's vampire nest which hadn't been inhabited for a number of years; only adding to Eric's doubts. The lodging was clearly still unoccupied. Which now brought them to the end of their search: not only because they couldn't find Russell anywhere, but because the Viking could feel the familiar pull of dawn. However, Eric Northman was not perturbed or stressed by his current situation. Of course, he knew of the fate that awaited him when he came back to the Authority empty-handed, but he did not fear death. He had died before, over a millennium ago now, but he could still remember the daunting feeling of letting go of the rope and slipping into oblivion. Even now, when facing death a second and final time, 'The True Death', he welcomed it like an old friend.

Though never spoken out loud, Eric had lost his taste for this world the minute Godric had met the sun and the only thing that had kept him from doing the same thing himself had been Sookie. Bill, on the other hand, was shitting himself scared. Of course, Eric expected nothing more from Bill Compton. The only time he didn't have a problem with death was when it was on Sookie's behalf. And though their search for Russell Edgington was proving fruitless, King Bill Compton refused to admit defeat.

"Northman, you find anything downstairs?" Bill's voice met Eric's ears, muffled by the bricks and plaster separating them. The ceiling creaked above the Viking from the king's heavy steps and the image of Bill crashing through the ceiling briefly crossed Eric's mind making him smile. However, his smile soon faded when his eyes unconsciously wandered down to his black t-shirt where he noticed a dim flashing light which screamed I-stake. Salome had explained that she would use these weapons to signal their return… and she was doing just that.

"Northman," Bill repeated the syllable sternly. "Did. You. Find. Anything. Downstairs?"

"No," Eric answered absentmindedly after a long moment of hesitation. His eyes were still glued to the flashing light. "No one appears to be here."

The only reply Eric got was the sound of Bill opening a wardrobe and hastily ripping down some aged pieces of fabric.

"DAMN IT!" The king's voice raged through the house so loud it would have made a human jump. Eric sat there quietly. He had expected Bill to crack under the pressure at any moment, so the outburst came as little surprise. "Russell is five thousand years old and no stranger to being hunted." Bill spoke apace denial present in his voice. "He's skilled at this and he could be lurking anywhere. We just need to —"

"Salome has summoned us back," Eric broke in with a sigh. The king fell silent yet again from where he was located, and Eric heard the slight rustling of objects from the top floor followed by heavy footsteps against the marble stairs shortly afterward.

Bill Compton strode into the room. A dim panicked light radiated from his eyes which were now cutting daggers at his love rival. "We just need to find a quicker and smarter way to track him," Bill finished the sentence Eric had interrupted, clearly trying to convince himself that finding Russell was still hopeful. Eric had long since thrown in the towel but Bill had insisted they continue.

"Dawn is approaching," Eric continued, pushing himself out of the chair and taking no notice of Bill's words. The King of Mississippi remained tongue-tied as Eric moved in the direction of the door sticking his hand in his pocket to check the phone he hadn't looked at in over half an hour. No surprise there was a long string of messages from Salome with the most recent reading _Time's up._

"Yes I am aware of that—" Bill stated firmly with narrowed eyes. Eric glanced at the now visible light that was blaring from Bill's shirt as well and gestured towards it with a single nod.

"And Salome has summoned us back, which means the search is over."

Bill said nothing. Instead, he seemed intent on looking downwards seemingly noticing the tracking device going off for the first time. The brunette had been so caught up in finding Russell that he hadn't even noticed it. Perhaps he had noticed but had made an effort to ignore it. Eric didn't know and he certainly didn't care. His main concern was getting back to the Authority and accepting his fate.

"The search is not over until I say it's over," Bill spoke with an unconvincing calmness. "As the reigning King of Mississippi, I order it. You may be willing to give up, Northman, but I refuse to. I will not leave Sookie or Jessica in such a dangerous time. Not when I can do everything in my power to prevent it. I'm sure you feel the same way about leaving Pam—"

Bill stopped short on the mention of Eric's ex's name, assuming the subject was a touchy one, but Eric would not allow it to be. He had said everything he'd needed to say to Pam and Sookie, and he thought it was not his choice to leave the world in such a way. At the hands of the Authority, he would not run or beg to be spared from death like a recreant.

"Do not speak of Sookie or Pamela to me," Eric growled yet again, cutting sharp across Bill who was still in mid-sentence. "I will not run from death like a coward. I am going back to the headquarters and I will accept whatever comes my way. So, you're either with me, Compton, or you're not." He paused before adding, "Sookie will be safer this way."

He held eye contact with Bill ( _who was visibly trying to make up his mind_ _whether to abandon ship or not)_ for some moments before he hesitantly nodded in silence. As soon as Bill gave the 'go' to give up and fly back to the Authority where death awaited them, Eric moved from the sitting room and rounded a few corners until he was in the presence of the door. Bill trailed along behind him in complete and utter defeat.

"I am doing this for Sookie's safety," Bill says suddenly, more to himself than Eric. Eric acknowledged the king's words pushing aside the possessive bitterness he felt at the mention of Sookie before he opened the front door. The air hit them both like one of Pam's slaps in the face.

"As am I," Eric replied, his mind involuntarily wandering to the blonde waitress. For a raw, daunting second he questioned the wisdom of his choice, but there was no going back now and Eric Northman was no pessimist. He was a millennium-year-old Viking vampire who had seen and survived through more than most kings and queens that had reigned throughout his lifetime. He would leave this world behind knowing that Sookie was safe and protected and that Pam would one day come to forgive him.

So, ignoring all of his doubts, Eric took to the skies heading south in the direction of the Authority, knowing that he would be with Godric soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon after Leaving Russell Eddington's wasted shack Eric Northman and Bill Compton found themselves in the familiar graces of the authority headquarters. The smell of incense lingered heavily in the air as did the usual smell of lead, blood, torture and death. The thousand-year-old Viking burst through the double doors that led to reception taking long strides In the direction of the Skinny goth-attired male, who was nursing a mug filled with warm coffee, behind the white reception desk.

"announce our return to Salome." Bill ordered, his voice coming out in a slow, grudging way that alarmed the puny human.

The man nodded quickly setting to work dialing the digits into the tiny machine without so much as a word. And Eric and Bill departed from their place at the desk walking in the direction of the metal transporter known as the elevator in silence.

It wasn't long before the familiar high-pitched ping of the lifts arrival sounded in the Viking's ears and the door slid open with ease giving Eric and Bill access to the inside. The Viking entered first, dipping his head to prevent any damage to his skull. Once inside, he turned to see the king of Louisiana's stiff face. Bill stared wearily at his reflection in the mirror that rested on the back wall of the lift[rm4] . Eric cleared his throat, breaking the king out of his visible mental battle. Bill's head snapped up and he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts before he entered the space which seemed to be dominated by the Viking. He came to a halt just beside the tall blond who reached over to press the button for the second floor: The door's slid shut.

Eric didn't know what to expect once they got to their final destination.

Would they be ambushed by authority guards? Would they be destroyed the moment they stepped through the door? The thousand-year-old vampire didn't care which scenario it was: All he was focused on was getting this shit show over and done with. Meeting the true death was one thing, but it was what came after he found himself wondering about. Would he, in fact, see Godric again? Or would he be forced to look into the cold grey eyes of his human father, Urik. Now that he feared. And fear was not normally an emotion Eric Northman had a problem with. He feared it because he was the one to blame for the slaughter of his entire family. He should have been there with them, and though he was no match for Russell at the time, and still wasn't, he should have protected them. Yet, while they were being killed he had been fucking the house maid.

Eric clenched his fists at the thought of his past failures. He couldn't think about this now, he didn't have time to ponder the unknown. He was here in the present, and in the present, his priority was getting to Nora and talking her out of doing something that would have her looking at the pointed end of a stake[rm5] . If Eric knew his sister, she would risk anything to get him in the clear. He was thankful for this, but given her mental state, he couldn't have her getting involved at the risk of herself.

The doors of the elevator screeched open after forty flying seconds[rm6] . And the edgy ping came next, sounding sharply in the Viking's ears. He turned to the king, whose face was still set in stone, before he turned, exiting the elevator with a sane amount of caution. And thankfully they were not ambushed in the wake of stepping out of the lift.

"Dearest lord have mercy on my soul." Bill's plea to his god didn't go unnoticed by Eric as they exited the lift and started walking through the spotless hallway. Eric grinned despite himself. He had been waiting for the moment that the Bible bashing crap would spill from the king's mouth and he hadn't been disappointed. Martyr.

Eric scoffed, amused by Bill's latest quote, with a smirk.

The king scowled, "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he responded with a huff at Eric's obvious disrespect. "The only thing you've ever worshiped is your pathetic Godric, and look how that turned out."

Eric lost his smile, his gaze hardening at Bill's speaking Godric's name.

He gave the mongrel what he seemed to be waiting for, and so richly deserved: The Viking spun around, and in one fluid motion grabbed the scoundrel by his skinny neck. The anger flared to life like a struck match. Bill laughed maniacally, his dark eye's settling on Eric's bright ones. They had been here before, of course, many times now. Eric's gigantic hand crushing the bastard's neck, ready to deal him the final death. The true death. Only this time there was no one to save Bill from his fate. And they both knew it. Bill leered at the thousand-year-old vampire with bloody teeth. knowing his time was up and welcoming it. "Go for it," the words bubbled from the king's throat, causing blood to spill over in a thin stream down the corner of his mouth. "I have nothing left to lose."

Eric growled, tightening his grip, and felt a ligament in the king's neck crumble under his inhuman strength. The king hissed and The Viking smirked when he considered that he had probably crushed Bill's pathetic excuse for an Adam's apple. However, his victory was short lived when he heard a voice. That familiar voice, the voice of a woman, accented fresh from 18th century England. And it stopped him cold.

 _Nora._

"Brother," She beckoned, her voice soft and unchanging. And without even realizing it, Eric loosened his grip on the king's jugular.

Bill slipped from Eric's grasp, landing with a loud thud and coughing up a river of blood. almost as soon as he made contact with the black tiles they cracked under the weight of his heavy body.

"You're back," she added calmly, looking between the two of them. "Where is Edgington?"

And there it was. The question he had been avoiding all evening. Eric hid his flinch, his mind scrambling for an answer to her question. But he had nothing, so he instead took in his sister's appearance, burning mental snapshots of her into his memory which he would carry with him even when he was far away from this earth, away from this plane.

"Eric," Nora said his name, catching his attention, a tense urgency creeping into her voice.

Just as Eric started to speak Bill interjected, "We failed our mission," he breathed out the words slowly. "We did not succeed in capturing and containing Mr. Edgington"

And just like that, the light fell from Godric's daughter's face. And the panic was visible, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Eric swore he could see the color of her eyes transverse from their usual bright teal to the corpse-like color of a dull gray. She opened her mouth, only to close it again, at a loss for words before she tried again; reminding Eric of a fish out of the water.

"What do you mean you didn't get him?" She finally asked, her eyes burning with something Eric couldn't quite put his finger on. "Salome said..."

"I know what Salome said," Eric interrupted, defeat present in his voice. Nora became silent, the sentence faded from her lips, leaving them feeling dry. She held her tongue, her eyes boring into his. They stayed that way for some moments, the two of them having a silent conversation. Neither of them needing their words to voice what they were both thinking, what they both wanted to say, because they both already knew.

"No," Nora said suddenly, her voice coming out in a cracked whisper as she shook her head, much too stubborn for tears. And the fire behind those blue eyes, despite her brainwashed state, reminded him much of Pamela, or maybe it was the other way 'round. "I'll save you brother, on Lilith I will," Nora declared. Eric took a step forward, only for her to take a step back. And then, she was gone, vanishing with vampire speed and denying to herself that she was about to lose the last remaining member of her vampire family.

Eric swallowed hard at the thought that he might leave her alone and feeling like he had when Godric had met the sun.

"We should go," the king of Louisiana said, his voice cracking like a whip through the small space as he got to his feet, finally sounding much more like his usual irritating self, "before I lose my nerve."

Never one to waste time, Eric continued down to the end of the hallway, not caring whether Bill was behind him or not. It wasn't long before the familiar sight of the conference table found its way into Eric's line of vision. However, that wasn't the only thing he saw. And it wasn't the key thing that caught his attention. It was the legs, the long smooth legs, accompanied by a black knee length dress that trailed up to that familiar face. Salome. And she wasn't alone. The seats of the long table were occupied by many others. Roman and Roslyn included.

"Hello boys," she said, just as Bill stumbled into the room, a malicious look finding its way onto her features. Bill looked at Eric then, and Eric looked at Bill. However, Eric remained cool, voiding his face of any emotion which would betray what he was feeling. For some time, the three of them eyed each other, taking part in a staring contest to the death before the king cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Hello, Salome," Compton mirrored the woman's tone, standing his ground the best he could despite the fact that the eyes of everybody in the room were watching him and could see that he was uncomfortable as hell.

Salome made certain that she acknowledged the looks before she let out a throaty laugh that set everybody else in the room off, laughing like the maniacal psychopaths they were: Bill laughed along with them, though the nerves were written all over his face. Eric didn't participate, instead he was on alert, waiting for at least one of the seven psychopaths to strike. Ready for one of them to fire a crossbow spiked with a wooden tip, wrap him with silver chains, drive a stake through his back or even put that sick joke of an app they had created to use. But nobody reacted. Nobody did a thing. He took a step forward, practicing the unspoken sentence on the tip of his tongue.

"We did not get Edgington," Eric said, although his nerves didn't show. Salome's eyes left Bill's to rest on his. He had her attention now. "So, if your done fucking with us, then I'd rather you get this over with"

The words hung loosely in the air for some time. Salome still gave him nothing but silence as she regarded him. Then suddenly, and out of nowhere, she cackled, a horrible sound. Loud, crooked and disgusting, reminding him of that unhinged witch Marnie. He was puzzled. _Come on, think Northman what do you know? Salome has tendency to play with her prey_. Petty and pathetic but that was her all over. Was this just another one of her mind fucks? He wouldn't put it past her.

"Bill, Eric please take a seat," she sighed once she'd composed herself, but the two men stayed where they were, feet glued to the ground. Something came to life in Salome's eyes, the humor that was once there flipping to something much more malevolent. "I said, take a seat," she repeated. Bill kneels before her as if she was his queen. However, Eric stayed right where he was.

He could see the annoyance now visible on Salome's face. After another brief stare off, blue eyes piercing brown, her eyes leave Eric, landing on another in the room. It is then that Eric feels a presence behind him.

With a single nodded command from Salome, Eric felt a vice-like grip on his shoulder, pushing him downward, until his knees gave way, forcing him to kneel. It soon became apparent that this vampire guard was older. No more than two or three millenniums Eric's superior, but his still older: His strength gave away that much. Eric managed to maneuver his head around just enough to get a look at the guards eyes: Grey. However, the figure is masked, hiding any other details of his identity. His head is then twisted back around with force to take in the sight of Salome yet again. And he growls in irritation.

"There will be no need to kill you," she said, and Eric heard Bill's audible sigh of relief. All the rigid muscles on his body relaxed. He would freely admit that he was taken by surprise. But he still couldn't help but wonder. Why? What's changed? Why were they suddenly being let off the hook? Salome had made it more than crystal clear that if they did not bring Edgington back alive their heads would be placed on a spear. Something didn't smell right.

"Why?" Bill queried, speaking Eric's thoughts out loud, and finally finding his long-lost voice. All eye's In the room fell on the king. "An hour ago, you had us bartering for our lives. Now you're just...letting us off the hook. What's changed?"

The unknown vampire guard behind Eric spoke, and the voice sounded familiar. He knew that voice. He knew that fucking voice. It was a voice he'd heard in his deepest memories. The voice he heard over a year ago in his bar. The voice he heard the night his family was slain. And, for a moment his mind jumped backwards in time. To the night of the big event that sparked his vendetta against the waste of good blood. The memories were flowing forth now, and flashing like snapshots in his brain. No! This was a joke. Surely it couldn't be true. He spun around then and the figure had unmasked himself, revealing his wrinkled face. It was Edgington alright. The voice belonged to Russell Edgington. The swine that took everything from him. And he had not stopped at killing his family, either. Russell had also tried to ruin Eric a second time, Pam didn't remember, but Eric did, which had only added to his fury when he had found out that Pam had released that scum. Russell had kidnapped Pam when she had been a newborn vampire and done god knows what to her. Eric didn't even know what she had endured, but he had commanded her to forget about it. And to this day she still had no recollection of it.

"Gentlemen, meet our newest chairman of The Authority, Mr. Edgington."

And just like that Eric's mind went into a state of hyper awareness, then it slid into slow motion, enabling him to see what was happening at real time, human speed. Using all of his thousand-year strength and agility he exploded, lashing out in a blind rage. He didn't know when or how he managed to escape from Russell's iron grip, but he did.

He thrust his leg out, sweeping Russell off his feet: He saw nothing that wasn't tinged red. Hells fire pulsed through his veins and he didn't slow down for one fucking second. However, less than a moment later Eric felt an overpowering weight on top of him. A weight that quite literally sent him crashing against the floor. He landed with an impact hard enough to break a human's spine and when his vision returned to normal, and with fang's bared, he was met with the twisted fuck up of a grin painting Russell's face. Russell threw taunts in his direction, everything he had on him. But Eric didn't hear a word of it, not in the midst of his anger. The fact that the fucker was still amongst the undead made his rage burn at an all-time high. He roared and punched out, making contact with some part of Russell's body.

In a matter of seconds the two are in full-on brawl. Fangs, blood, guts and all.

For a moment, the world around Eric turns into a black void. And when he opens his eyes, reality sets in. Arms. Someone was holding him by both arms. He was on his feet, ears ringing, barely able to stand up, but standing nonetheless. "Now you two behave," he hears Salome's brat like voice admonishing them, but his eyes stay fixed on a certain area of the floor. The crimson remnants of blood was everywhere. He didn't need to smell it to know the blood belonged to him since he was drenched in it. It was staining his clothes, his hair, his skin, the whole goddamn package. Was this why Salome had wanted them to capture Russell? For protection? He was the oldest vampire in this part of Louisiana, if not the entire state. It made perfect fucking sense.

"The Authority is a family unit, we look out for each other. There will be no more fighting. Is that understood?" Eric growled then and launched himself in her direction like a rabid dog, only to be jerked backward by the guards, too weak to fight back. Salome looked almost hurt by his outburst. The sick bitch. She took a step forward, reaching out with her forefinger to gently caress his face. At the contact, Eric crushed his teeth together so hard they could crumble to dust.

"In time, you will understand Eric," She said, bringing her blood coated finger to her mouth and sucking it clean before continuing. "Lillith will show you the way." After a brief pause, she added. "Take him."

The guards did her will, dragging his weakened body backwards through the set of double doors that lead downstairs to the holding cells.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've had a lot going on lately with school and stuff, but here it is another update. I will get the next chapter ASAP. Until then happy reading and reviewing, love you all x**

 **Nora P.o.v**

Nora raced through the hallway in a blur of speed, opening the doors to every room she came across in her mad dash to find her blood brother, yet she found nothing. _What am I doing? I don't even know what I'm bloody looking for anymore_ , she thought as she opened one door after another and still only found empty rooms. She was also looking for an answer. The answer to the question, "Just how the fuck do I save my brother from the true death if he hasn't already..." No, she shook her head, refusing think that word. Not yet. Eric wasn't gone, she'd know if he were, she would feel it in her blood. And right now.

She was running out of time because she knew that he was hurt.

Badly.

And every second of precious time She wasted opening doors put Eric at a greater risk of meeting the true death, and gave him less of a chance at survival.

After a few more twists and turns she burst into Eric's room, pulling the door off its hinges and frantically looking around, hoping to see him there, but knowing she wouldn't. Once inside she melted onto the bed they had shared less than seventy-two hours before, and clasped her hands together, putting herself at Lilith's mercy. She was so close to becoming a sobbing mess. She finally understood: Lilith was punishing her because she had resisted her. Because she had chosen not to accept The Progenitor as her one true savior and betray the others: She had not submitted.

Why? Why had she resisted? Why had she not accepted her Mother as she should? Because she had been too stupid, too blind to see that Godric had been nothing but foster care at best. She had been too loyal to her maker. Nora felt she was a fool, she knew now that Lilith was her authentic mother. Her creator. Her goddess, her...hers. And if Lilith had not been created by the Christian God, then she, and the rest of the vampires would not be undead. Instead, they would be but rotting flesh in the ground. She owed Lilith everything: She had been ungrateful, and selfish, so she was paying the price now.

Nora knew that it would take more than just committing herself to Lilith though, she would have to beg for forgiveness.

And heaven help her, she would beg no matter how long it took.

"I know what you're doing," she said to the open room, then licked her lips before continuing. "You're punishing me for forsaking you, and I deserve it... But please Lilith I beseech you forgive me"

 _And just as expected: There was no answer from the omnipotent presence that she could sense all over the room. And she couldn't blame her creator for being a no show. She didn't deserve forgiveness, not at all. Especially since she had been so blind at the beginning._

"Please, Mother, if you're here, then stop Salome from doing this...use your powers to stop her. I know that you can."

After some moments, the oppressive silence, and the after effects of her near breakdown were enough to get her up and moving again. Nora stood from her place on the bed, and felt her eyes sting with tears as she whispered with one last bout of hope, "Please help me."

She could only hope that Lilith had heard and would take pity on her, but one thing she knew that wasn't going to help was continuing to sit on Eric's bed and pity herself.

Thoughts, plans, and actions found their way through her brain, and the main tactic she could think of was to find someone who would be willing to help. Someone who was easily swayed. The only problem was that there wasn't even one vampire present who wasn't in that conference room right now deciding Eric's fate, well at least no one with sufficient power in the hierarchy of The Authority.

For a split-second Molly, the lab rat, sprang to mind, but then Nora remembered that she was no less corrupt than the others.

 _Jesus Christ Nora! Think! Think! Eric's about to die! But I can't think straight... probably due to the blood self-medicated with half an hour ago._

 _How could I have been so careless? I knew what they had planned for Eric and Bill once they returned. I should have waited before ingesting the blood, I should have thought things through!_

Before she could compose herself, she grabbed the set of drawers by Eric's bed, then hurled them against the wall in frustration. Once she started, there was no way in hell she was going to stop. The religious painting on the wall followed next, then the crystal rimmed mirror, and anything else which dared to jump in front of her during her fit of angst. In fact, it was only when a buzzing sound started that she stopped, her chest heaving, and her fangs on show.

Nora dropped the lamp she had been ready to throw as her head moved swiftly in the direction of the noise. Before she could remind herself that she was supposed to be helping Eric, she moved in the direction of the sound. The buzzing became louder the closer she got to it: She stopped in front of the sliding closet doors and took in an angry breath before opening them and moving aside the many clothes in front of her.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

 _God, make it stop._

The damn sound was accelerating by the second. She finally found the culprit in the pocket of one of her brother's many pairs of jeans. Nora retrieved the rectangular shaped piece of technology and instantly blinked at the name that was flashing on the screen. Pamela.

Pamela?

The name was foreign to Nora: Eric had never mentioned anyone by the name of Pamela to her. Why was she calling her brother? and, more importantly, who was she to him? Perhaps she was calling for business purposes. Eric had told Nora that he had opened a nightclub in Area 5, in Shreveport. Perhaps she was one of Eric' whores or strippers. He had, come to think of it, smelt like a woman earlier when she had met him in the hallway, but Nora' gut feeling told her otherwise. Her...blood told her otherwise. Nora started to press the accept button on the screen but hesitated.

 _I'm supposed to be helping Eric, not answering his calls. But just who is she? Who is this mystery, woman? This Pam?_

 _No Nora. Put the phone back and pretend you never heard it. Go and help Eric like you're supposed to be doing._

 _But I need to know._

 _Who is she, Who is Pam? Perhaps she could help_. So, without much thought, Nora plunged ahead and swiped her finger over the green accept button and placed the phone at her ear.

"Eric," came the groggy voice of a female. She sounded quite drunk and upset. She sounded choked up as if she'd been crying rivers. Nora felt felt her lips go dry as she stood there in the quiet room, not quite knowing what to say.

Perhaps she should start with, "Who are you? And why are you calling Eric's phone?"

 **xXx**

 **Eric**

 **"** _Bror_ " came forth a phantom-like whisper that Eric ignored before he heard the fiend voice again, increased in volume this time, and much clearer over the ringing in his ears. " _måste du_ stiga _öppna_ dina _ögon barn_ "

However, Eric was reluctant to obey the command because it was now time to reveal his fate. Everything seemed intensely heightened: Like his ears belonged to those of a newborn child not yet adjusted to the world and all its wonders. In fact, there was nothing more Eric wanted to do right then than keep his eyes shut, cover his ears and retreat into a dark hole. He knows he is dead. He knows Russell killed him. And though he did not fear death, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see what came next. Regardless, the Viking forced his eyes open, expecting to see what he'd been wondering about for well over a millennium.

A blinding light.

Odin himself.

An army of gods.

The Valkyrie coming to take him to Valhalla.

Fireworks or the rocket's red glare. He expected all of that no matter how batshit it sounded, but instead a naked bulb was the first thing he saw. It hung there from the ceiling mind-splittingly bright, and haloing into blindin rings. The bulb and the scuffed, stained surface of a white vinyl floor that had seen better days made it apparent that he had not, in fact, died. If he had, his heaven would most certainly not be the filthy floors of solitary confinement. Instead there would be plenty of fucking and beautiful women involved.

Eric winced as he adjusted his vision upwards. However, his thoughts about heaven soon faded away into nothing as he made out a face through his blurry vision. Eric blinked, instantly clearing his vision, and realised that someone who was standing before him. It was somebody that he knew... Somebody close to him, A man...an old friend if you will. A best friend. A father figure. Somebody he had even been in love with once upon a time.

That dark hair...Those dark boyish locks.

Warm.

The hair he used to run his fingers through.

Warmer.

That smile, that gentle knowing smile.

Almost there.

Piercing gray eyes that he has longed to, but hasn't, look upon for years staring into his own.

So, so close.

The tunic goddamn it.

GOD-

Bingo.

Godric.

No. No, it wasn't possible, Godric was gone.

"Varta?" The word barely left Eric's mouth before he forced himself to sit upright through his agony. He blinked again, unsure whether this ghost before him was real or just a hallucination brought on by the blood Salome had the holding cell guards force down his throat, about an hour ago now, before they tossed him in here. But, of course, the logical part of Eric's mind knew that there was absolutely no way in hell Godric could possibly be there. His maker had long since met the sun.

...But stranger things had happened in his long life. Maybe, just maybe, by some small miracle, Godric had returned.

"You've come back to me," Eric croaked, his voice hoarse: He tasted his own salty blood which was lingering at the roof of his mouth. The ghost of a smile appeared on his god's face.

"Yes, my child," Godric replied, and Eric felt his brow furrow slightly. There was something off about Godric. He was exactly how Eric remembered him to be that day he stood on that roof in Dallas and succumbed to what all vampires had hidden from for so long, the sun, there was no doubt about that. However, his tunic had gone from being cream in color to a faded black.

"How?" Eric asked, staring at his deity, yet he received no answer. Instead, Godric moved from where he stood before Eric to take a seat on the floor opposite to him. The three-thousand-year-old crossed his legs in a childlike manner as the Viking regarded him. And for some moments silence passed, before the allegedly deceased Godric decided to answer his son's questions. "I cannot explain why I am here my child, because I myself do not know, but I believe it has something to do with Lilith."

"Lilith?" Eric repeated the name he had heard being touted by The Authority at least a million times now.

"It's her blood," Godric answered.

Well, of course, it's the blood. Eric had figured that out a while ago. He had seen what it had done to the other vampires in The Authority, what it had done to Bill, and to Nora…to him, the only rational explanation for Godric's appearance must have been that he was high.

"It's an abomination," Eric said more to himself than this hallucinated version of Godric that was sitting there having a conversation with him. "It brings about false realities and inner desires."

"No, my child you are wrong," Godric said gently. "You are so, so wrong. Lilith's blood heals...If it brought about inner desires you would be seeing Sookie and Pamela right now, would you not?" His maker added with a snort.

"You are not real," Eric growled over Godric's words, his voice sounding much stronger. This was not real, this was not Godric, at least not the real him. His maker spoke nothing but true words, he was a wise vampire. This spirit, this illusion, was something evil, something demonic...it was a manifestation of Lilith's blood.

"I am real," the illusion of his maker snapped firmly. "That is why I've come back, to warn you to drink the blood before everyone else. Drink the blood and everything will be okay. All of this," the figment of Eric's overwrought imagination motioned with his hands to indicate everything around them, and in the outside world, "trouble will disappear. You will be stronger: It's already working on Nora. You won't have to stay here at Authority headquarters anymore, you could go where you please. You will be able to be with Sookie. You will lose the feelings you have for Pamela...that's what you want isn't it?"

"I feel nothing for Pamela," Eric snarled defensively, springing forward vamp speed, only to find himself restricted by burning clanking chains. The hellion laughed again, this time sounding nothing like his maker. And to be frank it freaked Eric the hell out.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to Eric," fake Godric said, a grin spreading across his face. "But I find that hard to believe...and you know what they say, my son...God is omniscient."

"God?" Eric asked. "You are no god."

The spirit pretended to think about Eric's words for a few seconds before responding, " Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Then why have you come? Who are you?" Eric asked, dreading the answer.

"Because you are special Eric. The others, they are weak...but you...you…"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" A female voice drifted into the room, and the vision of Godric disappeared before his eyes like the illusion Eric still thought Godric had been. Eric blinked upon seeing the brunette woman that had him thrown into this hell hole in the first place. Salome. "Oh yes, I almost forgot...the blood" Salome smiled, stopping in front of him where the illusion of Godric had sat only moments before. "I take it our mother's blood sped up your healing qualities," she added, gesturing to a spot on The Viking's abdomen. Eric shifted his head and looked down to see that the wound he hadn't even known he had was slowly but surely closing up.

"It's wonderful to be a vampire," Salome continued, grabbing a wooden chair from the left-hand corner, scraping it across the floor and then sitting on it. "Isn't it?"

"Generally, yes, but right now...not so much," Eric muttered bluntly. Salome pursed her lips as she cocked her head to one side to study the blonde male.

"If you give me your full co-operation, not only will we not need the silver, but you will live here a free man," Salome announced, straightening up in her seat. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your um..." Salome tapped her chin with her index finger as she pretended she had forgotten Nora's name, "your accomplice, Nora."

"She won't leave here a free man?" Eric sassed with a small smirk. Salome hummed a short laugh and Eric continued to smile thinly as the pair of them eyed each other.

"Her betrayal...it was unforgivable. She tried to kill me after I had you placed down here, and I was forced to defend myself...she met the truth death." The words stuck into Eric like pins, and he lost his smile. Instead focusing his attention elsewhere in the room. It wasn't true, Nora was not dead, he would know... he would feel it in their blood. Salome must have been an only child[, she was clearly lying...and if there was any truth in her words Eric would see to it that this was her last day on the earth, no matter the consequences. Salome rose from the chair to crouch down before him, fake sympathy spread over her ice queen features.

"I know this must pain you," Eric clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry, but you must understand that non-co-operation will not be tolerated." Salome stopped to take a breath before saying, "Now, I'd like to start over Mr. Northman...so let's start as we mean to go on, I'll unchain you...give you my blood and then we can all move on"

"Go to hell Salome," Eric said, sounding every bit as cold as Salome looked. Her smile was bittersweet before she clasped her hands together neatly over her lap.

"Well, Mr. Compton doesn't have your backbone Mr. Northman. I'll tell you that he has been freed since he decided to co-operate," Salome stated calmly. "So, let's try this again. Because you see, what you don't know is that we've been watching you for a very, very long time, probably for a few years now. Yes, modern day technology comes in quite handy. Anyway, long story short, we know about your human. And we also know about your progeny...Pamela. Yes, we've heard quite a bit about her from Russell, and we also have a nice copy of that little stunt you pulled with her back at your house about a month ago...ring any bells?" She finished the sentence with petty spite, she had him.

"Well...Did you enjoy the show?" Eric queried sarcastically, the shit eating grin returning to his face. And this time the anger was marring her features, and she didn't bother using any more sunshine and smiles to hide it. He had gotten to her. Salome was before him again, her calloused hand taking him firmly by the chin. Eric grimaced and gritting his teeth, he glared at her, his blue eyes yet again meeting her brown ones.

"If you continue to rebel Mr. Northman, I will not hesitate to have your lovely little breather killed. And then your progeny...is that truly what you want?" Salome asked, her middle-east accent deepening. Eric remained silent, his eyes still piercing daggers at her. Jesus fucking Christ! If he could have moved, he would have snapped her head right off, cutting her false promises off at the tongue! "I'm giving you the opportunity to make the right decision Mr. North-Eric, please, don't make the wrong one for your own sake...

After twenty more minutes of a one-sided negotiation with Salome, Eric finally gave the devil's daughter the answer she required to release him. And she had unchained him, fed him her blood, bled him to feed herself, and finally sent him on his way. Eric walked slowly down the hallway, stopping when he found his bedroom. All he wanted was to die for the day in the security of his room. It had been a long night, he was tired, pissed off and on top of that dawn would be approaching soon. Eric entered further into the room, stripping off his blood-soaked leather jacket before dropping it carelessly on the floor. Wait. The floor. why was there so much crap on the floor? He looked around his room a little more closely: his shit was everywhere. Broken mirrors, shattered glass, and wood, the pictures, his chest of drawers for fuck sake. And his fucking bed, which was occupied by a brown haired, blonde highlighted woman. Her appearance startled him.

Eric winced as he placed a hand over the torn ligament of his ribcage which was apparently still healing, he was still pretty fucked up, but he knew the identity of the intruder it was his vampire sister, Nora. He had known Salome was lying, but a part of him still found relief in seeing that Nora was still alive and whole.

"Nora" Eric started, however, she failed to acknowledge his presence, even though she must have sensed his arrival. Eric felt confusion tug at his being, and he walked around the bed, stopping when he was before her. His sister continued to stare down at the object that was grasping tightly. Eric furrowed his brow and knelt in front of her, and then gently took both of her hands in his.

"I'm okay Nora..." He said tracing circles on the pale skin "I'm not going anywhere again, this I promise you-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nora asked, and Eric stopped, his concern morphing into worry. Tell her what? He wasn't dead, wasn't that the important thing? What else had gotten into Nora other than Lilith's blood?

"Tell you what?"

Nora fell silent, pressing her lips into a fine line.

"Nora?"

"About Pamela," Nora interrupted. "Who is she to you Eric?"


	17. Update

**UPDATE/**

Hey guys!,

Its been a very long time since i updated, its been busy busy busy for me the past 9 months. but i just wanted to let you guys know that despite the amount of time its taken for me to update chapter 17 is now in the works and will be going up very soon. for those still interested in the true blood fandom thank you so much for sticking around, thank you for all your kind reviews and stay tuned.

much love

 ** _Playthings_**


End file.
